The Everyday Chaos of Brawl
by Gelert111
Summary: As Wolf continues to stay in the brawl mansion, having to share a room with the annoying bird Falco. He keeps having strange dreams of an old enemy killing the others. Read on as chaos breaks out, and it's up to an unlikely hero to save them all.
1. Arrival&Rooming

_**  
**_ do not own any of the characters, except Civ.

No flaaameing! D 3 Anyways. The main characters in these series will be Wolf, his adopted daughter Civ, Fox, and Falco. However, I will include the others. You can be sure of that. Anyway please read and mail me about ideas. Many random things will go on. And I hope this can be interesting for all of you.

Wolf O'Donnell stood in the middle of a large field where the Master Hand was going to greet him and the rest of the brawlers. He sighed, and looked around him at the others that had already arrived, the famous Princess Zelda, Kirby, Luigi, Mario, Meta Knight, Snake, Yoshi, and a lot of others. But one being stuck out at him like a knife stabbing through his skull. Being none other then Sonic, the annoying blue rodent. He growled to himself. How he wished to grab that annoying rat's skull and bash it into the ground. His attitude annoyed him to no end, being so carefree and enthusiastic. As if there wasn't a care in the world. Perhaps now that they were both in brawl he'd get a chance at it. Wolf gave a demonic smile to himself, flexing his claws at an invisible enemy. He imagined Sonic, and his longtime rival, Fox on the ground begging for mercy. Oh, the glory of him ruling over Fox, and maybe throwing an insult or two at his face while he lay limp on the ground. Yes, this was a great opportunity to get some payback. Wolf's fantasy was interrupted by the waving of a white paw in front of his face.

"Hellooo, Earth to Wolf." A young wolf's voice was heard.  
The images in Wolf's head faded away. Instead, he was looking into the eyes of Civ, his adopted daughter. Well... Not really daughter. More like a friend in a way. She was always there to brighten him up and push his enthusiasm to its limit. And they had something in common… They both rivaled at Fox. She had long, solid white fur and two split colored eyes. Her left eye was pale and dead looking from where her power-hungry father had almost taken it out. It was an emotionless blood red color and had the pupil of a serpent. Civ had been found crying on the planet Wina near a pile of reeds where Wolf had found her and helped her make her escape. After a lot of drama and many battles, Civ had grown to like Wolf as a father she never had, and decided to stay with Wolf when he had finally helped destroy Scar, Civ's so-called _'father'. _But besides her left eye and the two fang marks that scarred her skull for life. She didn't look too threatening. Her other eye was a crystal-blue color that shone with pride and enthusiasm and she was altogether short for her species. She hid two large orange wings that usually loomed over her sides, but other then that. She looked almost normal. She wore feather-plated armor, almost blending in with her white fur. An amulet holding a bright blue jewel dangled from her neck. And when Wolf had seen the injury that covered Civ's eye, he wanted to give her something to feel proud of. So she wouldn't look down upon herself, Wolf had Leon, one of the members in his team, built Civ a similar eye-radar like his, only in the color purple, and not exactly shielding her eye, still making it visible to the others. The old lizard didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, he accepted the deed as if it was a pleasure for once. Wolf smiled down at Civ.

"Were you having evil fantasies again?" Civ smirked. Her eyes glazed with an impish look. Her wolven tail lashed from side to side playfully. Carefully, she looked around her. Observing the other characters she had never seen before. "That Olimar guy looks... Interesting..." Civ mumbled, Wariness in her voice. _More like weird... _She thought. Trembling at the sight of the plump purple Pikmin that had reminded her too much of Pigma, whom Wolf had told her all about him and his foolishness.

Wolf gave Civ an amused look. "Maybe..." He smirked, petting Civ's head roughly. He turned his head in the direction of Olimar. He gave the dwarf-being a bewildered look. "What the _hell_ is that?" He asked, he had never seen anything that looked more deranged. He stood there giving it a bewildered look. Till his attention was drawn by the Pikmin around him, the purple one, especially, made Wolf's face twist. "That's horrible..." He shuddered. Now having a new enemy to crush... Of course it was more directed towards the purple pikmin rather then Olimar himself.

Olimar was interacting with one of his yellow Pikmin. Having a conversation of squeaks and a whole row of noises Wolf couldn't make out.  
A large red Pikmin leaned over and tugged at Olimar's spacesuit. Once he had finally gotten the captain's attention, he pointed over toward Wolf and Civ who were standing there, giving them strange looks.  
The Captain stood up, a small white Pikmin toppled off of him. He walked quickly up to Wolf and Civ, his steps small and clumsy. Small footsteps echoed behind him, his Pikmin following after him with curious looks. Olimar looked up at Civ and Wolf, who were much taller then he was, and tilted his head at them like a confused puppy.

Wolf's face faded away to an emotionless look at Olimar walked up to them both. He leaned over and whispered something in Civ's ear. "Be careful... You don't know what he's planning. This guy looks like he knows what he's doing..." Wolf whispered. His tone was dark and serious. He pulled out his blaster in case Olimar was going to launch an unexpected attack.

Civ nodded, dramatically. But her eyes focused on a small white pikmin. _"Awww.. It's cute..." _She squealed out loud, leaning over and picking up the white plant, careless at the thought of what it, or Olimar, might do. "See, Wolf? It sort of reminds me of me. "Civ said happily.. The Pikmin tilting his head from side to side.

Wolf stared at the white plant-thing. It was solid white. It had red eyes. And it was very small. He couldn't deny it did have _some_ similarities to Civ. But why did that matter? It reminded Wolf of something he had seen in a horror movie of red-eyed bugs taking over the human race and feasting upon their flesh.. Of course, Wolf just laughed because he wasn't a human. So didn't really care. Still... He didn't trust those plants. Who knew what plans they could be developing? Wolf crouched down, matching Olimar's small size and stared at him for a long time. _'Who knows what attack he's planning on me in that evil mind of his?' _Wolf thought, clutching his fists. "I don't like you." He made it clear straight out. "And even though Civ may have fallen for your tricks... I know who you really are.. And I will **destroy** you one day..." He hissed. Grabbing Civ's arm and pulling her away from the white pikmin. Wolf didn't stop walking away until he had gotten a far enough distance away from Olimar.

Civ rose an eyebrow. "Don't you think you're overreacting?" She asked, crossing her arms and watching in pity as the small white pikmin waved a small goodbye to her, before following after the confused Captain. But that was beside the point. Civ didn't want to hear Wolf's answer. Instead she moved on to a different question. "Did they address you rooms yet?" She asked suddenly. "Because didn't they say you had to share a room with someone?"  
_**  
**_ Wolf was about to answer Civ's first question, before taken back by her second. "I hadn't really thought about that..." He muttered, kicking the ground. Not being able to help but wonder what _idiot_ he'd have to share a room with. By now, most people that had been accepted into brawl were filling the room. He looked around at everyone, spotting Fox and Falco having a conversation with one of the swordsman, Ike. He growled, turning Civ's head in the direction of Fox and Falco. "If I end up having to share a room with one of those two... I'll go insane..." He rasped.

Civ gave Wolf a sympathetic look, and threw a glare at Fox and Falco. "Don't worry. I'm pretty sure this hand guy will at least let me share a room with you." She smiled. Her tail was wagging happily. "If they do anything to bother you, I'll destroy them." She spoke simply, giving a small shrug.

Wolf gave Civ an uncertain look. "Hopefully..." He said quietly. Not wanting to interrupt Civ's happiness, since he always felt bad after taking an action such as that one. His thoughts were interrupted yet again when a speaker roared overhead.

_'All brawlers, please report to the rooming charts beside you, to find out who you'll be paired with, then please report to your room with your roommate'_

Wolf couldn't help feeling nervous, quickly, he ran in front of the charts before the huge herd of people could reach the boards first. He scanned the charts and went down the row of pairings, grabbing onto Civ's arm so she wouldn't be lost in the frenzy of people. It made him nervous as he heard happy shrieks and angry ones of who they had been paired up with. He scanned down the chart, looking for his name.

:.Pit&ToonLink.:  
:.CaptainFalcon&KingDedede.:  
:.Samus&Lucario.:  
:.Ike&Bowser.:  
:.Red&Zelda.:  
:.Diddykong&Olimar.:  
:.MetaKnight&Jigglypuff.:  
:.Snake&Mario.:  
:.Lucas&Peach.:  
:.Sonic&DonkeyKong.:  
:.Link&IceClimbers.:  
:.Kirby&Luigi.:  
:.Pikachu&Yoshi.:  
:.Fox&Marth.:

Wolf made a _**'YES'**_ motion in the air with his arm.  
:.Ness&Rob.:  
:.Mr.GameandWatch&Ganondorf.:  
:.Wolf&Falco.:  
:.Wario.:

Wolf's hope had shimmered away... Sharing a room… with that annoying bird? He didn't know what was worse. Falco surely wouldn't take too well to this. Wolf felt like burning the blue Falcon, even though he found it slightly funny that Wario had his own room. He grabbed a blaster out, and handed it to Civ. "Please kill me..." He scowled, looming away from the listings, next to Civ.

Civ shared in Wolf's grief. She shook her head and handed the blaster back to Wolf. "No thanks..." She muttered. "Hey wait a minute. Where the hell am I supposed to sleep?" Civ snarled, suddenly realizing she wasn't on the listings, since she wasn't exactly in the tournaments.

"In the guest's area..." Fox, Marth, and Falco stood in front of them. The rest of the brawlers were already sulking, or walking away to their room.  
Fox being the one that had talked, wrinkled his nose at Wolf, then he gave Falco a sympathetic look. "Let's try to make this easy, okay Wolf?" He said nobly. "I don't want any fighting between you two. That goes for you too Falco." Fox muttered, turning his back on the two, leaving Falco with Wolf and Civ.

Marth took one look back, and followed after Fox. "Good luck Falco. You'll need it!" He called back, chuckling, his cape waving behind him as the two disappeared.

Wolf gave Falco a dead glare. Then stared back at Civ. "So much for our plan..." He sulked. "Since I know this birdbrain here will tell anything to the hand, I think it's impossible for you to be able to share a room... Sorry Civ." He scowled, turning back to Falco. "If you do anything to bother me... I promise... Bad things will happen!" Wolf spat.

Falco rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Wolfy, just stay off my bed. I don't want your doggy fur all over the covers." Falco mocked, walking towards the rooms, following all the others.

Anger grew in Civ's eyes. She turned away from Wolf. "Good luck... Don't die..." She sighed. Not sure how she would manage with all the other idiots in the guests room. She quivered at the thought of having to share a room with a Boo or a Mudkip.. _'So i hurd u liek them...'_ Civ thought to herself, trying to ease her thoughts of Falco looming over Wolf and stabbing him with a knife while he slept.

Wolf stared back and watched as Civ walked away. He then turned to Falco. And secretly gave him the finger. "Let's hurry up and get this over with.. Then we can go separate ways once we unpack our crap." Wolf scoffed, catching up to Falco, and quickly strutting in front of him.

Falco just nodded, and walked faster, running in front of _him_.

Wolf stared at Falco, and started running so he could lead. It hadn't been five minutes yet.. And Falco was already giving him a hard time.

Falco met Wolf's eyes and dashed in front of him..

The process continued till the two sprinted side-by-side. Trying to outdo each other by getting to the room first.. Falco, being less heavy then Wolf was. Dashed passed everyone, almost knocking Peach over in the process.  
Wolf followed after him, accidently tripping over Kirby. He stood up and brushed the dust off of his vest. Then continued running, not bothering to help the others he had tripped and shoved past, when he finally arrived at the door. It was locked... "Damn that bird..." He roared. Kicking the door... Surprisingly, when he did, his foot went through the door, creating a large hole. "What the hell... Crappy doors..." He muttered.

The door flung open, taking Wolf with it. Falco stared down at him, raising an eyebrow. "You're pathetic." He snorted in amusement, walking through the door and into his room. He stared at the hole in the door. "You're paying for that. Don't expect me to handle the bill." He called at Wolf, still in a weird position from where the door had flung open.

"I really hate that bird..." Wolf muttered. Pushing him self up, making an even larger hole in the door, and slamming it behind him, then sitting down on his bed. _'Where do I turn to now? These are going to be the worst days of my life...' _Wolf thought. _'How will I survive?' _He thought again, collapsing onto his bed.

Ooc: This was fun to write. ) Enjoy.


	2. Falco's Complaint

The second one

The second one. Yay. Hopefully this'll be more random. Enjoy. Not as long though.

Wolf sat on his bed, unpacking his belongings and lining them carefully up where they belonged. He looked around the room. It was small, but it'd be enough to maintain him. After all, he had spent most of his days drifting through the Lylat System in a Wolfen. And the Wolfen wasn't exactly the most wide-opened airship he had come to known. He tightly packed his clothes and weapons in his drawers. He reached into his bag again, and pulled out a romance novel. 'The Red Rose'. Wolf stared at it, a strange look crossing his face. _How did this get in here? _He thought wincing a little as he remembered Panther. He held his head disdainfully. How had his book gotten into his baggage? It finally hit him how much he had missed his team. Leon and Panther's constant arguing had become normal to him now, and not hearing it for this large amount of time made him feel…Left out. He wondered how Fox managed to live without his team, but then his gaze drifted towards Falco. _Oh yeah… That's right... He has the annoying bird. _Wolf thought coolly, laughing quietly. He watched as Falco finished putting his stuff away and threw himself onto his bed, reading a sports magazine. Wolf rolled his eyes, he was almost as worse as Sonic. But as long as Falco left him alone, He didn't care.

"Hey puppy, think fast." Falco chuckled, throwing a magazine at Wolf, and quickly retracting his wing. "Have fun." He mocked.

Wolf had spoken too soon. He looked down in horror at the copy of the magazine 'playboy' he had caught. He blinked in disgust and wrinkled the magazine into a little ball, and threw it into the nearest waste basket. "You're sick." He spat, giving Falco a deadly look. "I'll get you back." He promised, his eyes glazing with fury. "You're nothing but a coward." He said to Falco, his tail rising into the air.

"Chill out, it was just a joke you furball." Falco hissed, a look of pure hatred shining in his eyes. "Besides, let's wait till we face each other in combat. I'm pretty sure we'll know who'll win _that_ match." Falco boasted. Throwing a pencil he had recently broken over towards Wolf's side of the room.

Wolf couldn't hold back any longer. He stood off of his bed and flexed his claws. "Stop throwing your crap onto my side of the room!" He demanded, showing his fangs towards Falco. "I'm sick of your childish nonsense! Either act mature, or there'll be trouble!" He threatened, grabbing the split pencil and tossing _it_ into the wastebasket. "Because listen hard, bird, I'm not afraid to start a fight, Even when it's not held, the less rules, the better!" He flared, Feeling better about himself, and then sinking back onto his bed.

Fox looked over in Wolf's direction. He had expected such an outburst from him. "What? And you think _I'm_ afraid of you?" he twittered in amusement. "Yeah, right… I'm leaving so you can get over this stupid state of yours. Maybe when I come back you'll come to your senses and realize I'm better then you!" Falco spat, grabbing and water bottle and stomping out the door. He slammed the door twice behind him, proving his point as best as he could.

Wolf clutched Panther's book in his hands. He squeezed it so hard in his anger that he thought it would split in half and crumple away. He gave up and sighed. Then put the book down and went to look at himself in the mirror. He needed to work out again. He hadn't gone to the gym lately and decided he would have to go sooner or later. He threw off his shirt and other clothing and slipped on some blue shorts and a gray sweatshirt. Before locking the room up and exiting, he didn't really see much sense in locking up the room though, since someone could of just kicked through the door. Shrugging to himself, he ignored it. And head towards the gym.

Falco sat at the café, a group of people around him. The people that surrounded him were some he had heard about, and some he had recognized. Ness spoke above the others. Telling him what it was like, having R.O.B for a roommate, and how his oil constantly needed to be changed.  
Falco heard this and laughed to himself. Wait till they heard about his roommate. He waited till Ness finally sat down, calming himself by chewing slowly at a chocolate chip cookie.  
"You think that's bad?" Falco said sulkily, his arms crossed and his eyes closed. "I have to share rooms with the mutt." He said sheepishly, watching the expression on the three being's faces.

Red gave Falco a sympathetic look. "That must be pretty tough, considering your team is rivals with Wolf and all." Red nodded, the Squirtle on his shoulder nodding along. "I'm pretty sure he's not too keen about it either... So don't do anything to tick him off." Red shrugged. Petting Squirtle's shell and allowing the small water Pokémon to crawl onto his head.

Falco narrowed his eyes. _It's_ _a little too late for that advice_… He thought to himself, smirking at Wolf's reaction to the playboy magazine that he had saved in his mind. "But it's fun to bother him, he freaks out and gets all pissed off." Falco smiled, crossing his legs.

Meta Knight looked up from his book, looking unimpressed. "Provoking Wolf wouldn't be very wise. It's best that you'd take Red's advice and leave him alone." Meta Knight said in a dark tone. "After all… What gives you the right to torment him?" Meta Knight's expression was blank. He shot the other two a look before reverting back to read his book.

Falco's face was a mix of anger and misunderstanding. "Awe c'mon! Can you guys be less fun?" Falco muttered to himself, nodding his thanks to the Toadetta that came back with his coffee. He leaned over for a Splenda but Ness grabbed it out of his hand.  
"Who puts Splenda in their coffee?" Ness asked, raising an eyebrow. "You know this stuff causes cancer? It's not even sugar... It's just pure chemicals." Ness said wisely, and then shifted his baseball cap to the side of his head.

Falco gave Ness a dull look. "I do." He said blandly, reaching his wing over and grabbing another packet of chemicals. "I'll get cancer if I want to." He declared, dumping the pack into his coffee and taking a sip. "Yum, Cancer." He mocked, tossing the small pink packet away in the trashcan.

Red chuckled a little. "Nice…" He muttered, his Squirtle on the ground grabbing the remains of food other had dropped. Red glared at his Squirtle and motioned for it to climb back onto his shoulder. Squirtle had a mouthful of scraps, and silently climbed onto Red's shoulder, chewing. Red rolled his eyes at his Pokémon's behavior. "But as we were saying before, you might not want to bother Wolf. As long as he doesn't do anything, then why do you want to fight with him?" Red asked, unsure of why Falco enjoyed bothering others so much, then feeling stupid right as he asked this question. Of _course_ Falco was going to annoy Wolf. After the little demonstration he had just given with the Splenda, why had he even asked the question. "You know what… Forget I ever said anything." He muttered.

Meta Knight shut his book. "Yes Falco. If you're already annoying Wolf. I can tell how he feels." Meta Knight muttered, shuddering at the thought of the long afternoon with the annoying Jigglypuff.

_**-Flashback-**_

Meta Knight sat peacefully on his bed, washing his mask with a small washcloth. It was dry and was used to merely dust it off. Jigglypuff stood behind Meta Knight, her face bright with curiosity. "What're you doing?" She asked him, pulling at his cape.

Meta Knight sighed angrily. "Dusting off my mask." He replied, putting the rag down and giving Jigglypuff a dull look, his eyes shining with disgust behind his mask.

Jigglypuff stared at him. "Well… Wont you need water or something while doing that?" Jiggly asked. Shifting from one foot to the other, obviously impatient with Meta Knight's boring answers.

"No… Water will make it rust. I'm find by myself thank you." He said darkly, pulling back his cape from Jigglypuff's reach. The pink puff was proving to be_ very_ annoying and it hadn't even been ten minutes yet.

"Oh okay…" Jigglypuff said quietly, walking away into the bathroom slowly.

Meta Knight sighed in relief. "Thank Starland…" He muttered, putting the cloth down and on top of his drawer. He got up and flew in front of the mirror, satisfied by the glaze it gave off. However, his pride was interrupted by a shower of water soaking him straight in the face.

"Water makes everything clean!" Jigglypuff shouted with a bucket in her small hands. Small water droplets dripped off of the side of Meta Knight's mask.

Meta Knight paused for a second, looking at himself in the mirror. He turned angrily towards Jigglypuff. "You idiot! I told you water makes my mask rust!" He yelled, his eyes burning with fury behind his mask, that was now soaked with water.

Jigglypuff frowned. "I'm sorry… I just wanted to help." She said quietly, her face brightening up once again. "Let's just get the water off then!" Jigglypuff smiled, running back into the bathroom and coming out with a role of paper towels.

Meta Knight held his arms out and shook his head. "No... No… No!" He rasped, as Jigglypuff began covering him in paper towels.

_**-End of Flashback-**_

"It's the sole reason I'm here reading instead of in my room where it's quiet… Or at least it was until Jigglypuff invited Kirby to come over." Meta Knight muttered, twitching.

Falco remained quiet. He had to admit, he couldn't really blame Meta Knight. Was that really how he seemed to Wolf? He shook off the thoughts and shrugged. "Well that's your problem." He said, however uncertainty was in his voice. He took one last sip of his chemical-filled coffee and tossed it on the ground careless of where it went.

Ness frowned at Falco's carelessness and bent over to throw the cup away. He just sighed, shaking his head. _He'll probably regret it later_... Ness thought. Watching as Falco walked away.

Ooc/ It was shorter but I hope it was still good. 3


	3. Karaoke

The second one

Here's the third one... Enjoy. Karaoke Fun. Prepare for a lot of randomness…  
:.Credit For Song's.:  
Rick Astley – Never Gonna Give You Up  
Bobby McFerrin – Don't Worry Be Happy  
Linkin Park – Lying From You

it had been a long day, rivals paired up with each other as roommates. And for many of the brawlers, they were not enjoying their time. The Master Hand had gotten so tired of all of the complaints, that he had decided to throw together a small occasion for the brawlers to get to know each other better. There's nothing a little karaoke couldn't fix. However, Wolf whom was sitting by Civ growled. "This is horrible... I didn't agree to this..." He muttered, slashing his tail angrily.

Civ sat beside him, sighing. She too, wasn't a fan of singing. Though she wasn't horrible at it, she didn't like getting in front of the others. She looked around and spotted Olimar and his Pikmin messing with the equipment. She smiled to herself, amused on how Wolf still held a grudge against the captain. _Would Olimar sing? _She thought, doubting it. She looked and saw Sonic, Peach, and her heart lurched as she saw Jigglypuff on the stage, a microphone in her hands. She tapped Wolf's shoulder and once he had gotten his attention, pointed to Jigglypuff on the stage.

Wolf looked up to what had drawn Civ's attention, and his jaw dropped open. "No way…" He squeaked, having of heard the rumors about Jigglypuff. If it was true what everyone said, once she sang, everyone would fall into a deep sleep. Hopefully the other part of the rumor wasn't true… He didn't want to wake up with marker drawn all over his fur, because that crap was definitely hard to wash out. He didn't want to go walking around like a pirate or clown for two weeks all because of a pathetic puffball. "I hope they aren't going to actually let her sing…" He muttered.

A loud announcement was heard from above, and a loud voice boomed through the room. "Hello brawlers! We have gathered you all here tonight for a chance to volunteer for karaoke! So grab a mic, and sing your hearts out!" When the voice ended, Wolf rolled his eyes.  
"I'd much rather die..." Wolf smirked.

Meta Knight walked slowly over to Wolf and Civ, and took a seat next to them. "Am I the only one concerned about Jigglypuff's singing?" He asked. A tint of worry in his voice, he glanced around the room. Looking at the frightened look on all of the Pokémon's faces. "Besides another Pokémon, that is." He muttered.

Civ slowly raised her hand, and then brought it back down. "Do they even know what they're getting their selves into?" She asked, curiosity overcoming her worried tone. "I mean… I've heard Jigglypuff is sensitive towards her singing. Do you think they're just trying to encourage her to prevent fighting? Or anymore drama?" Civ suggested, shrugging a bit. "Either way... They can't let her sing." Civ declared.

Wolf nodded along. "I object against this whole thing to begin with." He muttered. Shifting his head from side to side. "I bet I'll be dead by the time this is all over." He sighed, glaring at Sonic who was getting ready to sing. "That blue rat is going to cause more drama then the puff to begin with." He thought out loud, then looking up and seeing the amused look on Meta Knight's face.

"You're probably right; Sonic is quite the trouble maker." Meta Knight agreed, Civ also nodding along.  
Civ lifted her head as she saw Peach tap the microphone and music began to play. Her left eye twitched. Not _THIS_ song… Civ thought in horror. Recognizing the rhythm of the 'Don't Worry Be Happy' song. She covered her ears and hid behind Wolf, not wanting to show herself to Peach. She absolutely _HATED_ this song.

Wolf shared Civ's hate. It took all of his resistance not to march up to the stage and smash all of the equipment. Instead, he sat there with his hands gripping the side of the chair, eagerly waiting for the dreaded song to end.

"Here's a little song I wrote. You might want to sing it note, for note, don't worry… Be happy!" Peach began, swaying back and forth to the beat of the song. "In every life we have some troubles, but when you worry you make it double, don't worry! Be happy!" Peach's face brightened as she watched Olimar's Pikmin sway along with her. A couple of brawlers such as Kirby and Jigglypuff for singing along with her. Well, Kirby tried to sing as best he could anyway. When the song ended, Civ was laying on the ground, her hands still cupped over her ears. And Wolf was twitching like crazy. "I despise that song…" He rasped, taking a big breath and staring over at Meta Knight, Who wore the same expression.

A couple of minutes later, Sonic walked carelessly onto the stage and grabbed the mic. Everything was set up and ready and Shadow, a white and black hedgehog held a stereo in one hand. He had an emotionless look on his face as he pressed a small button, and the music 'Never Gonna Give You Up – Rick Astley' began to play.

Falco sat with Fox, Marth, and Ike. Straight off, he noticed what Sonic's goal was. He threw a glance at Fox, then stared back at Sonic. "That's guy's going to RickRoll us all!" He exclaimed. Pushing his way out of his chair and walking towards the stage.  
Fox looked up, a dull look on his face. "Rick, what?" He asked. Giving Marth and Ike a confused look.  
Ike and Marth shrugged, also completely unaware of what Falco was talking about.

Civ also recognized the song. "No! Not RickRoll!" She shouted, as if it were the worst thing in the world. "Wolf, you have to stop him!"  
Wolf had no idea what this 'RickRoll' was. But he figured it was something he didn't want to be a part of. And he definitely wanted a chance to play hit-the-chog. As soon as Civ finished speaking he grabbed his blaster and ran up to the stage. He hopped onto the platform and grabbed Sonic. "Never will you... Uhh…" Wolf paused, trying to remember what it was Civ had said he was trying to prevent. "Oh yeah! Never will you RickRoll me!" Wolf snarled, then grabbing the confused Sonic and throwing him onto the ground. He put one foot onto Sonic's chest and let out a victory howl, before throwing his fist forward to try and smash Sonic's face in.

Sonic's eyes were wide with pain and puzzlement. "What's your problem?" He snarled, moving his head out of the way. Wolf's fist hit the ground next to Sonic, barely missing him. But creating a dent in the stage. "Shadow, help?" Sonic growled.  
Shadow stood where he was, and just had a smirk on his face. He had somehow found a bag of popcorn and was eating contently. "Why?" He spoke in a calm voice.  
"I hate you…" Sonic hissed at his rival, then staring up at Wolf, trying to escape his grasp.

Civ and Meta Knight stood there, stunned by how quickly a fight had broken out. "He has a lot of rage in him, doesn't he?" Meta Knight asked, blinking at the sight of Wolf holding down Sonic and trying to create a fight.  
Civ nodded. "I'm used to it. I'd figure he wouldn't mind getting a chance to strangle Sonic anyway." She smiled, loving the show Sonic was putting on of trying to scramble up, but failing due to the fact of Wolf's weight in his armor.

Meanwhile, Fox watched in horror at his Rival and Sonic on the stage. Ike and Marth gave him a look that said 'He's your rival, do something'  
Fox sighed to himself, he knew that when Wolf joined brawl nothing good would come of it. "Fine…" He muttered, picking himself out of his seat and walking past Falco, onto the stage. "Wolf, let Sonic go." He growled, flicking his tail.

Wolf looked up from Sonic and stared at Fox, he wasn't exactly done with Sonic, but defeating Fox in front of all the others would be quite the opportunity. He lifted his foot of Sonic. Sonic quickly scrambled up and tried to punch Wolf but ended up hitting a spot of his armor. He held his hand and whimpered.  
Wolf rolled his eyes. "Idiot." He muttered. His gaze gave away from Sonic and went towards Fox. "So we meet again Fox?" He smirked.  
Fox scowled at Sonic's pathetic attempt to punch Wolf, and then glared at his rival. "Why did you have to break out and fight at a time like this?" He asked, fury filling his voice.  
Wolf's eyes shone. "Who are you to tell me what I should and shouldn't do?" The two's fight was interrupted by a bright happy voice.  
"Hey Fox! Hey Wolf! Are you two going to sing?" Jigglypuff chimed, thrusting a microphone into both of their hands. "What song are you going to sing?" Jiggly asked, holding out a song book.

Wolf shook his head. "Uhmm... No. I uh..." Wolf stared at Jigglypuff, whose gaze was turning angry at Wolf and the confused Fox. "You're going to sing. Weather you like it or not!" She spat. "There's no room for fights, especially on the night the hands put together to _stop_ fighting."  
Wolf blinked along with Fox, very confused at Jigglypuff's mood change

Falco walked next to the stage. "But the whole reason we're _in_ brawl is to fight." He pointed out, crossing his arms and staring at Jigglypuff, raising an eyebrow. "I say, let them go ahead and fight!"  
Cheers of approval came from behind Falco, Civ being one of them.

Jigglypuff puffed up to about twice her size, she grabbed Fox and Wolf with both her arms and glared at them. "**Sing!** _Or els_e!" She hissed.

Wolf looked around at the amused looks the rest of the brawlers gave him. "Where's the damn songbook?" He growled.  
Fox stood by him, not knowing what was worse. Being mauled by Jigglypuff, or having to sing a song with Wolf. He picked up a book that Jigglypuff had dropped, deciding he didn't want his reputation ruined by getting beat up by a cream puff. "You choose the song, don't make it stupid." He hissed, shoving the book into Wolf's arms.  
Wolf, who was still holding the mic, held the book in his arms. He flipped through the pages, grinning evilly at some songs he could have Fox sing. But then, he himself didn't want to look stupid. But the book was filled with the worse, most classic songs you could hear. "I hate all of these." He declared, dropping the book on the stage.  
Fox just stared at him, wincing.

Gasps were heard throughout the crowd, and Jigglypuff looked even angrier. "Fine, if you don't sing, I _will_!" Jigglypuff smirked, grabbing another microphone that looked strangely like a pen.  
Wolf winced. "God is a cruel man…" He mumbled, shifting from one foot to the other. His tail hung down. _Nothing's going right… God help m_e... He thought.

"Civ to the rescue!" Came Civ's voice, a white Pikmin was sitting on her shoulder. "Don't worry! I've found a song!" She declared, picking herself up and marching over to the stage. She plugged her iPod nano she had brought and plugged it into the speakers. "Don't worry. it's a song you two'll know. Meta Knight helped me program it." She smiled, uploading words onto the karaoke screen. The song started playing.  
_Linkin Park – Lying From You_

Wolf was confused for a while, there was a somewhat-rapping part to this song. So he guessed Fox was to sing it. Fox gave him the same, confused, glance. Wolf just grabbed the mic and got ready to sing, despite how stupid they both felt. Fox began his part first. Altogether, things were sounding pretty good and people looked impressed. Civ's eyes shone happily. Fox struggled a little at first, but got the hang of it after a couple of verses.  
"When I pretend everything is what I want it to be I look exactly like what you had always wanted to see, when I pretend I can forget about the criminal I am stealing second after second just 'cuz I know I can but I can't pretend this is the way it will stay I'm just-"  
"try-ing to bend the truth." Wolf sang, looking at the words, it being rather difficult with only one eye. However the words came out clearly and he was quite pleased with himself.  
"I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be. So I'm-"Fox cut of his singing again to let Wolf sing his part.  
Wolf took a quick breath, knowing he had a big screaming part… His thoughts were a mix of disgust and he wished he could just get up and leave. But everyone was focusing on him and Fox. "Ly-ing my way from _**youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**_!" He shouted, taking another quick breath as Fox quickly finished his part.  
"No, no turning back now!"  
"_I wanna be pushed aside so let me_ _**GOOOOOOOOOOO**_!" Wolf shouted, mixing in a bit of a howl as he said in the last part. His gaze was solely on Civ, he didn't want to receive any of the other's looks. Even if they weren't criticizing ones.  
Fox repeated his last verse, saying it quickly on sync as he was supposed to. He threw an angry look at Falco, even though he had tried to get him out of this. He wasn't sure who to blame, and if he gave Jigglypuff any of these looks she wouldn't be pleased. "No, no turning back now!"  
Wolf was starting to get the hang of this shouting thing. He took fewer breaths and focused on the tone of his voice. "Let me take back my life, I'd rather _**BE**_ all **aloone**!"  
Fox repeated his last verse, rolling his eyes. At least he didn't have to do any screaming parts like Wolf had. He knew he'd do horrible with those. Though he couldn't help thinking that Falco would do a lot better when rapping. He was probably going to be criticized for this later. "No turning back now!"  
"Anywhere on my own! Cause'I can _**SEEEEEEEE**_!" He screamed, fighting all of his instincts to start panting. He didn't want to look stupid… Not like he already hadn't. His reputation would be crushed after this. He had to think of a way to regain it. And quick.  
"No, no turning back now!" Fox said for the last time, sighing in relief. He looked down and spotted a couple of people gathering around the stage. Kirby, Pikachu, Red, Civ, ToonLink, Olimar and a couple of his Pikmin, and Falco. They all seemed to be enjoying theirselves. He smiled to himself.  
"The very worst part of you is _**me**_!"

When Wolf finished, he nearly fell on the ground. He looked at everyone's gazes and everyone around the stage and felt like he was getting smashed in between something. He felt a little lifted at the sight of Civ, and the sound of cheering. But now it was time to get rid of all of that. "I never want to do that again, and next time I have to, I'll shove the microphone down your throat!" He snapped at Fox, hopping off the stage and leaving with Civ who was still carrying a white Pikmin on her shoulder, which Wolf had not yet noticed. Civ's cheering was heard behind everyone as the two finally left. Wolf obviously didn't want to stick around for Jigglypuff's act.

Fox let out a sigh of relief as Wolf was back to his old song, then noticed that Civ had forgotten her iPod. _I'll have to get Falco to take it back…_ He thought. The hot pink color of the device reminded him of the one that had talked them into all of this to begin with. He looked around. "Where's Jigglypuff?" Fox asked, somewhat worried.

"Right here." Pikachu muttered, flicking his tail over towards Jigglypuff who was on the ground, sparking every now and again. Her light pink fur was sticking straight up. "She didn't like the song, and was about to stop you… So I…" Pikachu stopped and narrowed his eyes. Realizing what he'd done wasn't exactly the best.

Fox quickly unhooked the iPod and walked up to Jiggly. "Can we get some medics here?" He asked out loud, before turning to Falco and handing him the pink iPod. He saw the amused look on his face and answered quickly. "Give it to Wolf to give to Civ." He said simply, walking up to the table where Marth and Ike sat. Falco joined them both.  
Marth stared at Fox.  
"You two didn't sound too bad." He muttered, staring at the scarred look on Fox's face. Ike nodded along. "The other's seemed to like it at least."

Fox sighed. "Do me a favor, and don't let me remember this day, _ever_ again." He scowled and watched as several colored kirbies brought Jigglypuff away.

Meta Knight walked up to the group. His eyes shone with amusement. "Well… That solved problem on sleeping tonight." He chuckled darkly

Ooc/ Fox And Wolf would make a good rock band. xD Anymore ideas? Karaoke was fun. And yes, Civ now has a white Pikmin accompanying her everywhere. Wolf won't like it though. There'll be some fighting next chapter.


	4. The Nightmare

:.Okay. Here's the fourth chapter. Fighting! Yay! Anyway, if 'the second one' thing appears above this again, I have no idea how to get rid of it. Sorry. Anyway, Enjoy.:

It was dark and quiet around Wolf, his head hung off the side of the bed and he could hear deep breathing coming from other side of the room. Defiantly not Falco's. For a second he thought he could hear a faint familiar voice. He listened as hard as he could, and could only make out the words _betray_, _destroy_, and _thrive_. Curiosity overwhelmed him as he cautiously slumped out of his bed towards Falco's. A small light flew across his bed sheets as a car went by. They were smeared with blood and ruffled feathers and below the bed, on the floor was the limp, lifeless body of the once striving bird, Falco. Wolf backed away, eyeing the body with a turbid look. "Falco?" He asked quietly, but it was useless. Falco was dead.

A shadow loomed over the room, a two red eyes shone out from the darkness. "You are the one that destroyed me…" It rasped heavily. "And for that, you must be destroyed." It hissed, heavy footsteps nearing closer to Wolf. Wolf thought he could make out the slight shape of Falco's beak in the darkness. Wolf felt relieved, yet angry. "You're not fooling me Falco! I know it's you!" He snarled, showing his fangs. "I thought I made it clear for you to stop? Do you _want_ me to fight you?"

The existent walked slowly into the one patch of light that hung in the middle of the room, what Wolf saw, shocked him. It looked like Falco, but despite Wolf's bitter hope. It wasn't. This clone had dark crow-like feathers. Its clothes were torn and bruised and its eye glowed like the way Wolf could never forget. This being, he was looking at, was very well THESOURCE. (You have no idea who that is yet...)  
"B – But I killed you!" He shouted in disbelief at the being in front of him. Another car drove down the road and THESOURCE's shadow danced along the floor. It was the solid black figure of a Wolf, and it moved about freely while the cloned Falco just stood there.

The shadowed Falco's eyes glinted in amusement. "Tell me Wolf, how can you be so foolish, as to try and kill something that doesn't even live?" It answered back. The clone began walking closer to Wolf. He threw one last glance at the body of Falco and smirked. "He was a great soul to feed off of, now I can make my return." Echoed its hollow voice, his footsteps made the same rhythm he had heard so many times, the rhythm that had almost taken over him at one point.  
_'Dun, Dun, Dun'_

Wolf stood his ground, he could feel his breathing rate slow down to the rhythm of THESOURCE's footsteps. The fur on his back bristled up in fear. "**No**!" He roared. "You aren't real! You're dead! You're gone! I _**KILLED**_ you!" Wolf repeated. His remaining eye was wide with fear.

"That's what Civ said too." The voice said back, it becoming dark and hollowly as the wolf-like shadow walked slowly over to a small point in the room. The light that the clone-Falco had been standing in drifted over towards the corner of the room he was at, and instantly, the shadow disappeared. "Look what became of her and what will soon become of you, too." It mocked.

Wolf's eyes narrowed. "_No_…" He shrieked quietly. In the corner of the room was Civ, the own bone of her wing piercing through her heart. Blood seeped onto the floor, and began rising in the room they stood in. Yet what scared Wolf was the lifeless-red eye Civ had gained, hung open as if it were happy, as if it had life. But her blue eye didn't. Blood soon covered up to his knees and soaked his legs. The awful stench of blood reeked through his senses as he tried to escape out of the room, but the door that had held out so weakly before was built of steel. Wolf hurriedly reached for his blaster to find it gone. In his panic, he hadn't even noticed the clone-Falco and the shadow nearing him. As he turned around and noticed them, he couldn't breathe. He felt as if he were going to choke down and die. His lungs kept telling him to breathe, yet when he tried. He couldn't. He saw one last glimpse as two walls of darkness began to choke him, and he fell to the ground, the taste of blood filling his mouth.

"Goodbye coward." Mocked THESOURCE's voice, watching as Wolf O'Donnell was choking in the own blood he had once saved. "Perhaps you shouldn't have interfered with me to begin with." THESOURCE's hollow words faded out as Wolf died away.

Wolf's eyes shot open, they searched the room in fear. He wasn't dead? Was it all just a dream? He sighed in his relief, but didn't want to get too comfortable yet. He heard breathing over Falco's snoring, but it was soft light breathing. Not cruel enough to be THESOURCE's. He looked over in Falco's direction and saw the bird sleeping peacefully. Where was that breathing coming from? Wolf picked up a flashlight and shone it towards Falco. "Falco!" He whispered in a demanding tone, trying to wake the bird up. After no response and the breathing continue, Wolf growled to himself and tossed the flashlight at Falco. "Wake up dammit!" He demanded.

The flashlight hit Falco's skull, and judging by the noise it made. It looked like it must've hurt for anyone there to witness it. Falco darted up from his pillow; he held a hand over the left side of his skull where the flashlight had struck him. Looking around, he spotted Wolf's red flashlight he had always kept under his bed and growled, picking up the flashlight and getting ready to toss it at Wolf.

"Falco! Falco stop!" Wolf demanded in a retrained tone, holding his hands out a shaking his head, trying to make as less noise as he could.

"Why the hell did you throw a flashlight at me?!" He yelled, loud enough to wake the others in the next room.

Wolf listened, trying to hear the breathing, but the noise had faded away. Had they scared whatever was in their room? "There was someone in the room and I couldn't wake you up! But you had to yell and scare whoever it was away!" Wolf rasped through the darkness, even know Falco couldn't see it, his eyes were blazing with anger. Couldn't Falco resist yelling for _once_?

Falco was quiet for once; his footsteps could be heard as he went and flicked on the light switch. He searched the ground for whoever Wolf had claimed to be hiding in there room, but no one was there. "You're just imagining things." He growled, lifting his head. "What; is the puppy afraid of the dark?" He mocked.

Wolf growled. _I KNOW I heard something…_ he thought, having the urge to grab a desk and continuously bash his head against it. _I must be going crazy… Maybe all of that yelling yesterday did something to my head…_ He thought to himself. Hiding his relief from Falco and then resting his head back on the pillow. "Alright, watch out for objects while you sleep." Wolf smirked, having the urge to throw things at Falco.

Falco rolled his eyes. "Whatever…" He whimpered, rubbing the spot where the flashlight had scarred him.  
Falco shut off the light, and almost immediately after, a sigh of relief echoed throughout the dark room. Quickly, he flicked the switch back on and both animals looked at each other, both shouting the same thing.  
"Did you hear that?!"

"SEE?! I told you I wasn't imagining things!" Wolf yelled.

Falco had an unsure look on his face, he sighed to himself. Trying to show as little fear as possible, however his feathers prickled up. "We should call someone." He quickly suggested.

Wolf scowled. "At this time of night? Who the hell are we gonna call?" He demanded, stepping out of his bed, his fur all over the place, looking messy and ungroomed.

"_**GHOSTBUSTERS**_!" Shrieked a voice coming from under the bed, then quickly a whimper was heard as if whoever had shouted had regretted it.

Falco and Wolf both jumped back, Falco had screamed while Wolf barely held it in.  
"Show yourself!" Falco demanded, his gaze focused on the bed.

Wolf watched cautiously as a white tail emerged from the side of the bed. _A spirit?_ He thought, before almost face palming himself. "Civ! What the hell are you doing in here?!" He roared.

Falco had the same angry expression on his face. "How the hell did you get in here?!"

Civ backed away a little. "No need to be angry… Uhh..." Civ flinched, staring at the door that was literally torn off its hinges. "Alright! I snuck into your room!" She admit, stress chiming in her voice.

Wolf stared at the door and twitched. "I wonder if other people have problems like I do?" He asked himself, chaos had already started and it wasn't even morning yet. Was it going to be like this each night? _Hell no… Please…_ He pleaded to himself, dark rings lining around his eyes. His tail drooped tiredly. "Why?" He asked blandly, not in the mood to be kind to _anyone_. Not even Civ.  
Falco gave Civ a scolding look. "Yes Civ, why?" He added in an angry tone._ I'm about to beat this white rat to a pulp! _Falco thought. He was still pissed off about the flashlight that had hit him on the side of his head.

Civ frowned, and then stood up. She got ready to admit everything to the two. "It's total hell in there! One of the kirbies melted a plastic plate in the oven, and guess who had to clean it out?" Civ growled, showing her paws. Black ash covered them. "I can't even sleep! Kat's sitting there rambling to me. _'How's Falco? How's Falco? Is Falco alright?'_ I'm just like, **I DON'T FUCKING KNOW LADY LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE**!" Civ snarled, shouting loud enough to wake up the whole building.

Wolf and Falco were silent, stunned at Civ's sudden outburst. Well, it was official; none of the three brawlers were having a nice night.  
_You're making it a living hell in here…_ Falco thought, getting ready to kick Civ out before he heard footsteps running towards their room.  
"Great… Who could that be?" Wolf asked tiredly, giving Civ a strict look. "Could you be any louder?"  
Civ retreated back and looked at the ground, unable to meet the strict leader's gaze. "Sorry Wolf…" She muttered.

A young angel-like boy ran into the room with what looked like a smaller version of link. They both looked down at the door with a bewildered look then stared at Wolf, Falco, and Civ.  
"What's going on?" Pit asked, raising an eyebrow. His wings flapped a little in curiosity. However he still looked tired, his hair was messy and his eyes drooped. The same was with Toonlink, only he wasn't wearing a shirt and wore nothing but boxers. He wasn't expecting a _girl_ in the room.

Civ retreated under Wolf's bed, trying to shield herself away from Toonlink's pixely nudeness.

Falco snarled and pointed towards Civ, who was hiding under the bed. "_**THAT'S**_ what happened." He spat furiously. "That _thing_ comes into our room, rips our door off, and then basically wakes up the whole building."

Wolf gave Falco and angry Wolf. How dare he call Civ a _thing_. He just crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Not willing to say anything else since he didn't completely disagree against Falco's complaints.

Pit stared at Civ who was under the bed. "Explanation please?" He called to her; a feather fell from his wing and onto the floor.  
Toonlink looked up at Wolf, and his eyes widened with amazement. "You're Wolf right?" He asked excitedly.

"It's hell in there! You can't make me go back!" Civ exclaimed from under the bed.  
Falco glared at Civ, then turned back to Pit and sighed. "Apparently the guest's area was too much for her." He chirped a tint of disgust in his voice.  
Wolf turned to ToonLink, raising an eyebrow. "Yes… What of it?" He asked, wondering how this elf-cartoon-thing knew him.

Pit tilted his head. "Too much for her? What do you mean?" He inquired, folding his wings slightly._ I wonder what could be going on in there, certainly nothing to horrible, right? _Pit wondered, the tiredness beginning to fade from his eyes.  
ToonLink gave Wolf a confused look. "Because I get to fight you tomorrow, don't you remember?" He asked, looking suspiciously towards Wolf. Surely he hadn't forgotten already?

Falco shrugged his answer. "From what I've heard from Civ, it was so bad she was unable to sleep. I wouldn't mind going to check for myself…" He muttered, his voice filled with curiosity. "But that doesn't give her a right to tear off our door, and wake us all up in the middle of the night." He quickly added.  
Wolf blinked at the young version of link. His left eye twitched. Why hadn't anyone ever told him this? "Oh…" He said darkly, turning away from ToonLink. "Of course I remember, I'm just a little tired is all." Wolf snarled, staring at ToonLink with disgust. "And put some clothes on, you look filthy…" Wolf snarled.

Pit chuckled a little. "I guess your right, but I wouldn't blame her too much. After all, what if you were in her place?" Pit asked, picking up the feather he had dropped and placing it behind his ear.  
ToonLink drew back at Wolf's insult. He frowned a little. "Alright Wolf, Can't wait to fight you though." He said, quickly brightening up and stumbling clumsily towards his room.

Falco hadn't thought of that, he stared at Pit and looked back at Civ. "I guess you're right…" He muttered, feeling defeated for the first time since he had been here. "Hey rat, are you find under there?" Falco called over towards Civ.  
Civ poked her head out from under the bed. "Yeah, I'm good." She spat back, unhappy about the 'rat' comment. "Why, do you think I would cause that much of a-"Civ cut herself off. She decided not to finish her sentence, knowing it'd be too easy to aim it against her self. Civ pulled herself out from under the bed, her wings dragged behind her. She walked and sat next to Wolf. "Wolf… IS THAT JESUS?!" She asked. Her eyes were wide with surprise.  
Wolf felt a pang of guilt as ToonLink left, but he shook it off. They'd settle things when the fight began. He nearly fell over at Civ's outburst. "No Civ… This is…" Wolf thought for a while, he had heard about this angel-like-boy and knew his name at one point. But due to the lack of sleep, he couldn't focus. "I can't remember my name right now, and I can't worry now anyway, I need to get some damn sleep so if you don't mind…" Wolf said, casually walking over towards his bed and collapsing onto it.

Pit stared at Civ's wings in slight amazement. He turned back to Falco and began backing away towards the door. "It's been nice meeting you, but I really don't want to bother Wolf." He said with a small smile, waving to Falco.  
Falco waved back to Pit. "Don't trip over your door on the way out."  
Pit laughed, walking back into his room to join ToonLink. He needed rest to entertain ToonLink when tomorrow came.  
Falco walked and turned off the light, Civ was already under the bed. "If I hear any of you, I'll kill you all while you're sleeping." Falco rasped angrily, growing tired again.  
"I'm hearing that from you?" Wolf groaned, cupping his ears and at the moment, wanting to curl up and sleep for what seemed like weeks, years.


	5. Civ's Fight

:

:.Okay… Now I REALLY promise fighting in this one. Brawl fighting that is. I also have a plot on the way. So look forward to that. ) Suggestions are helpful… Flashlights the new weapon of war..:

Darkness surrounded the area, and the faint scent of blood filled the air. Shadow's whirled around, colliding with each other at times making a loud erupting noise. Wolf found himself roaming down a dark hallway that looked oddly familiar. The ceiling was cracked and seeped with blood, dripping onto Wolf's fur now and again. He winced, blood began seeping down his leg, and he began limping. _What's happening to me? _He asked himself, falling down onto all fours and staring at the blood-stained ground hopelessly. _I'm lost… It never ends… _ A large feminine scream pierced Wolf's ears like needles; he lifted his head forward and saw a rather tall woman being held down by a Wolf-like shadow.  
"Hello, love. Are you afraid of me?" chimed a familiar voice.  
Right as Wolf was about to try and save the woman in front of her, something pierced into Wolf's chest and he cried out immorally. He tried to pull the object out of his chest, but his hand touched nothing. He continuously bled. He could feel the pain, yet nothing stabbed into him. Why was he living through this hell? He felt a sharp pain in his skull, but it wasn't nearly as worse as the wound in his chest.  
"You're so pathetic!" hissed the voice again; however it was less demanding, and was friendlier.

Wolf's eye shot open. He looked around him cautiously and placed a paw over his chest to make sure there wasn't the serious wound there that he had dreamt of. Sighing to himself, he placed a paw on his aching head and felt an object with his other paw; he grabbed it, half expecting it to be a knife or weapon. But instead he pulled out his red-flashlight towards him. Growling to himself in disgust, he threw the flashlight under his bed without a care. "What do you want, bird?" He demanded in a slurred tone. He pulled the covers off of him and saw Falco sitting on his bed, pulling his shoes on.

Falco looked down at Wolf and raised an eyebrow. "Have you forgotten already? Get out of bed you lazy ass, you're going to be late for your match with ToonLink." He hissed hastily. He finished putting his equipment on and stood up, brushing himself off and glaring at the door. It had bothered him so much during the night, which Falco had gotten himself up and taped the door back to its original place. It was a rather sad attempt but he was fairly pleased with his work.

The stream of silence was intruded when a flashlight flew out from under the bed and hit the wall right next to Falco, creating a barely-noticeable dent in the wall. "Who the hell threw a flashlight at me?!" demanded an angry female's voice. Slowly, Civ groggily walked out from under the bed. Her back ached, and her head hurt, but other then that it was better then staying at the guest's area. Several golden feathers were under Wolf's bed, they had obviously fallen from Civ's wings when she had shifted stances several times during the night. Her hair went in every direction and she picked up a small brush from under the bed and combed it out slowly.

Wolf quickly leaped out of his bed, of course! How could he of overslept? As he heard Civ's outburst he turned with a guilty look over towards Civ. "Sorry, forgot you were under there." He mumbled, looking at her dull white fur that had obviously been coated with dust and frowning at the sight of it. "Go take a shower, you look horrible." Wolf stated, turning back into the mirror and brushing his fur out while putting on the proper clothes and equipment as fast as he could. He grabbed his blaster, reflector, and several other weapons out of his drawers.

Civ rolled her eyes at Wolf. "I will… I'd just rather watch your match first. Besides, the shower in the guest's room is filthier then I am. Can I use yours?" She pleaded, making a puppy dog look with her eyes and sticking up her lower lip. At that moment, she looked like an abandoned puppy.

Falco watched Wolf with a strange look as he was ready in about, six seconds. He stared down at himself. It took him at least thirty minutes to get completely ready, but then again he figured Wolf didn't really care how he looked. Unlike himself, who actually _wanted_ to have a good reputation. Falco's feather's coiled as he glared at Civ. "No, you can't." He spat, answering Wolf's question for him. "Deal with the guest's shower. If the Master Hand knows you're here he won't be pleased. So be happy we kept you here for a day." He muttered, turning away from Civ. _Ungrateful brat…_ He thought angrily.

Civ crossed her arms and glared at Falco. "Well, why don't you go check out the guest's shower? I'm sure you'll think differently once you do." She said in a smartass like voice, her tail lashed from side to side angrily.

"Well your attitude explains why Wolf actually let you hang around with him. You two both act like idiots!" Falco stated simply, rippling with laughter. He faced Civ and gave her a mocking look. "I _will _check out the shower. And I'll prove it to you it's not as bad as you make it sound!" He said confidently.

"Pssh… Good luck!" Civ spat, looking back at Wolf who was staring at himself in the mirror with an unsure look on his face. "Wolf?" Civ asked, tilting her head.

Wolf had been ignoring the two's bickering. _Why am I having these dreams? Should I just ignore them? Should I tell Civ? _He questioned himself, shuddering slightly. Hearing the mention of his name Wolf looked up. "Uh… Yes?" He asked in a nervous voice.

Falco looked up at Wolf. "He's probably nervous about that match with that brat!" Falco snapped, a grin rising on the side of his beak. "What's wrong Wolf? Afraid of a kid?"

Wolf looked back at Falco. "No. I was just thinking." He said back quickly, pushing himself out of two legs and walking up to the taped door. "Falco… How do you plan to get _out_ of the room?" He asked; his tone was dark and emotionless.

Civ followed after Wolf, laughing at the sight of the poorly-taped door.

Falco stared at Wolf and Civ. He was about to open his mouth to say something, but he couldn't find the right words. "God dammit…" He muttered, glaring at Civ. "What are you laughing at? You're the one that destroyed the door to begin with!"

Hearing this, Civ shut up and looked at the door. She reached over and poked the door with one finger. And about five seconds later, the door fell over. Civ raised an eyebrow. "Yeah… Real sturdy." She mocked.

Wolf rolled his eye. "Come on Civ." He said coldly, walking out of the room. _Does this mean THESOURCE will come here? How can I prevent this?_ He wondered, holding a card with his match directions and time. He had five minutes to get there, he'd manage. He continued reading; the match was to be held at the Spear Pillar. "What the hell is the Spear Pillar?" Wolf asked out loud.

"The Spear Pillar?" Civ asked, excitement shone in her eyes. "I know what that is! Follow me." Civ said calmly, walking in front of Wolf. She lead him out of the building and towards a large sign that said 'Pokémon -' "The Spear Pillar is a Pokémon stage, so we just have to follow this path and follow more signs…" He explained.

Wolf stared at his daughter, a satisfied look on his face. "And how, may I ask, did you figure this entire thing out by yourself?"

Civ shrugged. "I wanted to get away from the people in the guests area… And I like to play my Pearl version." She replied, walking down the path.

Wolf followed after her. Their footsteps were the only thing that could be heard as they walked. Wolf looked confused as they stumbled into three different paths and ToonLink sitting on a nearby bench. His head was in his arms and he looked upset.

Civ blinked and walked slowly over to ToonLink and poked him. "Uhm… Hello? Aren't you supposed to be having a match with Wolf?" She asked; thrown back a little at the relieved look he gave her. Wolf walked up next to Civ, looking down at ToonLink with a dazed look in his eye.

"Well yes… I tried to find my way here but I sort of got lost…" He muttered, pointing to the 'under construction' signs. "They're reconstructing the roads so we have to take a whole new route to get places." ToonLink explained, looking down at the ground in shame.

Civ looked at ToonLink and blinked. "Well, you're in luck, because I happen to know where the Spear Pillar is." Civ smiled; motioning for the others to follow after her.

Wolf threw a look at ToonLink and saw the nervous look on his face. _Was he nervous? Poor child is going to take some recovering after this. _Wolf thought, smirking to himself. He used to have sparring matches with Civ; she was surprisingly a good fighter. But he had always ended up winning in the end. He wondered how Civ would do in a fight, and then it dawned on him. _I'll get Civ to fight, she hasn't fought in a while… Besides, it'll only be fair. Kid against kid. _He smirked. "Hey Civ?" He asked.

Civ continued walking, not wanting to get the two late for their match. "Yes?" She replied, managing an answer back but almost tripping over a tree root in the process.  
ToonLink also looked back at Wolf, a puzzled look on his face.

A small grin formed on Wolf's face. "As you know, I haven't been able to see your strength lately…" He paused; smirking at Civ's confused expression. "It doesn't matter what the hands say, I want you to fight ToonLink for me." He said with pride; looking forward to seeing Civ fight yet again.

ToonLink looked surprised; he had been expecting to fight Wolf. And this had made him a little nervous. But now he just felt foolish, having to fight against a girl. He gave Civ a perplexed look.

Civ's face brightened. "Really? Awesome!" She cheered; glad she was going to actually get to fight in brawl. She turned to ToonLink who looked even more nervous then before. She laughed a little. "Don't worry; don't hold back while you're fighting me, because if you do, you might come back seriously injured." She said, turning away from the two and starting to run in the direction of the Spear pillar.

Wolf winced as Civ began darting away. "ToonLink, remember this. Civ is great when it comes to speed and defense. But her strength isn't her best point. Use her own strategies against her." Once he finished his sentence, he ran after Civ; who was obviously too excited to wait for them to catch up.

ToonLink stood in place, thinking about Wolf's words for a moment. _Civ's never been in a brawl though… Could she really be that challenging? I mean… She doesn't look like she'd put up much of a threat… _ToonLink thought. He knew he shouldn't underestimate the small white wolf, but it was rather hard not to. Honestly, she looked harmless. Noticing that Wolf had almost disappeared in front of him, ToonLink snapped back into reality and dashed after the two.

Civ stood in front of a large hedge, waiting for the others. Wolf was panting when he finally caught up, and ToonLink looked like he were about to fall over. Civ just blinked. "Keep following." She mumbled, rolling her eyes and heading through the hedge.

Wolf and ToonLink looked confused, but decided not to answer any questions. They just followed after Civ through the hedge, and it was surprising what they saw in front of them when they came out the other end. In front of them were bleachers lined with people and other brawlers, in the middle of the area was a huge pillar-like object and the Pokémon Dialga stood on the very top. He let out a roar of triumph as the three entered the area.

ToonLink's right eye twitched. "How did that path lead over here?" He asked, staring out into the space-like edge.

Civ shrugged. "There's that huge row of stairs over there you're supposed to follow, but that's tireing and takes longer." She said brightly; pointing to what seemed like a never-ending staircase of crystal-like steps.

Wolf just blinked. "I'll just go tell the hands you two are fighting; I don't feel like hearing or answering anymore question." He muttered, walking up the bleachers to where the hands sat, he noticed Fox, Kirby, and a couple of the others watching him as he walked up.

"I wonder how he'll convince them…" Civ muttered, worry filled her voice as she spoke and ToonLink could swear that he saw her shudder.  
ToonLink looked up and saw Wolf heading toward them, coughing. He just nodded his hand and sat down, and soon, the hands were making an announcement.

"Attention all brawlers and visitors, it seems Wolf O'Donnell has come down with a desise, Because of this; Civ will be battling in his place." blared Crazy hand's voice. Crazy hand could be seen bouncing around above on the bleachers, unable to sit still unlike the Master Hand who, if he had had a face, would be glaring at Wolf. He obviously didn't believe him.

"A disease?" Fox asked, giving his rival a confused look. "He looks _fine_ to me!" Wolf whispered into Marth's ear.  
Marth nodded along. "Yeah, why do you think he made Civ fight instead?"  
"Well, ToonLink's a kid… And Civ's a kid… Maybe he didn't want to fight ToonLink because of that reason?" Fox suggested, not really blaming Wolf. "But then again… He fights Civ all the time…" Fox mumbled out loud.  
Marth shrugged. "We'll find out later… I'd like to see Civ fight anyway." He admit. Sitting down and getting ready to watch the fight.

Wolf looked away from ToonLink and Civ and searched for somewhere to Civ, he looked over and saw Meta Knight, Jigglypuff sat next to him. Without thinking, he walked up the bleachers and sat next to Meta Knight.

Meta Knight looked away from Jigglypuff, trying to ignore the pink puffball. "Why didn't you want to fight?" He asked, curiosity shone in his eyes. "It doesn't seem like you at all."

Wolf just shrugged. "I wanted a chance for Civ to fight is all, and since ToonLink's another kid… I thought it'd be better for her to fight ToonLink then I would. Besides, I probably would've left the brat with a broken leg anyway."

Meta Knight just blinked. There was something Wolf wasn't sharing with him. He shrugged it off and turned around to see ToonLink standing proudly on one side of the area and Civ standing on the other.

"May the match between ToonLink and Wo- I mean, Civ begin." The Master Hand shouted.

Immediately, ToonLink dashed forward towards Civ with a bomb in his hand, he tossed it quickly at her and immediately drew back.  
Civ was surprised at ToonLink's speed, seeing the bomb rush toward her; she rolled out of the way and ducked to avoid the explosion. He hopped onto her two feet again and ran towards ToonLink, slashing her claws out at him.  
ToonLink's eyes widened, he leaped backwards, almost falling off the edge. He used his clawshot and grabbed it quickly, then launched himself up and stuck his sword down as he fell.  
Not expecting this, Civ was stabbed in the back with his sword. An open wound formed on her back and started bleeding through her white fur. Civ shook it off like it was nothing and dashed past ToonLink with her claws ahead of her.  
ToonLink had just hit the ground when Civ slashed past him, his sword fell to the ground in the process and claw marks ripped his cloak and covered his right arm. He quickly grabbed his sword and shielded the punch she threw at him.

Meta Knight's eyes were glued to the match. The two opponents were even in speed, but he wasn't quite sure on power. Link had a better range in moves but Civ looked dangerous in close combat. "What was this fight? The rules I mean?" Meta Knight asked, not turning his head from the battle.

Jigglypuff spoke up this time; her eyes were focused on ToonLink. "The match was one life, just to start out for a first match." Jigglypuff said simply, her gaze drifting towards Civ this time.

Wolf's eyes shone with pride. He had remembered when he, at a time, taught Civ that move. The two hadn't exactly respected each other then and were more like enemies. He couldn't help but feel unsecure though, why was he just sitting here? Shouldn't he be out trying to figure out and fix this whole episode with THESOURCE? He shoved the thought to the edge of his mind; he was probably just imagining things. Right now, he had to focus on the match.

ToonLink flipped away from Civ till he was at a reasonable distance from her, he pulled out his bow and began pulling back an arrow.  
Civ saw this and frowned, she wish _she_ had some weapons, despite her wound, she ducked to the ground and managed to avoid the arrow. Civ quickly crawled forward and grabbed ToonLink by his arm and threw him onto the ground, ToonLink stuck his sword up as he fell to the ground, and it cut Civ across her wrist. Civ winced and placed her other arm on her wound, it was deep, and it hurt like hell, but she would live. "Not bad." She rasped, panting.  
ToonLink stood back, he was breathing hard. "You're not too bad yourself." He replied. He had a huge headache from where Civ had thrown him on the ground.

All of a sudden Dialga; who was watching over the match, released a huge roar. A huge blue beam began forming over ToonLink.

ToonLink felt sickened at the beam above him, he quickly dashed out of the way but he hadn't been nearly quick enough. The beam struck the end of his hand and his sleeve. His sleeve had completely vanished and his arm looked burnt. That's when he noticed, his sword was gone. He looked around hopelessly for the blade, only to his horror, finding it clutched in Civ's paws. _I must of dropped it when the beam hit…_ He thought angrily towards himself.  
_Yay! Weapons! _Civ thought, happily slashing the sword around. He turned around and gave ToonLink a playful glare. "Can you fight without this sword?" She smirked.

Crazy Hand looked over at Civ, holding ToonLink's weapon in her hands. "Hey Master, is that cheating?" He asked.

"No, it's not. It's perfectly fair." Master hand spoke back blandly.

"Oh… Okay." Crazy hand said back, continuing to watch the fight.

Fox had overheard the two hands short conversation. "What do you think Marth? I'd hate it if someone took my weapons… But…" Fox stopped, wanting to hear what Marth had to say first.

Marth shrugged. "As a swordsman, I say it's fair. Even though we don't like others touching our weapons, he should have been more careful. It's his own fault." Marth pointed out.

Fox shrugged. "I guess you're right." He admits, not really liking the idea of it, despite the rules.

ToonLink looked hopelessly at the sword, he was about to give up. But something urged him to continue. Quickly, and suddenly, he grabbed his boomerang with his one could arm and tossed it at Civ. It smacked Civ across the head and flew back to him. "I have other weapons too!" He pointed out.  
Civ began stumbling a bit from blood loss, but she urged to continue the battle. As the boomerang struck her, she held her head. Both opponents looked tired. "But… Can you use any of them?" Civ asked, eyeing ToonLink for a long time.  
ToonLink hesitated. Civ had, had his sword. And he needed two arms to use his arrows. His bombs were heavy and took a while to light if he just used one arm; he was stuck with his boomerang and his own strategies. "I'm not giving up yet!" He informed quickly.  
"I'd be upset if you did!" Civ spoke, suddenly rushing forward with the blade. She was surprised, it was heavier then it looked. With all of her strength, she threw it forward at ToonLink.  
ToonLink hadn't expected the blow; he flew off the stage and off of the cliff.

_**GAME SET!**_

Civ sighed in relief. She heard cheered above her from all the people and brawler. She bled greatly and felt like she could sleep for moons. However, she noticed that she still held ToonLink's sword in her hands. Where was he? She watched as a pillar appeared above her and ToonLink fell onto the ground. His wounds were healed completely and he walked up to Civ, shivering a bit.  
"Great job." He said. Disappointment was in his voice.  
Civ looked at him and panted. "Here… You can have this back." She spoke, handing the blade to ToonLink. She watched in relief as a small staircase appeared in front of them, allowing them to exit the stage. Civ nearly fell over, but ToonLink helped her off.

Meta Knight looked down at Civ. "She looks injured… Why didn't they heal her?" He asked, looking at Wolf with concern in his eyes.

A voice interrupted Meta Knight. "Because, once the winner wins, they have the wounds to keep from the battle." The Master Hand explained his voice full of satisfaction. "I have to say, that was an interesting match, Even though _someone_ wouldn't fight." He muttered, throwing a glare at Wolf.

Meta Knight wore an unsure expression behind his mask. He followed after Wolf, who was walking slowly over towards Civ. _couldn't someone get killed that way? _He thought, blinking it away. He approached the crippled Civ. "Great fight, both of you." He said nobly."

Wolf flashed Meta Knight a grateful look. "Thank you, both of you. I must go get someone to tend to Civ's wounds." He replied back, flinging Civ over his shoulder and walking away from the others. Though when he did, he couldn't help seeing the dreaded image in his mind of _THESOURCE_...


	6. You Like Chinease Food

:. The sixth chapter. And NO Civ and ToonLink _**AREN'T**_ a couple! D And if you're wondering how a Landmaster floated in space… It's just that badass. .:

"Yes, can I have the whitest whine you have, and a tray of orange chicken?" Wolf inquired, trying to act as polite as possible towards the waitress that was serving him. He _reall_y wanted to just run into the kitchen and grab whatever he wanted, but no. He had to pay, a _'bill'_. He hated restaurants like these, he preferred buffets where you could just pay, eat your food, and leave. But of course, when you were with others nothing was easy. Wolf sat in a booth with Meta Knight sitting beside him. Civ and ToonLink sat across from them. After the fight between the two, they had become fast friends and usually were seen hanging out with one another. It had been Civ that convinced him into letting ToonLink come along, he hadn't really objected to it, whatever could keep Civ out of his fur was fine with him.

The waitress looked an awful lot like one of those Toad creatures that followed Mario around, except she was covered in the color pink and had two long locks of hair hanging down to her waist that were held up in two burettes. She wore a metal plated nametag that engraved her name in blue letters. _'Toadetta'_

Wolf rolled his eye to himself. _How original…_ He thought to himself, staring at Civ and ToonLink. "What do you two want?" He asked, giving his menu back to Toadetta.

Civ was the one that spoke up first. She licked her chops hungrily. "Can I have a Pepsi, and a plate of shrimp curry?"

ToonLink looked at the menu, he felt dizzy at the sight of all the things he could order. "Uhh… I'll just have what she's having." He muttered, not wanting to bother Wolf by taking too long to order like he usually did.

Wolf put the menus in a small pile for Todetta to pick up and gave ToonLink a revolted look. _What, does he think I'm going to hurt him? _Wolf thought, sighing to himself. "I'll just have you two share a plate then, we're all going to have to eat each other's dishes anyway." He pointed out, knowing the rules of the usual Chinese restaurants. He couldn't help but stare at Civ, she still wore bruises from her battle with ToonLink, and the sword mark on her back was there to stay for a while. What annoyed him most was the small white plant that sat on her shoulder, eating a fried noodle. He looked up at Wolf with unblinking eyes. Wolf shuddered a little, it looked demonic.

Todetta nodded and quickly wrote something down on her listing pad. "What about you?" She asked, turning towards Meta Knight.

Meta Knight looked up from the menu and placed it in the pile carefully. His sword stuck up beside him, resting on the restaurants carpet. "I'll just have a glass of water." He said quietly.

Todetta nodded and picked up the stack of menus. "Thank you, your food will be with you shortly." She smiled, leaving the others with a bow of her head. Her light pink locks dangled behind her as she left.

Meta Knight watched Toadetta walk away then turned to Wolf. "Who pays the bill?" He asked, his eyes flickering with amusement.

Wolf turned to him and laughed lightly. "It was your idea to come here… Besides, I forgot my wallet…" he fibbed, placing one paw in his pocket and silently drawing out a twenty dollar bill and throwing it on the table. "Brawlers eat half off, that'll cover it." He declared, tucking his pockets back in.

Meta Knight glanced back at him, then at the twenty dollar bill on the table. "How about I pay ten, you pay ten, then we leave the extra as a tip?" He offered, grabbing a ten dollar bill and showing it to Wolf, then handing the twenty dollar bill back to Wolf. "It's not like it's time to pay anything anyway."

Wolf shrugged. "Sounds like a deal." He said in satisfaction, staring at a Chinese zodiac chart on the table. He looked for his year of birth, until he finally found it. "You are an Ox." He read out loud. "A born leader, you inspire confidence from all around you. You are conservative, methodical, and good with your hands… Damn right I am!" Wolf boasted, his face darkening at the sight of his negatives. "Guard against being chauvinistic and always demanding your own way… Screw that. Whenever I want my own way, it's usually correct to begin with."

Civ raised an eyebrow as Wolf read his Zodiac's description out loud. "Sounds just like you." She commented, grabbing the chart out of Wolf's hands and looking for her own date in birth. "Nineteen-ninety-six… You are a rat…" Civ said darkly, glaring at the sign on the paper.

ToonLink held on hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Shut up…" She muttered, beginning to read her description. "You are imaginative, charming, and truly generous to the person you love. However, you have a tendency to be quick-tempered and overly critical. You are also inclined to be somewhat of an opportunist… Does that really sound like me?" Civ asked.

Meta Knight, ToonLink, and especially Wolf all glared at Civ. "Yes, it does." They all said at once.

Civ shrugged. "I'm not seeing it… But whatever." She muttered, handing the list over to ToonLink. "What're you?"

ToonLink looked over the list and finally found his date of birth. "You are a splendid companion, an intellectual with a very strong need to set difficult goals and carry them out. You are sincere, tolerant, and honest but by expecting thesame from others, you are incredibly naive. Your quest for material goods could be your downfall." He declared; his face mixed with many different expressions. After a long while of making it all out, he finally was able to talk to the three. "Why do I have to be the pig?" He complained.

Wolf growled. _Pigma… _He thought, leaning against the window that hung by the booth. His eye filled with sadness, yet rage at the thought of his two old teammates Pigma and Andrew betraying him, and dying shortly after.

"Because you suck!" Civ snapped back at ToonLink. But shortly after, she gave him a jokey look. "Well… I'd rather be a _pig_ then a _rat_." She pointed out.

ToonLink shoved Civ, but then stared at the rat Zodiac chart. "I guess you're right." He shrugged.

Meta Knight rolled his eyes. "Does it really matter? In reality, Civ you're a Wolf. And ToonLink you're a human." Said Meta Knight darkly, he didn't see why the two kids were so concerned of which fantasy animal they were. After listening to Civ and ToonLink argue about how they'd rather be the tiger or the dog, he turned back to Wolf. "Why are kids so amused by such little objects?"

Wolf shrugged. "Hell if I know, you buy them an extra-mileage landmaster with air conditioning and a built in phone and stereo and they'd much rather play with the box… And bubble wrap."

"That was oddly specific." Meta Knight mumbled.

_**-Flashback #2-**_

"Alright, Civ! Listen closely because I'm only going to say it once, to control the- _**What the hell are you doing?!**_" roared Wolf's voice over the communicator.

Slight popping was heard over the communicator. "Popping bubblewrap." Civ answered simply as popping continued to be heard.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! Here I am, trying to teach you how to operate a landmaster, and you're _popping_ bubblewrap?!"

Civ looked up from popping and looked into the communicator. "_**No!**_ Well yes… But I've been paying attention!"

Wolf crossed his arms. "Alright, what button do you press to shoot?"

Civ hesitated. "Uhh… This one!" She shouted, pressing a large blue button, all of a sudden a large red beam shot out from the Landmaster and flew into a small white planet in front of them. A large explosion formed in front of them and Civ's eyes were wide with fascination. "Pretty…" She muttered.

Wolf was silent for a long time as he watched the explosion die away. "Civ…" He hissed quietly.

"Y – Yes Wolf?"

_"You just blew up Pluto!"_

"Well… If it hadn't of _been_ in my way I wouldn't have shot it!"

Wolf mumbled some words to himself that Civ was unable to make out. "Well… It wasn't a very good planet anyway. Just… Let's just go." He sighed._**)**_

"Can we blow up some more stuff?"

"**NO!** Give me that Landmaster back. I'm giving it to Panther!"

"But I want the Landmaster…"

"Civ! Do what I say!"

Suddenly the Landmaster shifted towards Wolf and the end of it's cannon began glowing. _**"NO!"**_ She snarled.

_Shit… _Was Wolf's final thought, before having to get lazar surgery and needing to take a lot of aspirins. After that day, Civ never operated any of the equipment ever again, when it came to large machinery.

_**Flashback End**_

By the glare Wolf was giving her, Civ knew automatically what he was referring to. However, she was lucky Toadetta walked up with two plates of food and four drinks. If she hadn't, she probably would've ended up in another argument with Wolf. And whenever those happened, everything within a mile of them promised to be burnt, smashed, or killed. "Here's your food. Enjoy." She sang happily, placing the trays on the table and then skipping away.

ToonLink stared at the two large plates in front of them, the plate on the left was covered with orange chicken and steam still rose off of it; Making ToonLink drool. However, once he looked at the curry. Something about it sent him the wrong way. He decided straight away he wouldn't be eating any of it. Toadetta had also included a free side-order of two egg roles with a side of sweet sauce and a small pan of rice. "So…" He said quietly. "Who gets first serve?"

However, he had spoken too soon. Wolf was already dishing out Orange Chicken and Curry onto his plate, he added a spoonful of rice too and snatched the eggrolls. "Civ doesn't like eggrolls…" He explained. "So why waste them?"

"I like eggrolls." ToonLink muttered, grabbing a plate and stealing the second eggroll straight off of Wolf's plate. He grabbed a couple pieces of orange chicken and practically covered most of his plate in rice.

Civ gave ToonLink a strange look. "What's with you and rice?" She asked. Grabbing some curry and chicken. She couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the big pile of rice on ToonLink's plate. She looked out of the corner of her eye to see Wolf stand up, but then Meta Knight motioned for him to sit back down again. She guessed he was pissed off about the eggroll.

ToonLink just shrugged. "I like rice…" He replied simply.

Meta Knight blinked, he hadn't really wanted much to eat. He just reached over and got a small bowl of rice for himself. He hadn't even touched his water yet. "Well. Ordering's done." He stated hollowly; his voice filled with relief.

Civ ate a piece of orange chicken, her tail wagged happily. "I haven't had food this good since Krystal came over that one time and cooked." He yipped happily.

Wolf lifted his head up. "And where was _I_ when this happened?" He asked in a lifeless tone. He knew Panther was friends with Krystal in all, but he had never thought that he would actually invite her to their _**secret**_ base to cook for them. He growled to himself, if that had really happened; at least Krystal hadn't blown their cover.

Civ stopped chewing and looked off in some random direction. "Look a bird!" She exclaimed randomly, pointing out the window.

Meta Knight laughed darkly to himself. Civ had obviously just revealed something that she didn't want to. He stared down as his pile of rice. "I'm not too hungry; I'll save it and eat later." He declared.

_How the hell do I put up with his? _Wolf thought, sighing to himself. "Whatever." He mumbled, grabbing a shrimp and vegetables from the curry and eating rather fast. _This is pretty good though… Better then the crap we get up in the base. _He thought happily, unaware of the spicy sensation filling his mouth. And then about five seconds later, his eyes widened. "C – Civ!" He coughed. "The curry is-"Wolf was unable to finish his sentence. He began coughing like crazy.

Civ blinked. "Oh! Are we playing a game? I LOVE games like these!" she said happily. "The curry is… good?" Civ guessed.

"Poison?" ToonLink asked.

Civ rolled her eyes. "Why would curry be poisoned?"

ToonLink shrugged. "Well, it might… What if Falco or someone poisoned it?" He suggested.

"Okay T.L, who poisons someone's curry? I mean really!"

The two rambled on of their pointless argument while Wolf was on the floor, choking and gasping for breath. Meta Knight, who was the only one with enough common sense to do something, shoved his water glass into Wolf's paws. About everyone on their side of the restaurant was turning and looking at them.

Wolf drank the whole glass of water in about three seconds; flames began spurting out from his mouth. He grabbed Civ's Pepsi and drank it down quickly. Yet his throat felt like it was about to burst. He ran around the room, looking desperately for something that would heal his aching mouth. A large stream of water flew out in front of him, soaking him to the core. But he soon felt the pain begin to fade away. He wiped the water away from his eye and looked in front of him. A tall female wearing a white T-shirt and jeans stood in front of him. She had long blond hair and held a white bucket in her hands, which had recently held water. He stared at the female for a while, she looked familiar. He looked around him and saw the many people looking at him, feeling embarrassed; yet angered, he growled at the nearest waitress. "What are you trying to do?! KILL me?" He snarled, his voice still rasped.

The waitress had been the one that served him earlier, she had a frightened look in her eye as if she hadn't a clue what happened. "What d-did you order?" She asked nervously.

"Shrimp curry." He said back angrily, unable to hold back a large cough.

Toadetta frowned. "Maybe one of the battle items got mixed in with the food items? There's a battle weapon called 'super spicy curry' it had the effects of… " She cut herself off, seeing the anger in Wolf's eye. "You can eat here free for the rest of your stay here! Just don't hurt me please!" She pleaded, tears making her way into her eyes.

Wolf smirked. "Fine." He replied, letting the waitress go. "But it better not happen again." He turned back to the woman that had cured his burning throat and flashed her a look of gratitude. "Thanks." He said hollowly, staring in discomfort at the gazes around him. He was still dripping wet and he felt cold now that the fire from the curry had worn off. He walked slowly over to the table where ToonLink, Civ, and Meta Knight sat. Before the others could speak up, he was going to answer any of their questions with one simple answer. "Don't speak to me about this day, EVER again." He demanded.

ToonLink stared at the drenched Wolf, who looked as miserable as possible. He shook every now on then. _Looks like my uncles dog…_ He thought, turning to Civ and mouthing the words 'is he okay' to her.

Civ winced. She looked up at Wolf who continued to sulk, but ate his food. He made sure no remains of the curry were left on his plate. "Wolf?" She asked. "Are you okay?"

Wolf looked back up at her; his eyes were cleared as if nothing had ever happened. Even though his fur was still drenched and he shook every now and then, his original gaze looked normal. "I'm fine, like I mentioned before. Don't speak of this ever again… And don't let me get that battle item either."

"That was quite an episode." Came a feminine voice, a chair was pulled up to the table and Samus, a fighter in brawl; sat down. "You're lucky I came when I did."

Wolf had barely touched his food; he had lost his appetite completely. "Yeah… What of it?" He asked darkly, but then finally coming to a realization of who the woman was. _This girl… Was she the woman I saw in my dream?_ He thought, narrowing his eyes as he imagined the same scream he had heard. He had known of Samus, but was usually in her power suit.

Civ had stopped eating; she looked over at Samus and smiled. "Samus? I saw your fight with Ganondork, congrats on the win!" She said happily.

Samus gave ToonLink and Civ an amused look. "I saw your fight too, you two were great." She complimented, staring back at Wolf. "And if I'm right, you're the one that came down with that disease?" She scoffed, watching as a waitress walked up to them with fortune cookies on her tray.

The waitress cautiously put the tray down, four fortune cookies lined it. "Your pay won't be necessary. I hope you've enjoyed your stay here." She said quickly, darting away before ToonLink could get a chance to say thanks.

Meta Knight rolled his eyes. "Are they kidding?" He smirked, grabbing a fortune cookie and quickly taking it out of its wrapper. He read his fortune out loud. "You like Chinese food…" He muttered, staring at the other around him. "I wonder why they think that." He said sarcastically.

ToonLink opened his and was already eating half of the cookie. "Accomplishments await you." He said proudly, tossing the wrapper on the ground carelessly.

Civ however, was struggling with hers. "I can't open it!" She growled. She tried to open it again. She had succeeded, but the fortune cookie flew out of the wrapper and landed onto Wolf's remaining eye. Civ looked at Wolf, and burst out laughing. ToonLink joined in. Meta Knight couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Samus just stared at him, and amused look on her face.  
(This actually happened… Sad to say.)

"Nobody say anything." Wolf growled, grabbing the fortune cookie. His eye burned from where it had jabbed him but he ignored it, he opened it slowly and read the fortune to himself.

_Beware. Chaos awaits you in the near future._

:. And here is where I end it. 0 not as long as the last. But this one was a little… Weird. XD Anyway, yes. That fortune cookie thing REALLY DID happens. Believe it or not, it was the most hysterical thing I've ever seen. Anyway, enjoy. .:


	7. Strike One

:. And so… The plotline unfolds itself! Yay! Drama! Brawl Chaos 7. Surprising how many chapters I've written though. . Anyway, for those of you that are actually reading, thank you. .:

Wolf tossed around rapidly in his sleep. He was mumbling something that couldn't be made out by Civ, who stayed under the bed. Ever since Falco had gone to see the guest's room, he actually did something nice for a change and allowed Civ to sleep in their room; as long as she stayed under the bed. She could hear Falco's light snoring, but the mattress above her kept moving as if it were going to collapse on her. Was Wolf having a nightmare? Cautiously and quietly, she slid out from under the bed and looked over at Wolf. He had a troubled look on his tired face. He _was_ having a nightmare. She put one ear up to see if she could hear what he was saying.

"Leon… Panther... _Civ_." Wolf said in a restless tone, he shifted sides once more. By now, all of the covers were thrown off of him and he looked as if he were going to topple off of the bed and collapse right there.

Civ felt a little nervous at the mention of her name. _Should I wake him up? _She thought, though something made her want to stay quiet and continue listening. Was something worrying Wolf? This surprised her, because usually when she was around Wolf he rarely showed fear, or any other emotion for that matter. She backed under the bed again and continued listening.

"Remember Wolf, you're the one that's caused this." came the same dark, evil voice that filled his past dreams. A familiar shadow stood in front of the window in Wolf and Falco's room. Three beings stood in front of Wolf, and he was able to recognize them. Despite the darkness that filled the room. He saw his two teammates. Panther and Leon, it was unmistakable. The same shadowy aura cycled them, had they been controlled by THESOURCE? However as he continued looking, he couldn't recognize the third shadow that led them.

"Who are you? And why are you doing this?" Wolf asked angrily, his tail lashed from side to side and he bared his fangs. "I'm not afraid of you anymore SOURCE, and I'm not afraid to fight you." He spoke, his words hollow.

"Maybe you could fight me, but can you fight your team?" echoed the voice. It seemed to fill the room as if it had taken over. Before Wolf had time to think, Panther and Leon began lunging at Wolf.

Wolf's eyes filled with surprise. He hadn't expected fighting to break out so easily. "Yes SOURCE, because I know these two here aren't my team. My team I have now wouldn't betray me." Wolf growled, dashing out of the way from Panther's attacks. He threw his fist into the clone-Panther's stomach. Immediately, the clone materialized and faded back towards THESOURCE. "Show yourself coward!" Wolf demanded, running towards Leon this time with his claws unsheathed. He slashed the clone across its back, and it followed the same process as Panther. "Is this all you have to throw at me?"

"Your team wouldn't betray you?" THESOURCE asked. "Are you sure about that, what about Pigma and Andrew?" Immediately, as the words were spoken. A large plump pig rose out from the ground, his eyes looked emotionless and it, too was surrounded by the aura. About right after, Andrew formed out from the ground.

Hate filled Wolf's eyes. "I'm glad those fools died!" He stated, running forward and expecting to knock out Pigma. However Pigma staggered back and avoided Wolf's hit and landed a punch in his chest. Andrew appeared at the side of Wolf and aimed a kick to the side of his head.

Wolf winced as he was punched in the stomach. _These clones are more powerful… _He thought, quickly he shifted to his side and grabbed Andrew's foot just as it was about to hit the side of his head. He pushed all of his weight forward and threw Andrew onto the ground and watched as he materialized. Catching his breath from the punch in the stomach, he flipped out of the way as Pigma was about to grab at his legs. With all of his fury, he dug his claws into the Pig's skull. Purple-like blood seeped from his wound, before he too materialized. "Whatever you throw at me I can take down, fight me yourself!" Wolf roared angrily.

THESOURCE hummed thoughtfully, before staring back at Wolf. "I know what I could do." He deemed. His paw was slightly visible as it wove in the air. Directly in front of Wolf was a small white Wolf, she was tied in shackles and looked severely wounded and defeated. "Wolf, meet past Civ." THESOURCE smirked. Slowly, the cells in his body began to rearrange their selves.

Wolf sat looking at Civ. "Civ?" He asked out loud. He was shocked when there was no reaction. "That's not Civ anymore. The past is the past, and some things deserve to be forgotten." He said quietly. He clutched his fists and ran at THESOURCE with all of his anger. "Die you bitch!"

THESOURCE grabbed Wolf's fist. "Remember; don't throw yourself at enemies stronger then you. It's like a trip to suicide." He mocked. "Do these words seem familiar, Wolf?" With one swift movement, he threw Wolf back and into the wall.

Wolf winced; he had once told Civ those exact words when he had first sparred against her. But how did he know them? He couldn't have been around as he was saying them because Wolf hadn't of even known of THESOURCE then. Unless, _No_. How could he think like that?! Civ couldn't have been betraying him behind his back, could she? As he hit the wall, he coughed up a small stream of blood. He staggered up and glared at THESOURCE, but when he did. It looked like he was looking into a mirror, what he saw was a darker version of himself. THESOURCE had copied his image, his armor, and everything. The only things that were different were the colors. His denim was a mix with black, gray and red and he had an evil look in his eyes.

"Watch Wolf, and take in everything you're about to see." THESOURCE smirked, walking up towards Civ. "Hello Civ." He said in a somewhat kind voice. However, there was a hint of fakeness. "Allow me to help you out of those shackles." He offered, a small key appeared in his hand. However, as SOURCE revealed it to Wolf. It grew into a large silver blade. "It'll all be over soon, love."

Wolf's eyes widened in horror as he saw the huge blade and the withering Civ beneath it. He almost believed it was her for a moment, because she had been in the same condition when Wolf had found her. Lost, confused, and afraid… However, something struck his mind and he stood up. Blood dripped off of a wound on his shoulder. "That's not Civ! You can't really hurt her!" He growled.

THESOURCE let go of the blade, and a large metallic sound of the sword hitting the ground filled the room. "If you're so sure of yourself, prove it." He simpered, leaning down and picking the blade back up, shortly after he dropped it. He held it out to Wolf. "Go on."

Wolf eyed the blade, and then looked back up at THESOURCE. His eyes were cold and serious, yet he could detect a flicker of amusement in them. "I will." He spat, grabbing the blade from SOURCE's hands. He walked slowly up to Civ, and could feel THESOURCE watching him. As he stood in front of Civ, she merely looked up at him. Her eyes were clouded with sadness. _Damn… She looks real… Too real. _He thought to himself, putting the tip of the blade in the ground. I can't do this… _Not to a kid, Real or not._

"What's wrong, Wolf? Can you do it, or not?" THESOURCE mocked. He stood back and eyed Wolf eagerly. "Because I'm waiting and if you're not going to do it. I will. And I'll torture her in the most deadly way possible." He chimed; happiness seemed to fill his voice.

Wolf kept his back to THESOURCE. He smirked lightly. "SOURCE, you are a fool. Do you think you can scare me with this? Because I know Civ, and she isn't anything like this anymore. The Civ I know would never give up." He spoke, the blade still clutched in his hand. As he spoke, the cloned Civ on the ground began to move. She stood up, and her eyes turned from sad, to enthusiastic and happy. She too, began to materialize.

THESOURCE looked up at Wolf; slight shock filled his voice as he spoke. "I don't believe it… You seem to have broken my clone" He muttered, he turned towards Wolf, and his glare suddenly turned cold. "You're the fool. Having these emotions, they're nothing but a distraction. I thought you'd realize that by now Wolf. I was actually hoping to team up with you, but you refuse to cooperate. And for that, I wont let you live."

Wolf turned to face THESOURCE; quickly he tossed the blade straight at the black shadow. But the sword simply faded through him. Wolf watched the blade in horror as it flailed hopelessly onto the ground. "What _are_ you?" He asked, staring at the shadow in horror. "And what do you want with me?" He echoed.

"I am The Source of darkness, and those who mess with my plans suffer." He growled, anger filling his voice. "I've had it with you, and I _will_ kill you this time Wolf. Remember this, dreams are realer then reality." With those final words, the shadow withered into darkness once again.

Wolf's eyes shot open. _Another dream…_ He thought to himself, his breathing turning heavy._ Dreams are realer then reality… Chaos will- Calm down Wolf, it's just a damn cookie… _He thought angrily to himself, the fortune cookie he had opened the afternoon before had promised him bad luck. Could it be a chance that his dream meant something? He couldn't ignore it, it was too real to having of _NOT_ meant something. Quietly, he pushed himself off of his bed and stared at himself in the mirror, despite the darkness. He took one hand and flattened down the fur on the top of his head. _We're all in danger… But what can I do? _ He thought, desperate for an answer. He sighed lightly.

Civ watched as Wolf made his way out of his bed. Alarmed, she crawled out from under the bed and stood up, and walked behind Wolf. "You were having a nightmare. Are you alright?" She whispered, trying to be as quiet as possible so Falco wouldn't wake up.

Wolf saw Civ approach him from behind, he almost lunged back and attacked but soon made out the form of Civ. He couldn't help but look at her red eye; it looked as if it were watching him. It always had, and it had always made him uncomfortable. He calmed down but tensed up at the mention of his nightmare. "What was I doing? Was I saying anything?" Wolf asked out loud, not worrying about Falco. He certainly wouldn't wake up after the little flashlight incident they had. He was mostly worried about what he might have said, had he revealed anything to Civ? Civ was very sensitive at the mention of THESOURCE. Last time he had even brought the shadow into subject, she had refused to speak to him for the rest of the day.

Civ just shrugged. "You tossed around a lot and said Leon's, Panther's, and my name." She responded, simply shrugging it off. "Nothing too bad, what did you dream about?" She asked, a look of concern flashed in her eyes.

Wolf shrugged; he didn't want to worry Civ. "Something stupid, nothing you should worry about." He lied, grabbing the remote to the small TV in Falco and his room. He clicked it on and the show 'Ghosthunters' appeared on the screen. Wolf quivered a little; he had usually enjoyed this program. But something about it reminded him too much of his nightmare. He didn't feel like changing the channel, so he just sunk back onto his bed, still sitting up to pay attention to the TV.

Civ blinked, and glanced over at the television screen. The light excited her eyes and urged her to continue watching. "Ghosthunters… I like this show." She deemed, joining Wolf on another spot on the bed next to him. Civ rested her head on Wolf's side and watched Ghosthunters. She almost laughed out loud at the shows occasional fake stunts. "Do they actually believe us to believe this?" She asked Wolf, jabbing him in the side a little.

Wolf merely eyed Civ, he wasn't completely sure of what she had asked. He felt bad for keeping such secrets from her. Was it really for the best? "Uhhh… I guess." He muttered, feeling a little uncomfortable as Civ lazed up against him; he stared into her red eye. And anger filled him, it had been THESOURCE that had done that to her to begin with. But it wasn't that that bothered him, he could have prevented it. But he sat back and watched, not sure of what to make of the scene. He had been sent to kill Civ, everyone had actually. THESOURCE had framed Civ of being a criminal while she had been completely innocent through the whole time. But that was Civ's own fault. Even though after what all THESOURCE did, she tried to fend for him. Wolf didn't know why, and he _STILL_ didn't know, and this memory angered him. "I'm _not _your father." He snarled, turning one eye and glaring at Civ.

Civ was shocked by Wolf's sudden out burst; she looked up at Wolf with narrowed eyes. "There's something you're not telling me." She hissed, forgetting to lean off of Wolf like had had wanted. "What is it?"

"Get off of me you fool!" He growled, the fur on his back bristling up. What had caused him to become so angry all of a sudden? "I'm not your father! Nor will I ever be! Leave me alone!" He spat back angrily, immediately regretting his sudden outrage at the look on Civ's face...

Civ looked deeply hurt and wounded, but in the emotional kind of way. She retreated away from Wolf and back to the side of his bed. "Sorry Wolf…" She mumbled her tone hollow and emotionless. _What's worrying him?_ _I know he couldn't have meant that. Something must be bothering him. _Despite Civ's urge to talk to Wolf, she sank back under the bed.

Fury faded from Wolf's eye. He grimaced at his behavior towards Civ and was about to apologize. However, when Wolf took a look out the window, he saw the moon rotate through the sky and the sun rise beneath it right in front of his very eyes. _What the hell…?_ Wolf thought, shielding his eyes as daylight filled the room.

Civ saw the shadows on the ground disappear, and pushed herself out from under the bed. Her eyes began to burn and she covered them quickly. "Agh! Wolf… What's going on?" She asked in an annoyed tone. "Because last time I checked, morning wasn't supposed to come _this_ early." She groaned, tucking her head back under the bed to avoid the unexpected daylight.

Falco's angry voice could be heard. "Alright, what the hell's going on?" He demanded, his feathers all ruffled from just waking up. "I just went to bed about two hours ago, why is it _morning_ already?" He questioned, glaring at Civ under the bed. "You didn't do anything to do this did you pipsqueak?"

Civ continued to cover her eyes, but couldn't help the feeling of anger she received as Falco blamed _her_ for the sudden sunrise. "Yes Falco, while I sat under the bed this whole time, I altered the physics of nature and made the sun rise four hours early." He mocked, obvious sarcasm filling her voice.

Falco turned away from Civ and narrowed his eyes; he had picked up the hint of sarcasm as she spoke. "Alright, fine. But why the hell would the sun rise so damn early?! Is this a joke? Because if it is I'm going to kill the jokers." He complained, falling back onto his bed and placing the pillow over his head.

Wolf shook his head at the two's bickering. "I'm sure we aren't the only ones concerned about this." He spoke calmly, opening his one eye and allowing it to adjust to the bright light. "I say its best you two got up though, knowing the master hand he isn't going to take the time to reverse this." Wolf sighed, his voice clouded with negativity.

Civ sighed; she accepted the fact that Wolf was right. The Crazy Hand probably wouldn't let him reverse it anyway; he was probably jumping around his room having a party right now. It was always any excuse for Crazy Hand so the Master Hand could find a way to entertain him one way or the other. "Fine…" She mumbled, getting out from under the bed and being forced to fight the daylight. Her coat however was shiny, unlike days before. She had somehow snuck a quick shower without Wolf and Falco noticing, and she was relieved about it too. "I'm going out to see if anyone else is up. Be back later."

Wolf looked back at Civ, staring at the young teen who was already wearing her morning clothes. Knowing her, she probably hadn't bothered to change clothes since her armor never really got too dirty. "Alright, that wouldn't be a bad idea. Just don't let any of the hands see you." He informed, not wanting to risk getting himself kicked out of his own room.

Falco shifted to the other side of the bed and pulled the covers up closer towards his head and groaned. "Screw you guys, I'm sleeping." He mumbled, his voice coming out rather muffled from the pillow that covered his face.

"Suit yourself…" Civ shrugged, walking out of the room. Their room didn't really have a door to open, since she had practically torn it off. She headed down the large corridor of doors. A thought struck her mind; why not stop off at Fox's place? She had rivaled against him, but it was more like a friendly rivalry. Not one like Wolf's at all. In fact, Fox had once taken Civ in for a few days to help her heal from an intense battle she had barely won. She then placed her hand over the two scars crawling across her forehead and walked slowly up to a room that read 'Room 56'. "Should be his number…" She muttered, knocking on the door, that looked as well-built as Wolf's and Falco's.

Civ waited a few seconds before a tall swordsman finally opened the door. He had expected to see someone within his size limit standing in front of him, but then took a little shock as he looked down at Civ. "Can I… Help you?" He asked, dark rings surrounding his eyes. He was obviously tired, as the rest of the building.

Civ looked up at Marth; her tail flicking in amusement. "We wanted to check to see if anyone else was affected by the sudden sunrise. Seeing as you're up, it wasn't just some dumb joke someone pulled on us after all." She said in satisfaction, for a moment on end. She had believed that it was just some prank someone had fooled on the group, probably to see Wolf and Falco fight, since it was the most likely for the two if Civ hadn't of been there to take the blame.

Marth rubbed his eyes and focused back on Civ, before yawning once more. "Yeah, rumor has it that Link messed with his Ocarina. You know that one song… What was it called? I can't remember… Too tired… But it was supposed to switch night to day and day to night…" He shrugged, stepping back into his room.

"Aren't the hands going to do anything?" Civ asked, wondering how many people were crowding around Link's room and insulting him. She laughed at the thought of it. "I mean… There must be a whole crowd around Link's room if rumor spread out like that."

"The Master Hand's probably enjoying the show." Came Fox's voice from inside the room, Civ looked past Marth and saw Fox on his bed watching The Discovery Channel. "I'm pretty sure that's why they paired everyone else up with the weirdest roommates. Its luck Marth and I don't hate each other." He smirked.

Civ realized what Fox said was right, after all. The more of an enemy the roommates became the better the battle would be when they both fought each other in combat. "Right… Well Falco's still asleep and I'm not sure where Wolf went. I'm going to go check out Link's room. Do you know his room number?" She asked Marth, figuring since Link was a swordsman and Marth also was a swordsman, he might know the room number.

Marth hesitated for a bit. "I honestly don't know… Hold on one second." Marth muttered, disappearing back into the room. "Fox? Do you know Link's room number?" Marth's voice called from behind the door.

"I think it was… Fourteen." He suggested, looking back towards the TV, he seemed to be watching some sort of documentary on space. "These amateurs… Everything they're saying is wrong." He complained.

Marth rolled his eyes at his roommate. He turned back to Civ once more. "Fox says it's fourteen. Just look for the door with lots of people crowding around it." He responded, a glint of humor shining in his eyes. "Anyway, thanks for stopping by. Come back with Falco and maybe even Wolf if he can control himself." Marth said, waving his hand at Civ and closing the door.

Civ nodded. "Alright… I'll see if that'll ever happen." She smirked, heading down the large hall of rooms. "Fourteen… Fourteen…. Twenty." She mumbled, walking a few rooms up and seeing a large group of angry brawlers and guests. Wario, Luigi, Yoshi, DK, were standing in front of a door guarded by two Eskimo-like kids. They looked strangely similar.

"Link says he didn't do it! Leave him alone!" The two said together angrily, raising their mallets and smacking the others that were trying to smash their way through Link's door to consult him. "In fact, Link says his Ocarina's gone missing!" Popo spoke up.

"Lies!" Wario spoke up angrily. "Move you idiots so I can give that dress-wearing elf a piece of my mind!" Wario roared angrily.

Civ sighed to herself. "Stop! Everyone stop this nonsense!" She demanded; staring at the others who wore tired expressions on their faces. "If Link says he didn't do it, why would he lie about it? Think!" She demanded, staring at everyone.

Nana and Popo gave her a look of thanks; however the others all glared at her in fury. But they must've thought about her claim because they all became quiet. Luigi was the first one that spoke up.

"Well'a. If Link'a doesn't have his Ocarina who does? Do you think someone stole it?" He asked, his face tinted with worry. Even all the others knew, if the Ocarina of Time had gotten into the wrong hands, chaos could break out.

Civ rolled her eyes, however her blood red eye was tinted with slight mischief. "I'm sure Link just lost it or some thing, he's not exactly the most organized person around." She pointed out, trying to reassure the others and clean them of worry. "Let's all just go back and get some sleep, it's technically still the hour for-"Civ was cut off, the hollow voice of the Master Hand filled the room.

"Attention, all brawlers and guests. A crime has been committed… We need everyone to report to the main room immediately!" The Master Hand demanded. He sounded tired and upset about something.

Civ glanced around the room at the others surrounding Link's door and watched as they talked among each other. _They're probably more curious then worried… _Civ thought to herself, rolling her eyes. "Alright; Nana, Popo, I'm counting on you two to make sure people don't start trying to kill Link when he steps out his room. Okay?"

Popo and Nana nodded along. "That's what we've been doing." They both complained, putting their mallets to the side and glaring at the others around them, especially Wario. Who had pretty much guided the whole mob to Link's room. The two both opened the door and headed into Link's room to leave with their roommate.

Civ watched as the mob began to drift away from Link's door, sighing with relief she walked back down the hall towards Wolf and Falco's room. _The Master Hand sounded worried, what could've happened?_ _Was he angry about all of this morning business? Was that the crime? _Civ wondered, unanswerable questions swarmed through her head. She continued walking and saw Wolf walking around in front of her, Falco stood next to him.

"We don't have time to find your brat Wolf; we're going to be late for that meeting." He mumbled tiredly. Falco was hunched over, and obviously had more plans of sleeping when they got back from the meeting.

Wolf growled. "Well if we DON'T find her, one of the servants will." He pointed out, lifting his head and seeing Civ in front of him. "Well it's not like it matters anyway… Civ! How did all of that Link business go?"

Civ shrugged. "Fair, the Ice Climbers were fending off a huge crowd… But other then that no one was hurt." She explained, walking up to Wolf and Falco. "Are you two going to the meeting? Not that we have a choice… I guess I'll head there with you. What do you think is going on?"

Wolf couldn't really object to Civ heading to the meeting room with them, she wouldn't really cause any trouble. Or at least he hoped. "I honestly don't have a clue, I guess we'll just have to find out."

Falco sighed angrily. He was tired, hungry, and really annoyed. "I don't see why this meeting can't be held later. It can't be _THAT_ urgent… "Falco muttered, rambling some other words that couldn't be made out.

The three finally made it to a large building, Falco opened the door tiredly and what he saw woke him up. Many people were crowding around a small area, dried blood covered the ground. Quickly, Falco dashed through the crowd and his eyes filled with horror. "Who did this?!" He demanded angrily, in front of him was the limp body of one of the worker Kirbies. However, the color was completely drained from him. He had pale black and white fur. Three wounds engraving text covered the visible part of it's lifeless body.

'CIV'

Falco drew back in horror and looked at Civ. "You…" He hissed, grabbing a blaster and running towards Civ.

Wolf hadn't any idea of what was going on, he just caught the sight of a motionless body on the ground and the scent of blood. He stood in front of Civ as countless numbers of angry brawlers and guests ran at the small white wolf. "Stop!" He growled in a demanding voice. He was about to start slashing with his claws furiously as another voice filled the air.

"The one who is called Civ, Come here!" Demanded The Master Hand, obvious hate filled his voice. "All others let her pass!"

Civ hesitated for a bit, she walked away from the security of Wolf and past the crowd, shuddering as the others gave her hateful looks. She even saw ToonLink with a look of disappointment in his eyes; she walked up to the body of Kirby and backed away. "No! _NO!_ _NO!_ NO! _**NO! NO**_!" This was all Civ could say, despite her wanting to unleash anger. She just couldn't say anything else. "He can't be… I didn't…" She muttered, feeling weary. And at that moment, she fell over.

The Master Hand stared at her, confused. "What? What are you talking about?! Are you the one that killed this worker?" He asked angrily.

"My Ocarina's gone too! Did _you_ take it?" Link asked, suspicion filling his eyes.

Wolf walked slowly up to Civ. Had she figured it out? "Civ did not kill this Kirby; she would never do such a thing as to murder someone." Wolf spoke calmly; he drifted his gaze towards several others. Falco, Fox, Meta Knight, ToonLink, Samus? Someone had to back him up.

Fox was the one that spoke up; he stepped up in front of him. Has he recognized this too? He had been with him during the fight with THESOURCE. "Yes, I've known Civ for quite a while. Besides, if you were to murder someone would you leave their corpse in the main room with your name engraved into it? Not really. Someone has clearly framed Civ."

Samus walked up next to Fox and Wolf. "I agree, besides. Civ is too sweet of a child to do such a thing."

"Civ wouldn't betray us!" Came ToonLink's childish voice, he walked to the group with Wolf, Falco, and Samus. Soon, other brawlers were joining them. Meta Knight, Falco, Pit, and Marth were the first, though not everyone agreed with them.

"Well, she hasn't exactly been in the guest's room." Came Waluigi's voice over the crowd.

This interested The Master Hand; if he had a face it would've had an interested look upon it. "Really? Where has she been then?"

To Wolf's surprise, it was Falco who spoke up. He shut his trap and let Falco talk; hopefully he wouldn't make things worse.

"I went to the guest's room to visit my girlfriend and the place was a wreck! How do you expect anyone to live there with such chaos? It was worse then Link's room for god's sake! The shower was worse then the room itself, and its utter chaos in there! I felt guilty for all the other guests; Civ was just one of the few who had the guts to say anything. And if you're going to expect the guests to live there, clean out the trash of a room first!" He hissed, giving the Master Hand an angry glare.

Cheers of agreement roared out from the crowd. Kat was silent, she blushed lightly.

The Master Hand was silent. She stared down at Civ and sighed. "Fine… She's off the hook. The burial service for this Kirby will be held tonight. Also, those who knew this Kirby, or just wants to show their respect, come ahead and join us."  
Wolf blinked his thanks towards Falco and the others, he picked up Civ lightly. He had a lot of explaining to do when she woke up, if she would even get up the courage to talk to him. _I know I have to do something now… But what the hell am I supposed to do? Just wait here like a coward and watch others die? What about Link's Ocarina? Did THESOURCE steal it? _He thought, walking slowly over to his room. One thing was for sure, he was stuck in a fight he couldn't win._  
_


	8. Strike Two

:

:. Huzzah! This is the eighth chapter now, for those of you not keeping track. They're coming slower now, but they're still coming. I'm having fun writing this, keep reading everyone. ) And tell me if you like it, I really appreciate that. The more people that like it, the more I want to write. Also, I'd like you people to give me your opinion. Should Olimar talk? I'll be running a poll, so either send me your answer or vote there. Kaythanks..:

Civ stood outside; the daylight was beginning to fade into night now. A light white body sat in a coffin in front of her; she couldn't fight the glares others gave her. She had been accused of murdering this Kirby. She had been blamed for many things before, and she couldn't help but wince at the Kirby's light dull gray fur, that had once been a cheery green color. She had known the Kirby, and had talked with it several times. He had been the only one that had protested along with her about the guest's room, but now she felt like it didn't matter. Only one person could've known which Kirby to aim its murder at, and that was her old father, the one that had terrorized her many times before and now he was tormenting her now. After being supposedly 'killed' by Wolf… He was back. _What can I do? Why doesn't he just die like he was supposed to? _Civ asked herself angrily, clutching her fists.

The small white pikmin on her shoulder tapped her lightly, trying to calm her down. Despite the small plants attention span, it had witnessed and took in everything that had happened that morning. It even understood the way Civ was feeling. Whenever someone walked past Civ whispering an insult or giving her dirty looks, he glared right back at them. After everything the pikmin had been through, it certainly had the right idea that Civ wasn't a murderer.

Civ looked up at the small pikmin on her shoulder with sad eyes. Never, had she felt more confused. Even though her friends had surrounded her more then usual that day, she couldn't help feeling as if they had lost respect in her. Not even ToonLink treated her the same way. "Thanks Ky, sometimes I think you're the only one that still respects me." She sighed, remembering Wolf, Falco, Fox, and Olimar himself. So far, those were the only beings that had actually gone up to interact with her that same day; she hadn't heard from her other friends besides ToonLink and Pikachu. While the two were playing the Wii, they seemed to back away from her whenever she lost a match, as if she were going to rage up and hit them across the face with the Wii remote.

Ky. Being the small white Pikmin blinked happily at Civ. He squeaked quietly, but reassuringly. Despite his limited ways of speaking, he had always managed to cheer Civ up one way or another. But for some odd reason, his attempts of trying to make Civ laugh were failing horribly. Civ wasn't the only one feeling degraded. Ky let out a squeaky sigh, and began to hum a small tune.

Civ had heard the tune several times from several other pikmin. Ky had often hummed it too; he figured it was something he had picked up from the others. As Civ kept her gaze on her pikmin she became awe-struck at the small leaf-like pod on his head that had formed into a bud. "Ky! You're blooming!" She sang happily, picking up the small plant creature gently. "Let's go find Olimar; I'm sure he'll be able to give me some good news, unlike the others." Civ hissed, negativity filling her voice. However right as she was about to walk back into the building to look for Olimar, a familiar voice called out from behind her.

"Hello Civ." Meta Knight said in his usual emotionless tone. His expression was unreadable behind his mask. But the look of sympathy in his eyes told Civ that Meta Knight wasn't here to criticize Civ, unlike most of the others she had passed by. He took one look at the coffin withholding a Kirby and shook his head disdainfully. "It wasn't your fault, you didn't do anything." He spoke calmly.

Civ stared at the coffin again, she felt like something had latched onto her chest and wouldn't let go. The original pink Kirby stood in front of the coffin with tears in his eyes. Even though there were many of their species, the Kirby that had been murdered was one of Kirby's closest friends. He had been the young green Kirby that had assisted him in forming back mirrors to save Starland, yet again. He would never forget how the young green puff fought bravely alongside him and his other friends; that had also crowded around to mourn for their lost friend. "I can't help but feel like it is… Scar is my father. And he wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

Meta Knight's eyes clouded with emotion as he saw the three weeping kirbies. They had all four saved him at one point, and he would never forget the young green kirbies bravery as he fought. He himself hadn't expected such unlikely heroes to free him of darkness when he had been taken over. "Don't say things like that. You and Wolf both thought that he was dead, how would you know that he would come back?" He asked firmly. He was slightly angered and stressed that Civ would blame herself for all of this chaos, but Wolf had told him himself that she was almost impossible to reason with when THESOURCE or Scar were brought into the subject.

Civ looked at the ground. "He's THESOURCE of darkness… I should've expected something. I should've known he wouldn't have just died like that." Civ wasn't taking any of Meta Knights advice. No matter what he said to try and make her cheer up, she just protested towards him and threw his words back at him. It was as if she didn't want to be comforted, just to be left alone.

Meta Knight shook his head in sorrow. "You may continue to deny my advice, Civ. But I know for a fact you can't really be thinking that way about yourself. Why exactly are you declining it? You can't possibly like feeling this way can you?" He asked, knowing how harsh his words probably sounded, but it didn't matter. No matter how mean he felt like he was acting, he had to get his word over towards Civ. He couldn't just sit back and watch the poor teen get pushed around by the others like Wario and Ganondorf had already done. It seemed like the two lived to make others feel bad by the way they had criticized Civ recently, even though they _were_ evil guys. "Just try to listen to me." He asked in a somewhat demanding sort of tone.

Ky looked over towards Meta Knight. The small bloom didn't have much of a clue of what was going on, but he had already had his mind set that he was on Meta Knight's side of the argument. He had understood enough to know that Meta Knight was just trying to make Civ feel better about her self.

Civ's gaze drifted away from Kirby G's coffin and back onto the ground. "I'm sorry Meta Knight, but right now I don't feel like I can be cheered up at the moment, everyone's treating me differently, even my friends." She sighed; her voice was harsh and cold.

Meta Knight was slightly shocked by the tone in Civ's voice. The young pup was usually bright and cheerful, but the new side of her she had witnessed seemed rather… demonic. It felt as though she could never think otherwise about herself. Was this really the same child he had seen before? However, what he saw in Civ's red eye alarmed him. It began leaking blood. Her pure eye however cried normal tears. "Civ… Are you alright? You haven't cut your eye have you?" He asked. The rare emotion of fear showed in his voice that he had tried to hide so many times.

Ky reached over to wipe some of the tears away from Civ's eye; however what he came back with was not a tear. Instead, it was a handful of blood from her left eye. The poor white pikmin almost fainted off of Civ's shoulder. Civ however quickly grabbed the pikmin and wiped her 'tears' away. Blood still stained her white fur. "No… I'm okay. Thanks for trying to cheer me up Meta Knight. I guess I'll have to think about what you said." She mumbled, the darkness from her voice beginning to fade away slowly; even though the blood still marked its trail.

Meta Knight quickly forced the fear out of him, his eyes widened at the trail of blood across her cheek and the amused look of her red eye. However, her blue eye still looked as if it were sad like most eyes would. Quite unlike her left eye that looked completely normal, happier even. _I must ask Wolf about this… I've never seen anything like it. _He thought to himself, lifting his cape and turning away from Civ. "Alright Civ. Just don't put too much weight onto your shoulders; that never helps anything." He muttered, lifting his bat-like wings and then bringing himself into the air, drifting away from Civ and Ky.

Civ sighed to herself in relief. "Meta Knight's another person to add to the list of people that still respect me." She explained to Ky, feeling a bit more cheery with his presence around. "Let's go see Olimar… I'm sure you'd like that wouldn't you Ky?" Civ asked the little bud, letting the pikmin walk onto the pad of her paw.

Ky, however pointed furiously to her bloodstained cheek. The red stood out against her white fur like silver light. He was smart enough to know she shouldn't be walking around like that, others would think even less about her then they already had. He couldn't even picture Olimar and the other pikmin's expression if they saw her in the condition she was in now.

Civ realized Ky was right. She walked slowly up to the nearest outside water fountain and ran water over her other paw, before rubbing it slowly across her cheek till the remains of blood were gone. "There, it's off." She sighed, switching off the fountain and heading back into the building where all of the brawlers gathered. She looked around for room number seventy-two and finally reached the door number. Carefully, she opened the door. She didn't bother to knock, because knowing Olimar and Diddy's room it was going to be too chaotic for either of them to hear her. However, something in the room set her off the wrong way. It was unusually quiet.

Ky must have picked up the same sense that Civ did, because he began shuddering nonstop. "Hmr?" The pikmin asked quietly, giving Civ an unsure glare. Usually Diddy or some of the other pikmin were there to greet them. But there was no trace of them. Were they just off visiting Kirby? Even so, the forest-like room was usually buzzing with animal noises.

"We can't turn back now." Civ argued, pushing the pikmin higher onto her shoulder in case she had to run for any reason. "Olimar? Diddy? I've brought Ky here to visit you!" Civ called, not exactly yelling but keeping her voice in a mid-way tone. She continued walking through the forest of a room until screams of other pikmin filled the air. Quickly, Civ ran towards the eastern part of the room where the screams had come from. As she approached, the noises of screaming pikmin became louder. She pushed back some bushes and in front of her was a large turnip-like monster. A Bulbord that was quickly swallowing up Olimar's pikmin that tried to hopelessly fight back. However, Olimar was no where to be found. Civ quickly put Ky down. "Ky! Run far away from here and try to find Olimar, I'll take care of this plant thing!" She demanded, unsheathing her claws and running at plant; that was basically equal in size to her.

Ky followed Civ's simple orders and darted away from her. Due to his size he ran rather quickly compared to the others. He continued running through plants and countless numbers of indoor trees until he finally stumbled into Diddy Kong, who was on the ground knocked out. Right next to him was Olimar; a dark expression filled his face as he rose off of the ground. His eyes were an evil red-like color. Ky felt something was wrong, he began backing away from Olimar then fled in terror as the mad captain began following after him.

Meanwhile, Civ began pushing the Bulbord away from the few remaining pikmin that were shuddering in fear, the plant tried to snap at her but she slid out of the way and kicked the plant across its point-like face. The Bulbord flew back a little but then quickly bit onto Civ's arm.

Civ winced as she felt the Bulbord's fangs sink into her arm, piercing her flesh. She wondered how the other pikmin lived like this, getting eaten day on end by these monster plant things. Something slipped into her arm, and the memories flooded back to her.

_- Flashback -_

Civ was sparring against Wolf for the first time, Wolf had requested that Civ would have a fight against him. She had the attitude of a fighter, but could she really defend herself when the time came?

"You may make the first move. Hurry up, and don't waste my time." He growled, having of hated Civ in this point of time. He watched her closely as she struggled in figuring out what she was going to do. "I'm waiting Civ. You aren't afraid of me are you?"

In Civ's confused rage, she dashed at Wolf and bit into his arm. Having of found a weak point that wasn't surrounded by armor, unlike the rest of his body. She hung on and continued twisting at the loose piece of skin in her jaws, Wolf's fur tasted horrible but she didn't want to seem like a coward.

Wolf looked down at Civ darkly, he winced a little as her small fangs pierced his flesh. "You're a fool if you think I only have one arm! I may be blind in one eye, but I don't exactly need it to move my other arm!" He hissed, lifting his other arm and with all of his strength punching Civ across her snout, making her let go and fall to the ground. "Come fight me when you think you're ready. Stop being a weakling." He smirked, leaving Civ on the ground and exiting the room, a new wound marked his arm but he didn't seem to pay any mind to it.

_- End Flashback -_

Civ nearly started crying at this flashback. Wolf and she had hated each other more then anything else in the past. Wolf still acted like that from time to time, but he was never as bad as he was then. She didn't mind now though, they weren't like that anymore. "You're a fool to think I only have one arm! I may be blind in one eye-" Civ began, the overwhelming pain biting at her arm, without bothering to finish the sentence she bashed her fist forwards into the Bulbord's snout and watched as it retreated onto the ground, whimpering. _Whoa… It worked… _"Stop being a weakling!" Civ spat at the Bulbord, feeling satisfied as it fell to the ground and the remaining pikmin picked up the body and brought it to their spaceship to produce more pikmin. Hell, even Wolf would be proud of her if he had witnessed what she had just done. _I need to learn how to withstand pain though… How could Wolf just shrug my bite off like it was nothing? _Civ asked herself, confusion filling her eyes. This question had been bothering her ever since her fight with Wolf, which had been a couple of years ago. Suddenly, realization snapped back to her. "Guys, be careful I have to go find Olimar!" She shouted to the remaining pikmin that just simply nodded along and continued carrying the Bulbord's limp corpse. As Civ ran, her eyes happened to catch a small white body making its way towards her. She skid to a stop and allowed the small pikmin to make its way onto her shoulder. "Ky?! What's wrong?" She asked, her eyes filling with horror at the small shadow-like captain in front of her. "No…" She mumbled, filling with rage and punching the ground in her fury. "Not Olimar too!" She snarled angrily.

Olimar continued walking towards Civ in a zombie-like motion; three shadowed pikmin followed him in an unusually straight line. As Civ glanced around, three bulbords came out of nearby bushes. The group continued to near towards Civ. Civ looked around her, keeping a hand on Ky so she wouldn't risk the small Pikmin being eaten, she back up into a nearby tree and put Ky onto a branch. "Ky, quickly Get help… I'll hold them off." She muttered, biting her tongue as she saw Diddy joined Olimar on his side of the shadowed aura. _Damn! I'm outnumbered! Why the hell is this happening? _She thought to herself, watching as Ky quickly disappeared to get help. She got into the best battle stance she could and prepared to fight, she really didn't want to fight Olimar. But what much of a choice did she have?

The Bulbords attacked first, they all three ran at her biting and clawing. One bit onto Civ's chest a knocked the air out of her while the other two bit onto her arms.

Civ tried to scramble out from their jaws but realized the more she tried to move, the more painful it became. Something was wrong with this bulbords, their bite hurt worse and worse by the second. Unable to bare the pain much longer, Civ screamed then lunged her head forward and grabbed the bulbord targeting her stomach and sunk her fangs into its right eye. The red eye couldn't take the pressure and green-like blood filled the socket. The bulbord let its grip away from Civ, and immediately after it did three shadowed pikmin were launched onto her. They bit and stabbed into her neck. Something was wrong with these, as they continued ripping into her she felt as if she were being shredded into bits. _Olimar wouldn't do this! This isn't Olimar! _Civ thought to herself, clutching her fists. She couldn't bare the pain much longer, the third bulbord she had knocked off earlier lunged at her chest again. She watched as her own blood stained the ground.

Diddy and Olimar smirked evilly, their laughs weren't their own. Diddy jumped and lunged onto Civ's legs, making her fall to the ground. The bulbords continued biting into her and the pikmin were tormenting her with a shadowy aura.

Civ hit the ground and her blue eye began to cloud with red from the blood that leaked into it. "NO! I promised myself this wouldn't ever happen again." Civ hissed to herself, her wounds beginning to hurt even worse. "I can't just be a coward… What would Wolf do?" Civ asked herself, quickly bringing herself to her feet then falling backwards again. One of the bulbords scrambled off of her as she fell over and the shadowed pikmin's spirits could be seen drifting up. She had killed them. Sighing in her relief, despite the other two bulbords she pulled her fists back with all her might. But it was useless, she was too weak. Wolf's words rang in her head.

_"Remember Civ, you may have great speed and defense… But don't underestimate your own power."_

How can I use my speed wisely? She thought, feeling weaker by the moment. She kicked up her legs and began running, the bulbords had planted their roots in the ground to keep her from getting away; it was useless. Civ unsheathed her claws and dug them into the two bulbords as best as she could. The bulbords retreated off of her and fell onto the ground. Civ looked back in horror as Diddy and Olimar loomed over her. Her eyes clouded with fear as small footsteps could be heard, and a large group of shadowy pikmin appeared behind Olimar. Without thinking, Civ clawed out at Diddy and sent the young monkey running. _Why hadn't I just done that before? AGH! _She thought angrily to herself. Even though the bulbords were gone, the pain kept getting worse. She watched in horror as Olimar gave the signal for all of his pikmin to attack at once. Civ's eyes clouded with anger as she began slashing furiously at the pikmin, but it was worthless. They just kept coming. Some of the pikmin jumped onto Civ and began putting her through the same pain as the past ones, unable to fight any long Civ fell to the ground and watched in horror as pikmin began covering her, jabbing and biting into her like daggers would have. _I guess this is the end isn't it Civ? _She told herself, a small tear falling from her cheek.

A blast roared from above her and a small wave of pikmin disappeared from her back. Civ was still limp on the ground, she felt like a thousand small needles had pierced her all over her body.

"Civ!" Roared Wolf's gruff voice, he was standing besides Samus Aran who was in her power suit. Smoke came from her cannon, indicating that she had been the one that had sent the blast over Civ. Samus continued blasting away the huge crowd of pikmin as best she could. Wolf ran up to Civ and began slashing pikmin off of her, Olimar tried to stop him but do to their size difference all he had to do was kick the small space Captain and he toppled over.

Ky sat on Wolf's shoulder. He grabbed onto two of the spikes so he wouldn't fall off, he stared in horror at the huge swarm of black pikmin beneath him, covering Civ like hundreds of small ants.

Samus continued fending off the large swarm of shadow pikmin, where were they all coming from?! "They just keep coming!" She shouted to Wolf through her communicator. "There's no end!" She exclaimed, beginning to stomp on the small shadows. She watched as the spirit rose into the air, but then went back to the shadow Olimar's body. The shadow Olimar was on the ground, having of had quite a fall from the trip. Her eyes filled with suspicion, she charged up her cannon and fired it at Olimar. Olimar let out a small, confused scream. And darkness began to fade away from him. The remaining shadow pikmin began to disappear too, even the one on Civ.

Olimar just pushed himself up, he didn't even look hurt. He looked around at Wolf and Samus, wondering why the heck they were in his room until he saw Civ laying extremely wounded on the ground. Blood practically covered her white coat and was all over the ground. His eyes filled with horror at his hurt friend.

Wolf stared at Civ, thorns were all over her body and she was bleeding nonstop. Ky sat on his shoulder, staring at Civ. Small tears formed in his eyes. Wolf did his best to pick up Civ without hurting her, but the more he moved her the more she bled. He would have to take the risk. _THESOURCE did this… _Wolf thought quietly to himself, picturing the shadowy figures in his mind. He didn't pay any mind to Olimar or the pikmin on his shoulder. "We have to get Civ to a hospital. Is there one here?"

Samus shook her head sadly. "I don't think there is… I think Zelda may be able to help though." She suggested; her voice tinted with worry and concern. She hadn't ever expected to see the young wolf as beat up as she was now. What surprised her though was the look at formed in Wolf's eye. It was the look of friends, _or_ a father.

Wolf looked at Samus. "Zelda, What's she going to do?" He asked, stress consumed his loyal tone and Civ's blood began to seep onto his armor. He looked down at the body that was still barely breathing. "Whoever she is; let's just hurry. I don't care." He said quickly, motioning for Samus and Olimar to follow him as he ran out of the room.

Samus quickly followed Wolf out the door and began to lead him to Princess Zelda's room. "Zelda is a very good magician, I know that she'll be able to care for Civ's wounds the best she can." Said Samus quietly, not wanting to worry Wolf anymore then he already was. She had never seen Wolf in the mood he was now. He looked lost and consumed by something, could what of happened earlier been the work of THESOURCE Wolf had once mentioned to her? Samus began to walk faster, curving through doorways as Olimar walked hurriedly after her. The remaining pikmin followed after him as he scuttled after Samus.

Wolf continued carrying Civ. Her blood began to drip onto the hallway floor as he ran. If this continued, Civ would surely die. "Samus we have to hurry!" Wolf urged, dashing ahead of her. _I will kill THESOURCE… Even if I have to do it over and over again, I'll get my revenge for what he's done to Civ!_

Samus instinctively ran in front of Wolf and smashed open Zelda's door. "Zelda, Civ has been severely wounded. There's no time to explain! You have to help us!" Samus said, dashing up to the princess who was sitting down with a spell book in front of her.

Zelda merely looked up, her eyes widened at the image of Civ in Wolf's arms. For a second, she had suspected that the brute had strangled Civ to death. But seeing the thorns piercing her all over, she knew must've been something or someone else. "Hurry, put her on my bed. I'll clean the sheets later, we have to act quick." Zelda spoke calmly, dashing into her cabinets and pulling out several different potions and supplies that she would need.

Wolf quickly did as she instructed. She put Civ down lightly on the bed. He felt a little guilty that Zelda had to be pressured on all of this, but it had been Samus's idea to begin with. _Why am I blaming Samus for this? I only have myself to blame… I should've kept Civ around me… _Wolf thought angrily to himself, looking up to see the small white pikmin on his shoulder. Had this been the thing that Civ had been carrying around on her shoulder? He hated to admit it, but it felt a little comforting with the small plant around. He had just then noticed Olimar on the ground, staying to comfort his injured friend. Wolf grabbed the pikmin gently and placed it next to Olimar. He blinked his sadness towards Olimar before turning back to Civ.

Olimar felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He had just been sitting around minding his own business when four or five bulbords invaded the area. He had tried to fight them off but they were more powerful then usual and had managed to take down both Diddy and Olimar. Had Olimar been taken over by something? He couldn't remember, but it was sort of hard to guess by the way Wolf was treating him. Usually the canine insulted him or gave him looks of hate. But this time he was keeping quiet. He sighed sadly as Ky walked up to him with tears in his eyes. Olimar had given Ky to Civ as a small present to show his thanks for the help she had given him in setting up his room to look like a forest-like environment. Now he was just hoping he'd ever get to see Civ alive again.

Zelda motioned towards Samus. "Samus, I'll need your help in handing me the proper equipment. Go change out of your power suit quickly so I can use your assistance." Zelda demanded, grabbing a green foul smelling liquid and slipping a bit into Civ's mouth and ducking her head backwards so she would swallow the liquid.

Samus did as told, she ran as quickly as she could back to her room to change. _Poor Wolf, I wonder what he's going through right now… _She sighed, not even paying attention when he bumped into another brawler.

Fox stared up at Samus, he rubbed his nose from where the power suit had rammed into it. "Excuse me?" He said quietly. "Why in such a rush?"

Samus shot Fox a look. "I don't have time to talk, Civ's on her death bead right now and I'm needed. Sorry Fox, talk to you later." She explained, then quickly dashing back towards her room. She tripped over a small blue Kirby in the process but continued running.

Fox's eyes widened. "On her death bead?!" She exclaimed out loud, running in the direction where Samus had come from. _Must be Zelda's room… I heard she was quite the healer. There isn't a damn medical building in this place anyway. _He growled to himself angrily, he picked up the speed and ran into Zelda's room. His mouth fell open as he saw Civ, then turned and glared at Wolf. "YOU did this! I bet you were the one who killed Kirby G too!" He growled angrily, unable to control his anger.

Wolf turned towards Fox, he wasn't at all bit surprised that the Fox would blame him for all of this mess. "This is none of your business pup! I'd advise you to leave, why would I want to hurt Civ anyway, why do you even care?!" He growled angrily, pulling out his blaster in his instinct to attack Fox.

Fox's gaze softened as he turned towards Civ. He came to the raw realization that Wolf was right. After all, Civ and Wolf were very close. Why would Wolf try to kill her? He simply turned away from Wolf and back towards Civ. He had seen Civ injured before, but only one person could've wounded her that badly. "Sorry… Wolf…" He spoke hollowly, his face showing intense anger. "It was THESOURCE wasn't it?"

Wolf nodded slowly. "I shouldn't have left her… This is my entire fault." He spoke. He too remembered when Civ and he were the worst of enemies. _I used to hate her… I wanted her dead. But now I just want her alive, I've become too soft towards her. _"Do you think she'll be okay?" Wolf asked. His voice was emotionless.

Zelda turned towards Wolf. "The pikmin that stabbed into her stabbed her with venom… I'm sorry Wolf but I don't think she'll survive." Zelda muttered, looking down at the ground and continuing to treat Civ as best she could.

Wolf felt dizzy, he felt like he would faint right then and there. "Alright…" He muttered, pushing his weight out the door. "Please do as best you can." He sighed, walking out the door.

Olimar watched Wolf leave, his eyes filled with sadness as he walked slowly up to his friend. He had to fix this… Somehow.


	9. Strike Three, You're out!

:

:. The ninth chapter! Will Civ live, or will Wolf turn into an emotionless wreck? Read on and find out. Falco had a sister? WHO KNEW?! Oh and yes, Civ's words were lyrics from a song. 0 'Leave out all the rest' this is the worst chapter yeetttt… Oh wellz. Don't be expecting the tenth chapter for a little while though. But I hope you enjoy this one anyway… It's pretty short but whatever.. No Olimar in this one, but in the tenth one he'll be appearing majorly .:

Wolf sat on the side of his bed, his head was held in his hands. What was happening to him? Why was THESOURCE doing all of this? _Civ might not live… _These words rang in his head, what if Civ _did_ die? What would become of him then? Before Civ even came into existence Wolf didn't care then, why would he care now? _It's because Civ was the first being that didn't treat me like a monster… _He thought quietly to himself, grinding his teeth in his anger.

"Don't blame yourself." Falco said, walking throughthe door and giving Wolf a sympathetic look. When he had had to share a room with Wolf, he had expected him to try and shred him to pieces. Or stab him with a knife while he was sleeping. Even though Wolf didn't treat him with much respect at all, he had tried his best to control his anger. The two were still enemies though.

Wolf turned to Falco and let out a low growl. "And who are you to tell me what I should and shouldn't do?" Wolf questioned, glaring at the blue bird in disgust. "All I have is myself to blame, I should've known not to leave Civ off to wander around while all of this SOURCE stuff was happening!"

Falco drew back a little; he hadn't expected Wolf to bring up the subject of THESOURCE again. He couldn't lie though, Wolf was half right. "Snap out of it!" He hissed angrily, crossing his wings and giving Wolf an impatient glare. "You used to be such a bloodthirsty rival! Whatever happened to that? Leon and Panther still remain the same, but you've completely changed!" He pointed out, quickly pulling himself to his feet as he noticed the angry flare growing in Wolf's remaining eye.

Wolf lashed his tail from side to side angrily; it flipped around like a whip. He flexed his claws towards Falco. "Because I didn't want Civ to turn out like me." He said in a whisper-like voice. "I knew she looked up to me. Like a father. Since you know very well Falco, hers wasn't exactly one she could relate to!" He mumbled, his voice growing louder as he spoke.

Falco relaxed himself; he stood up tall and gave Wolf the same look he gave him. "What are you talking about? Civ had a father didn't she?" He asked; uncertainty in his voice. He shifted around uneasily. Fox and the others often brought this subject up, however he was sad to admit he didn't _know_ who Civ's father was. They had never told him for some odd reason. "I thought wolves just left their parents after a certain while, right?"

Wolf began laughing. "That's right; they didn't tell you did they?" He smirked, turning away from Falco. "They killed your sister, Falco." He muttered, smirking lightly to himself. "Fox told me you don't like to talk about it."

Falco froze; how could Wolf just of brought this up so suddenly? "Who killed her?!" He demanded. At the mention of his sister, he blinked back several tears. _I promised to protect Sophie, but I-_ Falco cut his own thoughts off, he stared up at Wolf. "You knew this?! _THEY_ knew this? But they didn't tell me?!" He demanded angrily.

Wolf simply looked down at the ground, he didn't bother to answer Falco's whole stream of questions. "Civ killed her, her past father was Scar. He was the one that influenced her to do it… He told her that if he commits a murder towards your sister, he'd show her some respect." He told him without any hesitation. "Civ didn't know anything then, she thought her father would change and treat her like she had wanted him to. Scar tricked her, just to distract team Star Fox. Can you remember, Falco?"

Falco froze. He wanted to blame everything on Civ, everything on Wolf. But he knew his sister's death wasn't their fault. He froze, and then looked up at Wolf. "Civ… Her father is… THESOURCE?" He asked, wincing. He was angry about his sister, and rage built up inside of him once more. "I'll kill that Wolf!" He hissed. "I'll kill him for doing all of this!" Falco roared angrily, he couldn't help but feel anger towards Civ; even though she had been innocent for the most part.

"Save your breath." Wolf sighed, rolling his eyes. "With Civ dead, THESOURCE will have no reason in staying here." He replied. He felt like something was choking him, he could barely breathe. How could he say all of these things about Civ? Shouldn't he be standing next to her trying to help her?

Falco narrowed his eyes at Wolf. "How could you say that? Not too long ago you were sitting here holding your head whining, and now you're suddenly _glad_ Civ's dead?!" Falco stood up angrily, what the hell did Wolf think he was saying?

Wolf immediately stood up; he curled his lips to reveal his keen fangs. "Don't say that! Civ's not dead yet!" He said quickly, almost forgetting it himself. "Anyway, you couldn't beat THESOURCE if you tried! I've only killed him once, and that was just because a black hole happened to open up right when we were fighting." He snarled.

Falco drew back a little. What side was Wolf on? "Don't let this crap go to your head! If Civ dies, she dies and there's nothing we can do!" He spat back angrily at Wolf. Wolf needed to open his eyes and realize the way he was acting.

Wolf clutched his fists angrily. "You're just mad because your sister was too weak to defend herself against Civ." He muttered angrily, loud enough for Falco to hear him faintly.

Falco grew furious. "Shut up! My sister was plenty strong! It's that damn mutt who was too weak!"

Wolf laughed nervously to himself. "Civ was too weak? When I found her, she was sitting in a field fighting for her life. If I hadn't of showed up then, Civ would of died fighting her father."

Falco was at loss of what else to say. He honestly couldn't picture Civ trying to fend off her father by herself.

"Leave…" Wolf spoke in a dark voice.

"What?" Falco asked, somewhat confused at Wolf's sudden dark tone.

_**"Get out!"**_ Wolf shouted, picking up Panther's book that had started to gather dust on his drawer. He took one brief look at it, and then tossed it with all of his might at Falco. He didn't know what was driving him to do this, all that was bothering him was that now that Civ might be gone, he felt as lonely as ever.

Falco slid to the side to avoid being hit by the book, he stared up at Wolf. He was surprised about how he had broken out into a sudden rampage. Resisting his urge to go up and punch Wolf, he realized how Wolf must be feeling. The same way he was. "Fine, I will." He muttered, walking out of the room. _I need to consult Fox about this…_ _Wolf is out of control… _Falco thought to himself, heading in the direction of Fox's room.

Wolf sat on his bed, breathing heavily. He walked up to his drawers and looked into his mirror once more. _Why am I always staring at my own reflection when I feel sorry for myself?_ He asked himself, running his hand over his face as if to make sure he was still there. "Civ never did anything wrong…" He mumbled, reaching into his drawers and pulling out a small photo of the white Wolf, a bright happy smile on her face. Wolf sat back down on his bed and examined the picture closer. Civ's red eye wasn't there, just two Crystal colored eyes. That had been before THESOURCE had stricken again, before he had turned her left eye into a puddle of blood. In Wolf's anger, he rammed his fist into the drawer, splitting the wood. Sighing angrily to himself, he tucked the picture in his pocket and ran out the door, heading straight for Zelda's room.

Falco was walking to Fox's room, when Wolf pushed straight past him and nearly knocked him over. Falco stumbled but then caught a good grip on the ground and looked over at Wolf, who was disappearing in front of him. "Headed to Zelda's room…" Falco muttered to himself, shaking his head sadly. "That mutt's lost it."

"Hey Falco… What's up with Wolf?" Asked Fox, whom had been standing behind Falco. He froze, backing away a bit from Falco who gave him a deadly glare. "Did you two get into a fight?" He asked quickly.

Falco nodded his head slowly. "Yes… We did. But Fox, why didn't you tell me about Civ and THESOURCE and my sister?" Falco asked impatiently, he tried to hold back his anger. "We're supposed to be a team; how can you just hide something like that from me?!"

Fox drew back a little. So, Wolf had told him? "Because Falco, we knew you wouldn't of understood Civ then… You would have tried to kill her and might've ended up getting yourself killed by THESOURCE… Sorry Falco." He explained, uncertainty shown on his face. "You're part of the team, and we couldn't take a risk like that."

Falco rolled his eyes. "What? You think I'm some sort of kid? I can take care of myself, I should've known about my own sister's death. You just told me that she died in an air attack, yet all of that was a lie?" He asked angrily.

Fox shifted around uncomfortably. "I'm sorry Falco…" He mumbled.

Falco shoved past his friend. "Yeah well, I have to have some time to think. Later, Fox." He murmured. He continued walking down the hallway. Why were they all so miserable? They had been invited to the brawl to have fun and fight each other, but it felt that ever since they had arrived nothing but suffering was being shared. _Maybe I should see about Civ… I'm not sure what else to do. _He thought hopelessly towards himself, curving around and walking slowly towards Zelda's room. _I'm positive Wolf will get angry though… But I guess he'll be angry anyway. _He finally arrived in Zelda's room, and Wolf was there sitting next to Civ who looked to be in horrible condition.

Zelda sat watching from the other side of the room, Civ had stopped bleeding and she had worked to heal the wounds as best she could. There would actually be a chance of Civ living, but it was rather slim. The picture of Wolf sitting down staring at Civ with an emotionless look on his face almost brought tears to her eyes.

Falco approached the bed slowly. He looked down at Civ and couldn't help feeling sorry for all others that had befriended her. She was naturally a nice person, even after all Scar had taught her and tried to convince her into doing. He was about to try and bring Wolf to think about a ceremony for her, but knowing Wolf he wouldn't take it well.

"When my times comes…. Forget the wrong that I've done… Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed… Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty, keep me in your memory. Leave out all the rest" Civ mumbled weakly, her eyes opening and staring at Wolf, who loomed over her. "Wolf…?" She asked quietly.

Wolf was thrown off-guard from this, he looked down at Civ and hope filled his eye. "Civ?"

"Wolf…. Something's wrong." She said hollowly, pushing herself groggily onto two paws. She stepped towards the door and with every step it looked like she was going to fall over. "F-Follow me." She said numbly.

Zelda ran in front of the door and stood in front of Civ to block her passage towards the door. "No Civ! You have to stay and rest or else you'll never heal completely!" Zelda exclaimed, not wanting Civ do die at any cause possible.

Falco walked up next to Wolf and gave him a questioning look. "Well… What do you want her to do poochy?" Falco asked Wolf, an amused look on his face.

Wolf walked slowly up to Civ and motioned for Zelda to move. "I wont let anything happen to her, if this is happening to anyone else no good will come of it." He growled, holding Civ up a little so she wouldn't fall over. He shot a glare at Falco, not respecting that he had called him 'Poochy' in a situation as serious as this one.

Zelda hesitated a bit, before moving out of the way. "Fine… But I'm coming with you." She objected.

Wolf couldn't say no to Zelda's determination. "Alright, just try not to get in the way." He said gruffly, a little shocked as Civ pulled herself out of his arms and began walking normally. "Civ… Are you okay?"

Civ turned around to look at him. "Hm? Oh yeah I'm fine. Just a little dizzy at first is all." She said back. She motioned for the others to follow her as she disappeared into the hallway, limping every so often.

Falco had the urge to follow them, but figured others may come wondering where Zelda had gone. He wished he had brought that up earlier so maybe he could've been the one going with the group but realized his chance was gone. "I'll stay here and guard Zelda's room in case someone comes." He called back to the others.

Wolf couldn't help but flinch as he remembered his dream. Could this possibly have something to do with his dream? He shuddered at the faint memory of the raven-like Falco with bloodstained feathers. "Alright Falco… Just watch yourself. Get help in case anything happens." He informed him, before leaving the room with Zelda and Civ.

Falco blinked. _What's his problem?_ He thought to himself, wondering why Wolf had been so cautious. He walked around Zelda's room and stared at the blood-stained covers. Shuddering a bit, he found a non-bloody spot on the bed and sat down. _Maybe I should get Fox to help_ He thought, the blood all over the room sending chills down his spine.

"Squirtle?" called a voice from under the bed.

Falco nearly fell onto the floor, he calmed himself as he remembered The Pokémon Trainer and his Squirtle. "Hello?" He called out for the small water Pokémon. Red must've shared a room with Zelda. Speaking of which, where was Red? Maybe he was out training his other Pokémon but had forgotten Squirtle or left him to keep Zelda company. Falco stood up and was immediately tackled in the legs by the happy water Pokémon. "Hey there little guy." He called to it quietly, patting the small turtle on the head. "Where's Red?" He asked it.

Squirtle got off of Falco and stood in front of him, he tilted his head. "Squirtle, Squirtle squirt!" He declared.

Falco gave the turtle a confused look. "How come Lucario, Jigglypuff, and Pikachu can talk but none of your trainers Pokémon can, including you?" He asked it, not able to imagine himself brawling against the small water Pokémon.

Squirtle shrugged, hopping on top of the bed, despite the blood.

Falco sighed heavily to himself. He didn't want to admit he felt a lot less intimidated with the small Squirtle around. _I wonder what the others are up to now. _He thought, pushing the bloody sheets off the bed and putting them in the nearest closet. He sat on the bed, looking over at Squirtle who had fallen off the bed when he moved the sheets. He chuckled to himself and picked the turtle up off of his shell.

Squirtle smiled happily and jumped up next to Falco.

"Civ was sure acting weird… Do you think she's okay? I mean, I know I don't know her as well as Wolf does but from the days I've seen her she's never really revealed any of her weaknesses… or how she was feeling." Falco muttered, feeling a bit bad towards him self. Whenever he thought of Civ, he couldn't help but feel a bit of hate rise up in him. _How could've Civ killed Sophie? If I'm right Civ was just a small pup while Sophie was eighteen… Something's wrong. _Falco thought uncertainly to himself

Wolf and Zelda followed after Civ, who was walking rather quickly for someone that was injured. She walked straight out of the building and continued walking towards the Star Fox genre. "My senses are picking up something from here…" She mumbled.

Wolf continued walking, he kept a sharp eye on Zelda incase something were to happen. Something's wasn't right… Civ usually didn't act like she was in such a rush. Wolf stopped walking and grabbed Zelda by the arm and pulled her back. "You aren't Civ." He growled angrily, showing his claws towards the wolf.

Zelda stared at Civ, a surprised look filling her eyes. "My magic detected something was wrong too… I didn't want to say anything though." She informed the Wolf quietly. "Maybe we should keep following her though… She could lead us to something useful." Zelda suggested.

"She could be leading us into a trap." Wolf pointed out quickly, his eye gleamed with suspicion. "This is THESOURCE's doing!" He spat angrily, running forwards and slashing at the cloned-Civ. "Get out of my daughter SOURCE!"

Immediately as Wolf slashed Civ, she drew back and darkness began to seep out from her. Civ's body fell to the ground and a shadow faded out in front of them. "So… You guys are smarter then I thought you'd be." He smirked lightly, staring down at the limp cold body of Civ. "Not much longer for her, but that's not the reason I'm here." He stated.

Zelda immediately ran out towards Civ and began forming a couple of healing spells. _I can't let Civ die… _She thought angrily towards himself. She looked around the area, then glared at THESOURCE. "Where exactly is everyone else?" She demanded angrily, only seeing Falco, Wolf, and Squirtle for the remainder of the day.

"Would you like a sneak peek?" THESOURCE smirked, waving a paw. A shadowed version of Meta Knight rose from the ground. He wielded the colors of black, red, and gray. His gaze was emotionless and full of hate.

Wolf's eyes filled with anger. "Meta Knight!" He called out hopelessly, turning to THESOURCE. "I'll kill you!" He snarled.

"Let's go! Charizard!" Came a familiar voice, THESOURCE looked behind him to see a large orange dragon Pokémon looming over him. "You forgot me you demon!" Red growled. The human walked next to Charizard and glared at the Wolf-like shadow.

Wolf stared over at Civ, and thought he saw a faint shadow. He looked over at Charizard; the flame on his tail caught his eye. "Charizard holds the power of fire! He could save Civ!" Wolf exclaimed.


	10. Shadows

:. Chapter ten might have taken longer since I was on vacation and all, but I still hope it's to everyone's liking. Seriously, thanks to everyone who's given me reviews and who's read my story. Without you guys my determination wouldn't be with me right now. When this one comes to an end, I WILL make a sequel! Because these are really fun to write. Though my family finds my writings annoying, I'm glad there are those of you that are able to actually enjoy them. Thank you. I'll try to make this one longer and more enjoyable. This wont be my final chapter though. So don't worry, I'm here to stay. .:

Zelda turned to Wolf; she threw a glance at Charizard and nodded her head in approval. "While I was working my healing, I picked up readings of fire inside of her. Does Civ have the power of fire?" Zelda asked Wolf, curiosity mixed in with alarm shone on her face. She was obviously interested in Civ's ability to control fire, but also wondered why she hadn't done any fire moves on ToonLink when she was brawling against him.

Wolf was quiet; the truth was that he didn't really know himself. He remembered Civ bringing up the subject of fire a couple of times, but he hadn't really expected anything until now. "She's never really told me…" He informed, glaring into THESOURCE's eyes. "But I think that is the reason this demon's after her." He spoke darkly, he unsheathed his claws. He was about to run at THESOURCE with all of his anger, all of the hate that built up inside of him. But right as he had planned his attack, his old friend Meta Knight appeared in front of him. Only it wasn't necessarily his true being, it was the darkness that had taken him over. Meta Knight was only a shell of his self at the moment.

"You can't resist us Wolf, come join us. Hand over Civ and everything will be settled." Meta Knight spoke in his usual emotionless voice. THESOURCE had hit the target when it came to voicing his friend's personality. Has _he done this with anyone else?_ Wolf thought to himself, unable to move due to the shock Meta Knight had put on him. He almost believed it really was the dark knight, until the evil look mixed in his eyes proved it otherwise. "You're not Meta Knight, and never will you gain control of me so that I'll be desperate enough to hand Civ over to you." He spoke darkly, slashing his claws at Meta Knight but hitting his mask. _Damn… It's not just an illusion anymore. It's near the real thing. _He told himself, looking at his claws that had slashed against Meta Knight's mask.

Red watched as Wolf tried to slash Meta Knight, he frowned a little at the noise Wolf made as he slashed against Meta Knights mask. "These are the real deal… We have to save Meta Knight." Red declared, holding two pokeballs in both of his arms. "I left Squirtle with Falco. He should be fine there. What do you want Charizard to do to help Civ?" He asked quickly.

_Falco!_ Wolf thought suddenly, wondering what the bird could be doing at a time like this. _He's probably got himself killed or something._ He thought angrily, he turned to the Pokémon trainer and threw a glance at the suffering Civ. He had to act quickly. "Just get Charizard to breathe fire on Civ." He said calmly.

Red stared at Wolf uncertainly. "Breathe fire on Civ?" He echoed. Not sure if he could bring himself to order his Charizard to harm the injured wolf. "Are you sure?"

Zelda answered the question for Wolf, her eyes were filled with anger towards THESOURCE and she could still sense the faint heat source coming from inside Civ's body. "Yes, she'll be fine Red." She spoke coolly, using a bit of her own fire magic to put into Civ's minor wounds. To less then her surprise, it worked.

Red's face filled with surprise, this was more then enough to convince him. "Alright, Charizard use fire blast on Civ!" He demanded, pointing his finger at Civ like they did in the cheesy animes. (Oh c'mon, someone had to do it!)

Charizard hesitated for a bit, he blew fire onto Civ as he was told to. Puzzlement rose on the orange dragon's expression as Civ began to form into a dark shadow and simply faded into the sky. Charizard turned and gave his trainer an extremely confused look.

THESOURCE smirked then rolled his glowing red eyes. "If you thought that was Civ the whole time, you're a fool." He mocked. He walked slowly up to Zelda and grinned sheepishly. "Hey there babes, what are you doing hanging out with this mutt? I could treat you a lot better." He chimed, putting a shadowy arm around Zelda.

Zelda shot an angry glare at THESOURCE. If that wasn't Civ she had been working on healing, who was it? She squirmed away from THESOURCE's grasp. It took all of her self-cautious not to smack the pervert across the face. "Where's Civ?! What have you done with her?!" She demanded.

Wolf watched hopelessly as the last of the shadows drifted upwards into the sky. Did this mean that Civ was dead after all? Had THESOURCE just gotten rid of her corpse and put a clone in her place? If that was true, why would he still be here? "Have you killed her?" he asked angrily.

THESOURCE gave Zelda an amused look. "Aww… Don't make this hard. You and I could get along so nicely." He flirted, grabbing Zelda's chin and making what seemed like a purr-like sound. He let go of Zelda then turned to Wolf. "Dead? Not exactly, that bitch ran away from me before I could do anything!" He growled, crossing his arms. "Consider her lucky, I was planning on trying out some great weapons on her." He smiled, flicking his tail in slight disgust.

"You creep!" Red yelled angrily, pointing at THESOURCE. He wouldn't take his friend being manhandled by some shadow-perv. "Charizard let's go, fire blast!" He repeated. He was really unsure of what else to do; all he focused on right now was saving Zelda from this creep.

"Red, no you idiot!" Wolf growled, knowing what would happen if Red just went out and attacked THESOURCE like he had done. Charizard or Zelda could be badly injured that way. "Take out the clones first! With them gone, he'll be open for attacks!" Wolf informed him, hopefully talking quickly enough to reverse the attack.

Red drew back a little as Charizard breathed a huge blast of fire straight at THESOURCE. He and his Charizard watched in horror as the flames were sent straight back at them. "Dammit…" Red muttered, wishing he had taken Wolf's advice earlier.

"Watch out Red!" Zelda shrieked, running in front of red and quickly creating a crystal-like form in front of her. It deflected the fire that hurled straight towards him and sent it back at THESOURCE. Zelda smiled in satisfaction. Would THESOURCE take damage? Hopefully, if Zelda's calculations were correct.

As the flames hurled at the black shadow, a low screaming was heard following by a howl of pain. The flames cleared and the shadow stood in their place, and angry look sat in his eye. He was obviously not expecting an attack like Zelda had performed. "That's it; you two are good as gone!" He snarled angrily, waving his paws once more. A shadow version of Samus and Fox quickly appeared in front of them. "Have fun with these two, goodbyes for now." He chimed, disappearing in a puff of black and red smoke that reeked of blood and fear.

"You coward, why don't you fight for yourself for once!" Wolf yelled at THESOURCE angrily, even though the shadow had disappeared. He looked up in front of him at the clones in front of him, Meta Knight, Samus, and his rival Fox. Who was he going to fight? He couldn't help feel that he could easily defeat Fox just because of the hate between the two. "I'll get Fox, Zelda you get Samus, and Red you get Meta Knight. We have to get these three back to themselves." Wolf ordered, immediately darting after Fox, trying to keep up with his speed.

Zelda blinked her thanks towards Red. She nodded towards Wolf's orders. _He sure is full of determination; he must miss ordering his team around_. She thought, not being able to help but admire Wolf's leadership. Before she had come into brawl Link had told her to be weary of Wolf. He had told her that the dog had tried to annihilate Fox many times and he was nothing but a ruthless killer. However, that's not what Zelda saw here. What Wolf was showing right now was anything but that. He was fighting for another's life, could Civ really mean that much to the rouge? Without hesitating any longer, Zelda stepped up to the dark female coated in a black colored power suit. "Alright, show me what you have." She told the clone, crossing her arms.

Red looked over at Zelda and watched as she faced up to Samus and began performing a few of her spells. He turned to check on Wolf and watched as he began fighting with Fox, each looked evenly matched. They blocked each other's punches and shots and only inflicted damage with the most heavy of hits. Red winced a little, and then looked over at Meta Knight. He swallowed the lump in his throat and little hope shone in his eyes. When he had joined brawl, he hadn't considered his life on the line. "Charizard… Blast burn on Meta Knight's mask!" He shouted, knowing that the iron in Meta Knight's mask probably couldn't withstand the heat of the intense fire attack.

_Meanwhile, in Zelda's room…_

Falco sat on a chair; he had a rather thick book in his wings. "How to spell cast… Chapter five… When spell casting, you must make up a hand motion in which to cast your spells…" He muttered, having of found one of Zelda's books in his boredom. He reread the words and shrugged. "Here goes nothing." He stood up off of the chair and made some weird stance with his hands. "What else did I have to do? Say something… Right Uh... Hocus pocus?" To Flaco's surprise, a beam of water shot out from his wings. "Wholy crap! I did it!" He exclaimed happily, frowning at the wall that was now soaked.

"Squirtle?" Squirtle mumbled, rolling his eyes at Falco. He had meant to fire the stream of water at his skull for acting so dumb. He couldn't learn how to spell cast if he tried. Well, whenever Zelda came back he knew she wouldn't take to well to messing with her spell books while she was gone.

Falco turned to Squirtle, and then face palmed himself. "Oh… It was just you." He muttered, closing the book shut and pushing it back in the shelf. "What the heck is taking them so long? I can't help but be worried… Don't you think Civ was acting a little weird?"

Squirtle shrugged, since he hadn't really been awake when Civ and the others had left Zelda's room. "Squirtle, squir." He stated, motioning out the door for the two to explore elsewhere. He was getting pretty sick and tired of seeing Falco try to cast spells, especially since he failed at it.

Falco hesitated a little. "Well… No one's come yet, I'm sure it's unlikely someone's going to come and just randomly decide to steal Zelda's stuff." Falco muttered, pushing the chair back into its place. "So… Let's go! Hopefully they're not all dead."

Squirtle quivered a little. He couldn't imagine his trainer laying dead on the floor or any of his friends badly injured. He knew Red didn't exactly have the best self-esteem then any of the other fighters like Wolf, or Zelda. He had actually lost his first fight with Diddy Kong because he had been nervous when giving orders to Ivysaur. "Squirtle!" He said, determined to show THESOURCE what he was made of, the day before he had snuck away from red to come to Kirby G's funeral. Every since that, despite his lack of understanding he knew that THESOURCE meant business.

"Alright, let's go!" He said enthusiastically, grabbing the small turtle and placing him on his shoulder. "And let's pray no one's dead without us…" He added, walking into the hallway. He didn't bother locking the door, because it'd pretty much be pointless anyway if someone really wanted to head in. Falco however was thrown off guard by a shrill scream coming from the other end of the hall. He recognized it immediately. "Sophie!" He shouted in disbelief.

Falco immediately ran through the halls, Squirtle was practically flying off of his shoulder as he ran. _Sophie! She's not dead, she's alive! _He thought eagerly. Civ hadn't killed his sister after all! "Sophie!" Falco roared, running down the long halls of the Brawl Manor. _Damn halls! Why do they have to be so long! _He thought, continuing to run towards his screaming sister.

Wolf continued fighting against the shadow Fox, he had been surprisingly strong. He hurt all over, and Fox looked to be in horrible shape too. "Fox, snap out of it!" He panted, standing a small distance away from the black-furred canine.

"Stop resisting Wolf… If you join us, you'll get everything you've ever wanted." Fox rasped darkly. Despite his fake appearance, he too was panting for air. Blood seeped from his forehead where Wolf had slashed him across the face.

Wolf smirked, Fox and he were both evenly matched in air fights, and ground fights. "What's the matter, scared?" Wolf taunted, kicking the air with his legs. "Whatever happened to your confidence Fox? You used to be _such_ a great rival. Now you're nothing but a weakling, fight me!" He demanded, running towards Fox and punching him in the stomach.

Fox fell back and coughed up some purple-like plasma that looked strangely like blood. "F-Fool!" He spat angrily, pushing himself onto two legs. He glared up at Wolf and bared his fangs. "You were never the better piolet! Stop trying and give up already!" He demanded, obvious hate shown in his lifeless eyes. He lunged forward and bit into Wolf's neck.

Wolf growled, however he filled with pride. "That's the Fox I want to see." He smirked, tearing Fox off of his neck and throwing him down onto the ground. Wolf pulled himself on top of him and pinned him down, then dug his fangs into Fox's neck.

Fox's dark eyes filled with terror as Wolf's jaws clenched around his neck. Wolf definitely had the upper hand when it came to size difference. He kicked his legs around and managed to kick Wolf off of him before he could dig his fangs too far into his neck. He quickly pulled out his blaster that was covered in purple plasma, and quickly shot at Wolf.

Wolf picked himself off of the ground and immediately switched on his reflector. The light red shield sizzled a little as the shots bounced off of him and fell against Fox. The reflector switched off and Wolf walked slowly up to Fox and put one foot on his chest. "Fool, if you think a clone like you can beat me, then you're wrong." He smirked. "This will finish it." He declared, digging his claws deep into the clone's chest.

Immediately, Fox let out a low plea and the sound of blood gurgled in his throat. About five seconds after, a light formed around him and his trophy sat in his place.

Wolf stared contently at the trophy; he set it up and stared at the terrified look on Fox's face. "Hmmm… Revive the trophy… Don't revive the trophy…" He argued with himself, moving his hands like a scale, he immediately wondered how his friend's fighting was going. He looked in the direction of Zelda and was surprised at the sight of what looked like a male-ish figure fighting in Zelda's place. _Is that Zelda?! _Wolf thought in shock.

Zelda, now Sheik ran to the side of Samus. Samus was trying to pelt her in large blasts from her cannon, and it took all of her agility to dodge them. The clone was surprisingly putting up quite a fight. _That SOURCE guy really is something to make clones like these… _She thought, throwing a couple of shurikens at Samus.

Samus dodged most of the shurikens, but a very few of them slashed through her power suit, forming a little blue static around the puncture. The dark power suit looked beat up and worn out but the space fighter still stood strong. She began charging up a blast from her cannon and immediately shot it straight at Sheik.

Sheik saw this coming and slid out of the way; she dashed at Samus and punched upwards at her chin, making a puncture in her suit. She dashed around to the other side of Samus while she was distracted and kicked her in the back, sending her toppling over. Sheik had planned to toss a few more shurikens into Samus's power suit while she was down, but instead Samus grabbed her swiftly and tossed her onto the ground with her. Surprised by the clones's quick-thinking, Sheik barely had time to think as she was almost smashed into the ground. She picked herself back up and grabbed Samus this time, throwing her across the ground.

Samus sat on the ground, sparking every now and again. Sheik stood over her, breathing hard. Obviously the two had both fought hard. Sheik sighed in relief as the darkness began to fade away and Samus turned into a trophy. Without hesitation, Sheik tapped Samus's trophy and a bright light filled the area. The light quickly faded and Samus stood up, holding the head of her power suit.

"Agh… THESOURCE… He took over me didn't he?" Samus asked groggily, she turned to see Sheik and nodded her thanks. She looked at Wolf and chuckled a bit as Fox's trophy sat next to him. "You're going to wait to revive his trophy aren't you?" She asked, her voice eventually fading back to its original stature.

Wolf stared in relief at Samus. "Maybe…" He muttered, pushing the trophy away for the time being. "…. Is that you Zelda?" Wolf asked with curiosity, he stared at Sheik. She looked nothing like Zelda.

Sheik nodded, she made a few arm movements and a bright sparkling light surrounded her. Soon after it faded Zelda stood in Sheik's place. "Yes, it is. I'm able to change myself using my magic." Zelda explained, turning to Red. Who looked to be struggling with Meta Knight. "I hope Red's going to win…" Zelda mumbled.

Samus held Zelda from running to help Red. "Red's a good fighter, he just gets pressured easily. Just wait and see how he does." Samus told her, turning towards Wolf and laughing quietly. "Wolf… Unfreeze Fox's trophy."

Wolf smirked. "I'll wait after Red's done fighting, he might try to stop him otherwise." He pointed out, knowing how Fox liked to play the hero and save everyone. At times while fighting Fox, he felt a little bad for Falco when he was battling Panther or Leon. If Falco was shot even once, Fox would dive in and attack Panther to give Falco time to recover. Good thing he was a leader, he certainly wouldn't want to deal with Fox's nonsense.

Samus turned away from Wolf and realized how right he was. Fox was a nice guy, but he was a bit too proud of himself, especially when it came to fighting. "Good point…" She whispered, looking back at Red who looked to be struggling with his opponent. Meta Knight was for the most part a great opponent. Even when cloned. She couldn't help wondering if Wolf had made a mistake when pitting Red against Meta Knight, but then again he figured Wolf meant it for the best. That's what a leader would do. Try to make their teammate stronger.

After running down fifteen flights of stairs, Falco finally found the source of the screaming. His eyes filled with anger at the sight of a small sky-blue falcon in a steel bar cage. She sat on the ground hopelessly. Sonic stood in front of the cage, his quills were a dark gray color and he wore black braces around his wrists. He looked do be guarding the young bird. _That stupid hedgehog got himself taken over? _Falco thought, looking up at Squirtle. "You distract him… I'll go try and get Sophie free." He whispered.

Squirtle stared at Falco uncertainly; he finally scurried off of Falco's shoulder and ran in front of Squirtle. "Squirtle!" He hissed angrily, leaping onto Sonic's back and firing a stream of water at him, soaking his fur.

Sonic shivered; despite being taken over by THESOURCE he still hated water as much as his normal self. "Stupid turtle!" He spat angrily, grabbing the turtle off of him.

As soon as Squirtle was about to be thrown off of Sonic, Falco ran and caught him and placed him down beside him then ran up and kicked the hedgehog in the chest. "Hey Sophie, long time no see!" Falco said happily.

Sophie looked up and looked at his brother with pride. "Falco! I haven't seen you in so long!" She cried happily

Falco smiled at Sophie, before running up to Sonic and trying to pin him to the ground. However, his attempt failed when Sonic picked himself up and ran to the side of Falco. He threw his fist into Falco's chest, knocking the wind out of him. "You're too slow!" He taunted.

Falco growled angrily, despite the pain he felt in his chest he pushed himself onto two legs and began to continuously hit Sonic with the tip of his wings. "This is what you get for locking my sister up!" He snarled, throwing a punch across Sonic's face before he could have any time to react. "And _this _is what you get... Because..." Falco hesitated for a bit, he had absolutely no clue at all why he was beating up the dark Sonic. "Well... I just don't like you!" Falco snarled, punching Sonic again then slamming his skull into the ground, knocking him out for the time being.

Squirtle stared in amazement as Falco beat the living hell out of Sonic, the guy certainly didn't have any mercy. "Squirtle! Squirtle-squirt!" Squirtle mumbled uncertainly. He threw a glance over at Sophie and shuddered. Something looked... Different about her. Instead of the light blue bird they had seen earlier, this being has dark black feathers and pericing red eyes. "You're such a fool if you think your sister would actually _LIVE_!" Came the voice, that had once been sweet. But this voice was dark and demanding, like someone Falco had once known.

"THESOURCE!" Falco snarled angrily, watching in his horror as Sonic began reviving off of the ground. Squirtle wasn't too useful without his trainer giving orders. How was he going to fend off both of these clones at once? He couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness at the thought of having to attack Sophie, who had looked so real a few minutes before. But if he was right, all he had to do was defeat the clone to get his sister back, right? But things didn't looked good right now. Excluding Squirtle, Falco was outnumbered. That is until a space captain walked into the room, several plant-like creatures followed behind him. He had a determined look upon his face and he clutched a red Pikmin tightly in his right hand.

_Olimar! And he wasn't a clone!_

:. Oh darn. xD Gonna have to wait for the next chapter for Olimar action! Short, but still good. I'm starting to get lazy, but I don't want to keep all of you people waiting. .:


	11. Sophie

:. Sorry it took so long, when I came back home I didn't have Microsoft Word, so I had to do this on Wordpad. It may not be ask good as the others because of errors, spelling mistakes, etc. So please bare with me. However, that isn't going to stop me from writing. School is starting, so that'll just make things harder. I'll try to aim for at least one chapter a weak, but the more I'm rushed the worse the chapter is. Also... I've been addicted to playing Brawl lately. xD Sorry folks, distractions are the worst. But here, I give you. Brawl Chaos 10! .:

Falco immediately lit up like a flame as he saw Olimar topple clumsily into the building. The space pilot didn't look like much, but he was better then nothing at the moment. "Alright... Olimar, was it?" He asked, dodging another punch from Sonic. "Help me kill this hedgehog, while I try to snap my sister out of this spell." He ordered, rolling away from the hedgehog so he would have room to fight with Olimar. He quickly pulled himself up and ran up to his sister, who's feathers had turned into a dark ebony color. He stopped running when he was less then a foot away from her and looked down at his sister with caring eyes. "I know this isn't you right now Sophie, but I know you're in there somewhere." He encouraged. He didn't want to fight Sophie unless it were absolutely necessary.

It took Olimar a while to realize what Falco was saying since he talked so fast, but he finally understood and nodded. He was almost hit over the helmet with one of Sonic's fists but he ducked just in time. Quickly, he grabbed one of his purple pikmin and tossed it at Sonic; watching as it attached itself to him and began smacking him with the leaf-like antenna on it's head. Without hesitation, he threw a couple more. And while Sonic was distracted, ran in with a red pikmin and chucked it at Falco, creating a large fiery aura around the pikmin that singed Sonic's black fur. Sonic had tried to jump in the air, but was smacked across the face with another one of Olimar's pikmin. He was doing surprisingly well for what everyone had expected he would be.

While Sonic was in midair, he formed into one of his spirals and dashed towards Olimar, hitting against Olimar's space helmet and causing him to hit the ground. While Olimar was on the ground, Sonic returned the damage that was recently given to him and punched him a couple of times. His face was unaffected due to the large helmet that protected his head, and the space suit acted surprisingly like a shield of armor. Over all, Olimar hadn't taken too serious of an injury so far. Sonic hit the ground right next to Olimar and barely missed him when he had attempted a meteor smash. "Why don't you just go off and die?!" Sonic hissed angrily, getting irritated with this harmless-looking dwarf.

Olimar wasn't about to give up that easily. As soon as Sonic was done speaking, and was of ground distance of him he fired two pikmin to both of his sides, hitting Sonic roughly in the stomach. Olimar was pleased by his pikmin, and praised them all with an enthusiastic nod. Despite the slight pain he felt, he ran at Sonic again and threw one of his smaller white pikmin at Sonic. This pikmin happened to be Kai, he didn't do too much damage, but it was a way to make the small plant feel useful in the downfall of THESOURCE. If there WAS a downfall that is. So far, Olimar had run away from several clones chasing him in the direction of screaming that he had heard. He had been innocently re-doing his room when he had noticed Diddy missing, then went to find the source of the scream soon after. In Olimar's thinking, he was snapped back into reality by a punch across the helmet. He shook his head slightly, and stood up. He had to be more careful.

"What's wrong? Scared?" Sonic taunted, chuckling to himself in an annoyed tone like he would usually do in real life. He aimed another punch at Olimar, but was surprised when the dwarf rolled out of the way and bombarded him in the process. He wasn't expecting the hit and flew back another five feet when Olimar slapped him across the face with Kai. Sonic scrambled to get up, but watched in horror as Olimar finished him off with an electric pikmin, charged up and ready to go. He flung it at Sonic and a shocking sensation filled his senses, until everything died down and went dark.

Olimar stared contently at the unmoving black Sonic, he was starting to worry that he had killed the hedgehog, until a black shadowy mist covered him and quickly disappeared. In the clone's place was the regular blue hedgehog everyone had come to know and hate... I mean love. He started to wonder weather he should wake him up or not, but then drifted his gaze upwards at Falco who was trying to convince his sister that she was just imagining things, and that she should snap out of it. Olimar held his head in grief, this was not going to work. Falco was going to have to fight Sophie weather he liked it or not.

"I'm only going to fight you if I can't get through to you!" Falco snarled, flipping out of her sister's reach. She had almost grabbed him, and even though Squirtle and Olimar were the only witnesses it'd be rather embarrassing earthier way. Falco shook his head sadly. It's not working, I'm going to have to fight her. Falco thought, clutching his fists and wincing as Sophie slapped him across his face with one of her wings. Falco hadn't been expecting the hit, and this is what he had got for underestimating one of THESOURCE's clones. "Alright, you asked for it!" Falco growled, running forward and grabbing his sister, he was about to let her free but out of the corner of his eye he saw Squirtle encouraging him to continue. This isn't Sophie, this is a mindless clone. He told himself, and with all of his rage tossing the possessed falcon onto the ground.

Sophie quickly pushed herself up and pulled out a cloned blaster. It looked something like Falco's original; except it had darker colors and a shadow aura emerged from the end of it. Sophie shot it out quickly, and a large blast of darkness flew towards Falco. Sophie continued firing blasts of darkness, annoyed at how Falco kept dodging most of the missiles. Giving up, she tucked her blaster back into her pocket and ran to her brother, smacking him across the face and spiraling in midair, doing quite a bit of damage to Falco.

Falco ran to the side of Sophie. "That's no blaster! Let me show you what a real gun can do!" He mocked, grabbing Sophie and throwing her to the side, while at the same time unleashing blasts from his blaster. The shots ran through Sophie's feathers like electricity. This left Sophie laying flat on the ground. Falco approached her cautiously. She looked knocked out to him, but why wasn't she forming back like Sonic and all of the other had done? Falco was taken by surprise when Sophie rose up and kicked him across the face. Falco fell backwards, blood trickled out from the feathers on his back.

"You're such a fool! How could I of had such a weakling as my own brother?" She demanded, her voice growing even more unlike her own. Sophie ran at Falco while he was on the ground and grabbed him by his neck. "You're nothing but a coward." She continued, this time throwing her brother into the air and tossing her reflector at him shortly after. The faint noise of electricity striking was heard through the room and Falco's yell of pain followed after it.

That voice, I know it. And it's not Sophie's. Falco thought, looking up from the ground and trying to make out who's voice it was. "You're not Sophie..." He said quietly, getting back onto two legs. Blood seeped out from several wounds on his back and arms. "But I do know who you are..." He muttered, looking down at the ground. He had actually expected this being to be his sister, but it had all been a trap set by THESOURCE all along. "SOURCE, your clone is pathetic. Even I know that that voice is the one of Civ's, you can't clone your own kin. Can you?" He spoke angrily. Wait, if this is Civ. Then who went with Wolf? Falco thought, backing away from his imposer sister. Anger and determination burned inside of Falco, it must of been another clone that went with Wolf! "I'll kill you!" He hissed angrily, running forwards at the clone and punching into her stomach with all of his strength. A few moments passed, and on the ground was Civ. Her white fur was still stained with light blood from the attack, and small plant-like thorns were still caught in her fur. This is the real Civ... But it's not Sophie. Civ did kill her. Falco looked down at the ground. He was even more determined to kill THESOURCE now and end all of this. "Civ?" He asked quietly.

The white Wolf's eyes opened slowly, but suddenly. "F-Falco?" She asked, holding her head. "Is that you? Where's Wolf?- Agh!" She shrieked, falling back onto the ground as soon as she tried to get up. "I hurt all over... What's happened Falco?" She asked, shutting her eyes once more. She was sick and tired off all of this crap with THESOURCE, she just wanted it all to end. She remembered being engulfed into shadows and seeing that body of a young bird she had once killed, and she immediately felt regret. That bird, Sophie; had been Falco's sister. "Falco... I'm sorry. I couldn't save myself... I couldn't save your sister." She whispered quietly, just now realizing how much hate the bird must feel for Civ.

Falco walked around Civ over to Olimar, not bothering to help the canine up. "Yeah well, don't blame yourself. We're all just as confused as you are. Wolf just went out with Zelda with a clone of yourself. The clone said for them to follow her. Do you know anything about this?" Falco asked rather impatiently. For all he knew, they could all just be sitting there while the whole brawl manor was getting ripped to shreds by clones. "We have to act quick, everyone could be dead by now for all we know."

At the thought of this, Olimar shuddered. He could just imagine his roommate Diddy on the ground getting devoured by cloned Bulbords. He gave Squirtle a worried look, then motioned for his pikmin to follow him. He walked slowly in front of Civ and Falco, and looked down at his hurt friend; Who looked to be healing quickly. Olimar knew this was a good thing, because now it was certain Civ would live unless something else harmed her any more. Olimar tugged on Falco's sleeve and shook his head. He didn't want to risk bringing Civ anywhere else in case something did pop up that was life-threatening. Wolf would never speak to him again, even though the two didn't exactly consider each other friends.

Falco looked down at Olimar and realized what he must be trying to tell him. He caught sight of Kai; the small white pikmin's eyes were filled with happiness, yet worry. Falco figured he should listen to Olimar, but something told him that Civ took a big part in this whole SOURCE thing. "Sorry Kai, sorry Olimar. But this is serious. We need as much help as we can get from Civ." Falco muttered, crossing his arms and turning back to Civ. "So... As I asked before, did you know anything about what happened to Wolf when he was guided by a clone that took the place of yourself?"

Squirtle shot an angry look at Falco, but Civ lifted her hand for Squirtle to calm down. "Was there anything weird about this clone? You see... THESOURCE..." Civ hesitated, since Falco knew about Sophie, did he know about Scar having been her father? Civ remembered her father, but he had been engulfed and taken over by THESOURCE. So now, even though her father could come back if he wanted to; he didn't choose to. "THESOURCE isn't able to clone another perfectly of blood that he's already gained control of."

Olimar stared at Civ, confused. Of blood he had already gained control of? What had Civ meant by that... By the looks of it Civ looked fine. She didn't seem to be taken over by THESOURCE at the moment. He carried himself so he was standing on the other side of Civ, who was still on the ground. Maybe the pois ion hadn't completely gone away yet. That would explain her inability to move, but if she was taken over by THESOURCE... She would just be faking all of the pain. Not sure of what to think, Olimar grabbed Squirtle and backed away from Civ. He didn't want to take the chance of any more of his friends getting hurt. Kai, however walked away from the group and scuttled onto Falco's shoulder.

Falco didn't seem to mind the pikmin on his shoulder, he looked down at Civ and quivered a little. It's all up to me... Fox isn't here to be the hero. I have to save everyone for a change... He thought, confusion dwelling in his mind. But what was he going to do? That was the question. "Alright... Now that you mention it, the clone was acting a bit weird. It didn't have your personality, and it didn't explain anything. It just said a few words, moved up, and told Wolf to follow it. Where do you think it could of brought them?"

Civ ignored the pain and pulled herself up, determination shown in her eyes. "Alright... Falco, I think I know where they might've gone. Did you bring your Arwing to the Brawl mansion?" She asked quickly, staring up at Kai on Falco's shoulder. She almost didn't recognize him. The bud on the top of his head had begun to bloom into a light pink flower.

"Yes, I did. It's right outside of the hotel in the parking areas, why?" Falco asked. Well this was good, the two were actually getting somewhere in conversation. But just by what he had said, how could Civ had known where the two had gone? This was getting stranger by the minute.

"No time to explain... We have to get there, and don't let me die in the process." Civ muttered, almost falling over when she managed onto two legs. "We may be the only people that can save the brawl mansion... We have to do as best as we can." She spoke, opening up her wings and letting several small orange feathers fall to the ground. She couldn't help but feel all of this was her fault, if she hadn't begged Wolf to come with him to begin with, THESOURCE might not be tormenting the place. But out of all times, why did he pick now to strike?

Falco walked in front of the door, Olimar and Squirtle walked with him. "No way Civ. By how you're acting now, you sound like you're in as much as a hurry as the other cloned one. How do we know you aren't a clone?" Falco asked, allowing Squirtle to crawl onto his shoulder. The young water Pokemon started growling, and Falco had to nudge it a little for it to be quiet. This seems somewhat different though... Could it really be a clone? You can never be too careful... "Prove that you're the real Civ."

"Don't need to." Civ replied back, looking down at a small white pikmin that stood in front of her rather then following after the others. He had clearly made his decision, because he knew the differences from a cloned Civ and the regular Civ. "If I'm right, pikmin have a higher recognization so they can recognize their owners, right Olimar?" Civ asked, a small smile growing on her face as she picked up Kai and held him gently. He certainly was getting big, she wondered how long it would take for the bud on his head to bloom completely.

Olimar nodded slowly, how could a clone of known this? And Kai seemed friendly towards her. I guess I'm going to have to believe her... He thought to himself quietly, before turning over towards Sonic's trophy. The hedgehog's statue still wore a surprised look on his face from where he had been shocked. An amused look formed on Olimar's face; he quickly walked up to Sonic and tapped the trophy quickly. In a flash, Sonic shook out the static from his fur and was standing in front of Olimar. He looked around the room, obviously as confused as everyone else.

Falco hesitated, should he really believe Civ? He couldn't deny that the only reason he didn't trust the wolf right away was because she hung around with Wolf, and had murdered her sister. Falco could never forgive Civ this for this, but to save the others he wouldn't have a choice. "Fine, just lets hurry up. I want this to be over with so I can go back to bed." Falco spat angrily, he crossed his arms and looked up at Squirtle who still clung onto his shoulder.

"W-Wait a second... What's going on... You all aren't just going to leave me are you?!" Sonic asked. He stuttered in his words, obviously the thought of being locked in the jail-room alone wasn't one of his bests. What happened anyway? I feel like I was struck by lightning... Then heat up in a microwave. Sonic thought, putting a hand over his head. In the process, he looked down and on his chest he noticed a spot of singed fur. Sonic's eyes widened, and he could of swore he saw Squirtle smile. "Alright, someone explain!" However, Civ, Falco, and Olimar were already out the door. "Come with us if you want." Falco called behind him.

Squirtle leaped off of Falco's shoulder and walked slowly back into the room, he approached Sonic and tilted his head. Obviously, he didn't want to leave the hedgehog alone like this. Despite how annoying and immature he could be at times. "Squirtle-Squirt." Squirtle stated, climbing onto Sonic's shoulder, and motioning with his tail to follow after the others.

Sonic looked up at the water Pokemon, he watched as the others left. He couldn't help but feel... Well, lonely. Shadow had paid him no mind this whole time, and his other friend were gone doing other things. Maybe if he fixed this with the others, he wouldn't be hated as much as he was. "Alright, let's go kick this dogs ass!" He said enthusiastically, ignoring his fear of water and water Pokemon. He ran after Civ, Falco, and Olimar. Although, he was completely unaware of who he was going up against...


	12. A Plan Is Formed

:. Sorry it took so long, I was slacking off. .:

Wolf shook his head, had he made a mistake pitting Red up against Meta Knight? Despite his Charizard's attempts at attacking, they didn't seem to be getting anywhere. And the damage Red threw at him, Meta Knight just tossed right back. Charizard looked weak, and beaten. And Wolf sensed fear coming from Red. "Come on Red! Get your head in the game!" Wolf yelled, cupping his hands over his mouth so he would be heard within Red's distance. He began to feel wary, and selfish. The only reason he had gone against Fox was because he wanted a chance to get revenge. But it was starting to bother him... Could Red of beaten Fox while he was against Meta Knight? But then again it would be hard for him to fight against one of his friends. Besides, Fox was under a spell then; so it wouldn't of really been revenge he would've gained anyway. He turned to Zelda and Samus and shot them a worried look. "Should I do something? Ivysaur's already out and Charizard isn't looking too good."

Samus hesitated, she looked at the trainer and began to tense up as Charizard fell onto the ground. Meta Knight began nearing towards Pokemon Trainer. Samus knew however, that Red was only able to fight with his Pokemon. The young teen wasn't good in combat or fist fights. "I'm afraid we're going to have to help him... If only Squirtle were here, Squirtle's his first and best Pokemon. Maybe he feels discouraged without him." Samus muttered, knowing how the little water Pokemon was usually there to keep Red company. "I'll help him." Samus suggested.

Wolf shook his head. "I can't risk you guys getting hurt, I'm the one that got him into this and I'll get him out of it." He grunted, dashing forward without anyone else's word. Quickly he used his Wolf Flash and barely hit the clone Meta Knight away from Red. He fell to the ground, and pushed himself up. "Ashame I have to save you." He smirked, showing his fangs towards Meta Knight. "I'm here this time, but I may not always be around. You have to command your Pokemon over there with pride, and make sure to keep your confidence in them."

Red's eyes were wide with fear as Meta Knight's sword almost struck him in the stomach. He jumped back in surprise when a dash of red flew past him, then sighed in relief knowing it were Wolf. He couldn't help but feel disappointed and ashamed in himself. "Sorry Wolf..." He muttered, tucking his hat down and hiding his face. It suddenly dawned on him that he had forgotten to return Charizard; quickly before a clone could take over the dragon's body, Red shot a red beam at Charizard and sucked him back into the pokeball. "Can I help in any way Wolf?"

Zelda walked up to the side of Red and placed a hand gently on Red's shoulder. "Don't worry about it Red, I'm sure Wolf will take care of it." She said quietly. Her voice was firm and promising. Red couldn't help but feel a wave of statisfaction wash over him, as if he had actually done something useful. But then he remembered, he had been the only one that had actually lost in his first fight. The happiness he felt for a small moment had completely died away. "I wish I weren't so useless..." He complained, shifting his hat to the side of his head and tucking Charizard's pokeball away onto his belt. "Maybe if Squirtle were here... I could've won. I wonder how those two are doing." Red sighed.

Samus walked up to the group, her eyes were glued to Wolf's fighting. The canine must be pretty determined, because he fought with absolute hate in his eyes. By the way Wolf was acting, this SOURCE guy must've meant serious business because the hate Wolf shared with him was strong. "Zelda, do you think there'll be more of these clones?" She asked, shuddering at the fact that she had been one not too long ago. She could barely remember being turned into a clone. All she had done was leave her room to head towards the gym. She had heard a strange beat coming from the opposite side of her, and decided to follow it. I can't remember anything... That whole night is just a blur to me. She thought, shaking her head in her confusion.

Zelda hesitated, she didn't want to admit that Samus was heading down the right road. There had already been three clones for them to fight. Had THESOURCE corrupted the others too? "I hate to say this Samus, but I think there's a high percentage of THESOURCE having of cloned all the others... Come to think of it did we see any of the others when we woke up this morning?" Zelda asked Red. Zelda hadn't exactly known this. All she had done the past morning was tend to Civ's wounds for the sake of Wolf. She couldn't help but feel it had all been for nothing; after all she had been treating a clone-Civ the whole time. But then where had the real Civ gone?

Red thought for a moment, he had seen Sonic walk by but that was it. "Well... I saw the hedgehog, but he didn't say anything to me." Red explained; turning back to Wolf and watching as he slashed angrily at the knight with his claws. Red drew back at the angry look in the space piolet's eye as he fought. He had never before seen Wolf like this, not even when he had fought Fox on several occasions.

Never again will I fall into your hands SOURCE... He thought angrily, ripping into one of Meta Knight's caped wings and tearing into it with his claws. He watched the clones lifeless eyes flickered emotionessly, and this confused Wolf. Usually he was used to his victims crying out in pain, that was the signal that they had been defeated. Wolf took one glance back at the others and saw the group of people standing behind him, he stared at the Fox trophy and winced. Maybe he should've unfrozen Fox after all. Feeling sympathy for his own regret, he wasn't paying attention when Meta Knight hurled his blade at him. Wolf quickly slid away and jumped at Meta Knight, forceabley tearing his mask off. "You will die SOURCE!" He hissed angrily. Wolf slashed his claws across where Meta Knight's mask used to be. It created three large slash marks down his face. Meta Knight looked like a blackish version of Kirby, his mask one on the ground and he looked like he hadn't experienced pain at all.

A purple-like substance dripped from Meta Knight's wounds. "Wolf... How could you hurt me? After all I've done to you, you have the will to hurt one of your friends?" he asked. His tone was dark and strict sounding. However, it didn't contain the wisdom the original Meta Knight had. Maybe that was because the clones that THESOURCE had created lacked wisdom and creativity.

That's why that imposter Civ led us here... THESOURCE must be trying to mess with our minds. Wolf thought, wrinkling his nose. "Never will I listen to an imposter." He spat, lunging forward and slashing the clone one last time, immidiently Meta Knight's mask shattered into pieces, and a trophy sat in it's place. Wolf sighed in relief, he reached one claw out and touched Meta Knight's trophy quickly. A bright flash filled the area, and quickly died down. Meta Knight was on the ground, he looked dazed of what was going on. Everyone stared at the Knight, shocked looks were on their face.

Meta Knight got up groggily, he looked up at Wolf and dipped his head gratefully. "Thank you Wolf, for slaying that shadow our from me." He spoke darkly. Confused and shocked looks surrounded him, he looked around at everyone strangely. "What in the world is going on?" He asked, rubbing his eyes to see if he was seeing things right. Sudden realization filled him, his face was visible? But that was in possible, he had his mask right? Meta Knight looked around the ground for his mask. "My mask... Where is it?!" He asked desperately.

Red looked down at Meta Knight and shivered. He looked like a navy blue version of Kirby; only with a deeper voice. "Meta Knight... Is that really you?" He asked uncertainly. He certainly was dressing like the Meta Knight her knew, but without his mask Red hadn't even recognized the knight. Maybe he really is related to Kirby... So the rumors are true. Red thought suspiciously, his gaze grew deeper on Meta Knight as if he were trying to figure something out.

Meta Knight finally spotted his mask on the ground. It was putting itself back together from where Wolf had broken it. He quickly placed it back on and glared at Red. "Yes, and you had better not speak to anyone of this." He mumbled. Agitation and embarrassment filled his voice as he spoke.

Wolf drew back a little, he hadn't really expected that to be behind Meta Knight's mask. He had heard the rumors, but he had never chosen to believe him. If Kirby was somehow related to Meta Knight, how could the two be so incredibly different? Wolf would choose another time to ask his friend these questions, he pushed them to the back of his mind for the time being though. "We have to hurry guys, we don't have any time to be fooling around. Have any of you seen any others besides Sonic and Civ?"

The others shook their heads, except Samus who motioned over to Fox's trophy. "Wolf... Maybe you should ask Fox. He's friends with a lot of brawlers. Maybe he may know about Marth or any of the others." She suggested. However Samus really knew the real reason Wolf had set Fox as a trophy. He didn't want to see his rival give the orders. And Samus understood his concern, if Fox were to lead them he wouldn't have as much as an idea that Wolf had. "And Wolf, you'll get to lead this group. Not Fox." She snickered, picking up the blade Meta Knight had dropped and handing it back to him delicately.

Meta Knight looked at the sword and grabbed it quickly. Even thought Samus had offered to give the sword back to him; he didn't like it at all when others touched his weapons. Or any other equipment he had for that matter. "Sorry..." Meta Knight mumbled angrily. He was obviously still upset about the whole incident with his mask. He looked behind Wolf, just then to notice a trophy with the figure of Fox engraved upon it. He smirked darkly, having of predicted something like this would happen between the two canines sooner or later. "Yes Wolf, maybe you should let him go. What if that were you?"

Wolf rolled his eyes. "Fine... What do I need, a lecture?" He joked. He walked up to Fox's trophy and hesitated for a bit. Was he really going to unfreeze his rival? If he didn't, he and his team could take up the position of the best mercenary team. He felt ashamed at the thought of this, how could he think so cowardly? Just unfreeze him Wolf, what the hell is he going to do in this state? Wolf told himself, quickly reaching a paw forward and poking Fox's trophy quickly. He drew his hands back and walked angrily away from the trophy.

Zelda walked up to Wolf and smiled. "Thanks for doing that... To be honest I didn't think you were going to unfreeze him for a moment there." She smiled, motioning for Red and Samus to gather around them so they wouldn't confuse Fox. "Don't worry, we'll make sure you'll be the leader this time. Fox can't ruin this end of the road, can he?" Zelda suggested, trying to force confidence into Wolf. Obviously he was worried and angry about Civ and Falco. He just had a strange way of showing it.

Wolf rolled his remaining eye. He looked up into the evening sky and watched as the clouds drifted by. What was he going to do after this? Even after they had calmed Fox down, where were they going to go without getting overrun by clones? Maybe the master hand is still here... He's too strong to be taken over. Wolf thought. If this was true, then they could help get Master hand to assist them in the take down of Scar and THESOURCE. He looked around at his new friends and shivered slightly. He was always used to being the lone wolf; staying out of groups and being what they considered an outcast. "The sooner this is over with, the better. I wouldn't mind being back at the base right now and being able to avoid all of this." He admit, placing an arm behind his back.

Red turned to Wolf and realized that he shared what he did. He wished he could be back home, asleep on the couch with Squirtle hanging around on his shoulder like he usually had. He felt a needle of sadness prick him as these thoughts clouded into his mind. Is Squirtle okay...? I hope Falco can take care of himself... Red hoped. By the way Falco had acted the first day the two met, it sounded like he hadn't a care in the world what everyone else thought. But not even a birdbrain like him couldn't forget to protect Squirtle, right? "Do you think Squirtle's okay?" Red asked suddenly.

Zelda nodded her head, he realized the trainer must be feeling worried about his little turtle Pokemon. "Falco may be a bit hard headed, but I'm sure he wouldn't have the heart to leave another being alone." Zelda assured.

A few minutes passed. Samus was about to get up and try to unfreeze the trophy again when a blinding light surrounded the area. A strange mist around the area faded and Fox was laying on the ground, asleep. "He's knocked out..." Samus stated, having the urge to literally knock some sense into the Fox. "Maybe you kept him as a trophy too long, what else does he plan to do while he's frozen?" Samus asked, laughing nervously.

Meta Knight had finally re-adjusted his armor and outfit. He walked up to Fox and watched the canine sleep. "Fox... Wake up." He mumbled strictly, shaking Fox a bit. Fox however, didn't wake up. This was a bit strange, because Fox had usually been known as an early riser. "Fox!" Meta Knight hissed, speaking louder then he usually did. What if Fox had been under some sort of spell? After all, it took him a while to morph out of the trophy. "Maybe the shadows put a spell on him. Their magic is weak, but I suppose occasionally it'll have to work... Fox must be a victim." Meta Knight mumbled quietly.

"A victim of what, doing Barrel Rolls all day?" Wolf smirked, knowing how annoying Peppy could get. "I'd feel pretty sorry for myself too if I had to do that." He joked.

Samus shot Wolf a hypothetic glance. How could Wolf be poking fun at Fox at a time like this? The dog certainly knew how to put up a good argument, that was for certain. "Wolf... Don't you think we have better thing to be doing then tormenting each other?" Samus asked, her voice coming out somewhat muffled from the power suit she was wearing. However, Samus was a little too late for the statement she had just made. Fox had woken up, he sat up and glared at Wolf angrily.

"Don't think I didn't hear that." He growled angrily, showing his fangs towards the wolf. And then quickly biting his own tounge to keep himself from yelling. He calmed down a little, and turned to Red. "What's going on? All of you please explain." He muttered, holding his head in agony. He had just been walking to his room from the gym when this weird dark-thing had attached to him and taken him over. That's all he could remember. Fox knew the work of THESOURCE, and he hated to admit he had actually been taken over by the demon.

Red sighed to himself. "I don't everything, but all I know is THESOURCE cloned a bunch of our friends... Meta Knight, Samus, and you were cloned. But we snapped you guys out of it..." Red mumbled. This was sadly, all he knew. He turned to Wolf and tilted his head. "Well... You know all this stuff about THESOURCE. What are you considering we do?" Red asked, raising an eyebrow.

Wolf turned away from his rival and nodded along with his idea. "If we can reach the master hand, then we should be able to get him to help us defeat THESOURCE. THESOURCE isn't strong enough to bring down the hand. If the hand had enough power to construct and build this entire place, there's no way his defense would be weak enough to let Scar just simply take it over. If we can make it to the main room over towards the hands, everything should be fine." Wolf mumbled, shifting all of his hope into the plan he had formed.

Zelda nodded. "I agree... The hands are gifted with great power... There's a way to defeat this SOURCE person. And we'll find it."_  
_


	13. The Key to the Ultimate Power

( I got a new word program for thirty days... Woo! It makes me want to write more since everything's organized. Microsoft Word wont work for me... Seriously. If want me to write A _**LOT**_more send me an good-free word programs you have. / )

Civ walked cautiously through the hallway, following after Falco and the rest of the group. There was a strange feeling in the air, a feeling of presence. "Am I the only one that senses there are other's around?" Civ muttered nervously, stopping in her tracks right as she was about to trip over Olimar and Kai. She looked down at the frightened Pikmin following Olimar and figured they must be able to detect it too. "Is there something wrong?" Civ asked Olimar, putting one hand down so Kai could crawl onto her shoulder.

Olimar paced the ground nervously, he shot a quick look behind him then stared up at Falco. He was leading the mission to Civ's Arwing and all. But he couldn't help but worry what had become of his partner, Diddy. Olimar motioned with his arms back to his room, hoping Falco would get his message.

Falco looked at Civ with slight worry, then down at Olimar. It took him a while to figure it out, but then it had dawned on him. _Of course... Olimar must be worried about Diddy..._ He thought, sighing to himself. I guess he couldn't expect everything to be easy. "Alright... We'll be taking a short pause everyone. Let's go find Diddy... Olimar, you lead the way." Falco commanded, hearing footsteps coming from the opposite part of the hallway. He turned around quickly and observed the other part of the room. "Who's there?!" He asked nervously.

"Hey guys! Took me a while to catch up but I'm he-AHHH! Don't shoot me!" Screamed Sonic, running behind Civ and shielding himself from Falco's blaster.

Falco wanted to strangle the hedgehog, and it took all of his self resistance not to. "Keep it down you runt!" Falco hissed angrily, tucking his blaster back in it's pouch. He was already nervous as it was, he didn't need Sonic making it worse. Without anymore hesitation, Falco shoved passed the others and followed after Olimar and Kai.

Squirtle rolled his eyes. He still sat on Sonic's shoulder. The inside of his head had began ringing from where Sonic had shouted. Squirtle hopped off of Sonic's shoulder and motioned for him to follow after the others, despite the pain in his ears.

Sonic looked down at the small turtle Pokemon and nodded slowly. "Alright... c-coming." He muttered nervously. Reaching downwards and grabbing the Pokemon again, putting it back on his shoulder. He walked quickly after Falco and the others. He certainly didn't want to be left behind again. Falco wouldn't be pleased.

"So Olimar... Are you certain Diddy could be in your room? Are you sure he wouldn't be somewhere else?" Falco asked. He didn't want to head all the way to Diddy's room, only to find nothing. And then have to head all the way back through the halls. The mansion was easy to get lost in; Especially at night.

Olimar looked up at Falco uneasily. He didn't want to admit it, but he wasn't quite sure of that himself. But he didn't want to risk it, so he just nodded his head in reply. _What if Diddy's been turned into a clone?_ Olimar suddenly thought in alarm.

Civ saw the frightened look in Olimar's eyes. She placed Kai off of her shoulder and nudged the space captain enthusiastically. "I'm sure Diddy's fine. He can take care of himself." She whispered to him, not wanting the captain to worry.

Olimar calmed down a bit. Diddy wasn't exactly the most intelligent of beings but he knew how to handle things. Olimar straightened himself out and gathered his Pikmin behind him with a blow of his whistle. He continued leading the group down a long corridor. It was supposed to contain he and Diddy's room. But he could barely recognize it. It felt somewhat different... It had a dark feeling about it. He finally stopped at a door tall enough for him to reach, Olimar reached up but was interrupted by a familiar monkeyish like scream. Olimar turned and saw Diddy running down the hall, with two shadow-like clones bounding after him. He watched in horror as Diddy tried to swerve around a corner, but ended up falling over. And was cornered by the clones.

"Diddy needs help!" Civ shouted desperately, stepping away from the group, then immediately falling backwards. She looked over her shoulder to see Falco gripping her by the neck of her shirt. "Falco! Let me go... I have to help Diddy!" Civ growled angrily.

"You're not doing anything Civ, THESOURCE is after you mainly. Why the hell would you think I'm stupid enough just to let you go like that?" Falco smirked, letting go of Civ; then grabbing her almost immediately as she tried to bound away from him again. "Civ! Stay put!" Falco ordered.

"I'm not just going to sit here and be useless! I've done enough of that lately!" Civ growled, on the verge of striking Falco across the face. That would show him she meant business, and hopefully make him let go. "Just let me go help Diddy! I'm not just going to sit back and watch him get taken over!"

Before Falco could argue with Civ any longer, a blue blur dashed past them both and the two clones were both seen tumbling off of Diddy. Sonic took the place of the blur and stood in front of Diddy, the ape looked frightened and slightly wounded. "Hey, am I too much for you?" He taunted them, smirking lightly.

The clones looked at one another. One of them had taken the form of Fox's roommate, Prince Marth. The Prince's eyes were usually filled with the tint of determination, but all that could be seen was the look of grief and intimidation. Standing next to Marth was a small pink Pokemon known as Jigglypuff. Her large happy eyes were dark and emotionless. An evil scowl was placed upon her face; she looked as if she were going to strike any moment.

Sonic backed out of the way as Marth and Jigglypuff lunged at him, he then dashed at them using his homing attack. Quickly, he looked towards Falco, Civ, Olimar, and Squirtle. "What are you guys waiting for? Are you going to save Diddy or not?" Sonic asked, continuously fending off the two intruders; taking a punch or two.

Stunned, Falco let go of Civ and allowed her to follow after him as he ran towards Diddy. He had expected Sonic to stay back with the others and act cowardly. He usually wasn't the type to defend others, especially when they were in complete capability of doing things themself. This had surprised him. "Civ... How are we going to do this? Do you know the clone's weak point's?" Falco asked, mouthing the words quickly. But slowly enough for Civ to understand.

Civ shook her head. "We're just going to have to pick him up quickly... Try not to show any weaknesses, Scar's clones are good at picking out your weak points quickly and using them against you. Try to get as close to Diddy as possible and grab him, that's the only way."

Falco sighed. He nodded his head in reply; and then sprang forward when Sonic had the clones fully distracted. He grabbed Diddy's arm and almost fell over as the stunned ape grabbed onto his arm, and soon locked onto his back. _Geeze... Poor animal._ Falco smirked, able to feel the frightened ape shake out of fear.

Civ gave Falco a look of disdain. "What are you waiting for?! Run before they come after you!" Civ hissed, shoving the cloned Jigglypuff away from Falco.

Falco glanced over at Civ and narrowed his eyes. "There's no way I'm just going to leave you guys here and take this monkey with me. Especially since the whole mansion is depending on your existence." Falco smirked, latching Diddy onto his back and dashing into the battle with Civ and Sonic.

Olimar stood back, unsure of what to make of all this. Should he fight in the battle too? Or go get help? Olimar's attention was drawn by Kai, in the corner of the room. He looked to be fiddling with a small chest that looked securely locked and shut. Olimar walked slowly up to him, paying close attention to the clones in front of him as he fought. He finally approached the chest and stared down at the chest with a confused look.

Kai looked up at Olimar and smiled brightly, he reached one arm into the lock then pulled himself in. The small rattling of a chain dropping could be heard, but Kai did not appear out of the lock-hole. However, a small tapping could be heard on the other side.

Olimar began to worry slightly, he reached over towards the chest and slowly tried to open the top. It didn't budge at first, which caused fear to rise in him; but when he tried once more the top of the chest popped open. Relief spread through Olimar. He grabbed Kai, and the treasure inside the conveniently placed chest. A small silver key had been locked inside, Olimar held it in the palm of his hand and stared at it. His eyes sparkled somewhat as he looked back over towards Civ and Falco.

Sonic looked to be in somewhat bad shape guarding Civ. He was taking all sorts of blows from Jigglypuff while Falco dealt with Marth. Finally Sonic stepped up, he felt a little weird punching a Pokemon like Jigglypuff, but he didn't want people to watch him get killed by a pink creampuff. "Stupid Clone!" Sonic snarled, kicking Jigglypuff away and helping Falco by kicking Marth straight in the stomach.

Civ stared at Sonic, somewhat surprised. She was getting rather tired of other people fighting for her. Just because she held the plan of getting to THESOURCE, it didn't mean the others could treat her like she was useless in combat. "Hey... I can still fight too." Civ growled.

Sonic looked at her and sighed. "Fine, but don't get in the way." He taunted, running in the back of Jigglypuff and kicking the Pokemon forwards toward Civ.

Civ stared blankly at the Pokemon and then smirked. The Pokemon looked close to fainting anyway. Just for pure amusement, Civ charged up a small ring of fire in the palm of her hands. Quickly, she lashed forward and punched the balloon Pokemon. Faint sizzling was heard and the cloned Jigglypuff caught on fire for a split second. Stunned, the Pokemon fell to the ground as a trophy.

Falco looked down at Civ, somewhat stunned. "You could do that all along?" He asked, reaching forward quickly and tapping Jigglypuff's trophy. Right after, Marth was about to trike him across the head with his blade. Falco dodged just in time and lunged at Marth's neck with his hand.

Marth clutched his blade tightly and swung out of the way. Quickly, he threw his blade at Falco in an attempt to cut through his right arm.

Falco was left unguarded to the attack, Civ however saw this. Quickly, Civ spread her wings out and dashed in front of Falco. She got the bladed-side of the sword with her bare hand. Blood from her palm leaked out onto the ground. She winced, the redness surrounding her left eye.

Sonic and Falco jumped to their feet, Olimar just stood there in shock. "Civ.. CIV?! What the hell!" Falco screamed angrily, grabbing the blade quickly but carefully out of the pained Civ's hand. "What were you thinking?"

Civ shook her hand, blood continued dripping onto the ground. Staining it dark red. "I was saving your arm from being chopped off... What the hell else was I supposed to do?" She growled. It felt like she was always the one preventing pain from someone else, and then getting yelled at for it afterwards.

Sonic watched the blood off of Civ's hand fall onto the ground. Something about it scared him slightly. But only then did he looked up and come to the realization that they had not yet taken out Marth, and what about Jigglypuff, where the hell had she gone?

Without giving the group time to recover, Marth stood up once again. He aimed to grab his sword but instead a small white pikmin jumped in his path, hitting him lightly in the chest. Marth looked down at the pikmin and picked the small plant up with one hand. He was about to throw it in midair, when a small hand slapped him across the face, causing him to drop the pikmin.

A small pink Pokemon stood in front of Marth, puffed up to twice her size. "I'm going to make this guy pay! Nobody turns me into a clone, uses me, hurts my friends, and then gets away with it! I'm going to kill this guy!" She shouted angrily, kicking Marth in the stomach once more.

Olimar sat back and watched, slowly he approached Kai and gathered the pikmin in his arms. He gave the small plant a displeased look, signaling he shouldn't of left Olimar without his permission. Having more important matters to get to, Olimar ignored Kai and pulled out the small key he had received. He tapped Falco lightly on the shoulder and held it out towards him.

Falco turned away from the fight and Civ's bleeding wound, and turned to Olimar. "Yes... What is it Olimar?" He asked. His curiosity rose at the sight of the key. He picked it up carefully and showed it to Civ. "What could this be...?" He asked her.

Civ stared at the key and shuddered. It was small, but the end shape had the shape of a star with a scar through it. It's outer coating looked like it had been worn away from something, but Civ recognized it almost immidiently. "We have to get Marth back to normal and quick, I know what THESOURCE is after!"


	14. Getting Back On Track

Falco nodded, he looked over to see how Sonic was managing with Marth. Things didn't look good. Sonic wore bruises from where he had taken hits. Several slices were cut into his chest and arms from where the sword had cut slightly into him. A shadowy-aura surrounded the wounds, inflicting damage if Sonic had tried to move. A light pink Pokemon shoved Sonic out of the way. "Back off! Aren't you weak enough?" Jigglypuff demanded, anger rising into her. _**No one **_would control her and get away with it. Even if it meant scaring the other's around her, sometimes things dropped to the level where she had to actually stand and fight with the others. "I'll try to fight off Marth. You go to Civ so she can check those wounds and tell you the proper caring for them..." Jiggly stated, trying to plan her words carefully so she wouldn't sound like some complete idiot. The time to act scared was over. If she didn't do something, if she stood back like she usually did, things could be at risk. She threw a glance back over at Diddy, who was still clinging to Falco's back in shock of what THESOURCE had done. THESOURCE had possessed Marth and herself, and pit them against Diddy to try and turn him into a clone. Thankfully, with Falco and Sonic's help; she had managed to be saved since she was one of the weaker fighters. Marth however, was much stronger with his blade and combat skills. It wouldn't be easy taking him down, and with Sonic having of had to deal with her; he was in no state to face Marth.

Sonic was about to object; but sadly he realized that what Jigglypuff said was probably correct. He'd rather be saved by a pink puffball then killed by some shadow-like substance that had somehow found its way into his wounds. "Alright..." He muttered darkly, pain filling his voice. He placed one arm behind his head to weaken the pain and force some of the substance out of his arm from the gash. He limped slowly over towards Civ and held his breath as she, Falco, and Olimar looked down at the key. "C-Civ?" He asked weakly, his normal smirk curving on his lips. "What should I do about these cuts?"

Civ's gaze was interrupted by the sound of Sonic's voice. She looked up and nearly fell back at the sight of the bleeding hedgehog in front of her. "What the _hell_ happened to you?" She asked; scanning Sonic's arms and shaking her head in disdain at the shadowy-gashes all over him. Her ears folded down in alarm. "Falco, Olimar, one of you take the key and place it in the chest again. We'll have to bring it with us. What you have just found Olimar; is a very powerful object. It is called The Key of the Spell... It's able to unlock the gem I think THESOURCE is after. It's my fault for bringing it here... I didn't want anyone to steal it while I was away." She admits, turning back to Sonic. "Stay still Sonic, this may sting a bit." She mumbled, looking back at Jigglypuff. Surprisingly, the Pokemon seemed to be fending off for herself pretty well. Half of the cloth lining in Marth's cape had been ripped off. His sword was stained with blood and some sort of purple-like substance. Jigglypuff was panting heavily, but still planting hits across Marth's face. A wave of relief washed over Civ; maybe they'd actually have a chance against this.

Falco nodded, he bent down and handed the small key back to Kai. "You're the only one that can fit through the keyhole. Place that back into the chest." He ordered, dismissing the white Pikmin and then turning to Olimar. "Olimar, you watch him. When he's done bring the chest to me. I'm going to help Jigglypuff fight Marth." Falco turned away from Olimar and grabbed Diddy's arm. He dragged the ape off of his shoulder and placed him next to Civ and Sonic. "Diddy, you stay here. As long as you don't sit there and get yourself captured, you'll be fine." He hissed silently to himself. Falco nodded his thanks to Civ before running off to join Jigglypuff in the fight against Marth.

Civ watched as Olimar, Kai, and Falco left. She whipped back around to Sonic and examined his wounds. Civ pulled Diddy closer to her and Sonic so if anything tried to attack, it'd have to fight her first. Civ leaned over and positioned Sonic so she'd be able to heal his wounds without causing too much stinging. "If you know what's best for you, you won't move or scream." Civ said calmly, waving her paws over Sonic's arm. The palm of her hand glowed lightly; and the mixture of light and darkness filled the air. Light flowed into Sonic's wound while the darkness separated and faded back to the source of where it came from.

Sonic flinched, it _**was**_ painful. He hadn't felt anything that had hurt worse since when Iblis had tried to kill him. "How can you expect me... _Not_... To scream? Or move?" He asked, forcing his jaws shut. He had to bite his own tongue to make the pain lessen. But even when he did that, it still felt like someone was stabbing into him with knives. "Are you almost done?" Sonic asked between bared teeth. "I don't know how long I can take much more of this without punching infants."

Civ stared up at Sonic and nearly facepalmed herself. "Just wait. Unless you want to die... I only have one more wound to heal anyway. Bear with me." Civ growled. A flash of light surrounding her paw again as she wove her hand over Sonic's remaining wound. Sonic winced as pain filled a patch on his stomach once more. The light could be seen separating itself from the darkness. The stinging sensation left Sonic almost as soon as it started. He still felt a little numb, but at least he wouldn't be taken over like he had before. At least that's what Sonic predicted. If the poison had been caused by clones; if left in, they'd turn into clones. Right? Either that... Or his next thought would be that he would've died. He hated to think what would've happened if Civ wouldn't of healed him. "Thanks." He spoke quietly, moving his arm to test if it was working right.

Civ shrugged. "Don't mention it. It's not like I had any other choice." She mumbled, an amused look growing on her face as a look of disappointment fell onto Sonic's. Civ looked around cautiously. "Speaking of which, where's Squirtle? Last time I looked, wasn't he with you?" Civ asked, shuddering a bit. She could barely imagine the small water Pokemon huddled up in a corner, being attacked by clones. And it would be all her fault for leaving the Pokemon alone. What would she say to Red when they made it back? Or if they even made it back. She honestly wasn't sure or not she'd survive this, despite her determination. Relief quickly came back to Civ as a small water Pokemon was seen huddled on the other side of the room, peeking out of its shell. "Hey Sonic, could you sneak over there and grab Squirtle real quick? I need to stay put and watch Diddy, and make sure Kai and Olimar don't accidentally drop the chest or something."

Sonic looked over at Kai and Olimar who seemed to be struggling to open the chest. _How'd they open it in the first place? _He thought to himself, standing and brushing himself off. Despite his wounds healing, he still felt a slight stinging from where they had been healed. Sighing to himself, he wondered how long the pain would continue on. "Again, thanks for healing me and everything, but when's the pain from being healed going to actually go away?" He whined, letting his most-injured arm flail down lifelessly by his side.

Civ stared at Sonic and let out a low growl. "Don't complain. You're lucky I even chose to heal you at all. Getting the energy to do stuff like that isn't exactly easy you know... It takes work and a lot of concentration. And as for the pain, I suggest you just wait. It's not going to last all your life, that's for sure. Just hurry up and get Squirtle like I told you to do, the poor Pokemon's probably scared out of its shell." Civ snapped, turning away from Sonic and fastening Diddy onto her back as she walked up to Kai and Olimar to assist them with the lock on the chest.

Sonic sighed to himself as Civ walked away. He guessed he'd just have to take her word for it. He got a good grip on the ground and turned to where Falco and Jigglypuff were fighting. Marth looked extremely tired, while Jigglypuff and Falco still fought strong with few injuries. _There lucky I weakened him for them... How hard can a Prince be to fight? _He thought to himself, clutching his own fists. Since he was healed, he was eager to run back in the fight and finish off Prince Marth with one last punch. _However_, the glare Civ turned gave him told him otherwise. He finally managed to obey Civ's orders by walking up to Squirtle and tapping lightly on the Pokemon's shell. "Uh, Squirtle. Nothing's going to hurt you. We got the clones under control... You can come out now." Sonic mumbled, rocking the shell slightly to try and get the turtle Pokemon to emerge from its hiding place.

Squirtle's two ocean-blue eyes opened up slowly. He scanned the area for any nearby danger, excluding Marth who looked to be under control by Falco and Jigglypuff. Cautiously, he pushed his head out of the opening in his shell and looked up at Sonic, retracting back a bit. "Squirtle...?" He asked, finally coming to a realization who the hedgehog was and lifting himself onto his hind legs. He glanced up at Sonic with a questioning look that asked. _'What's happened to you?' _as he examined Sonic's dried wounds.

Sonic scratched the back of his head in response to Squirtle's questionable look. "Don't even mention it." He said darkly, holding out his arm for Squirtle to crawl onto his shoulder. "Come on, let's get the group together." He chimed, his disappointed tone turning inspired. "From what this SOURCE guy has done so far, I can't wait to face him in actual combat. I'll kick his ass like I usually do to everyone else who gets in my way!" He exclaimed, raising a fist in the air.

A small trickle of sweat formed on the side of Squirtle's head. For some reason, he doubted Sonic would act as spunky as he was now when the actual fight began. If they even managed to get that far. Without hesitating much longer, the small turtle Pokemon made his way up Sonic's arm and onto his shoulder. He calmed down a bit as he saw Marth lying on the ground, quickly turning into a shadow-like trophy.

"Wow... Just wow." Falco muttered, turning in astonishment at Jigglypuff, who was as bruised and scratched up as he was. "Jigglypuff. I didn't know you uh... Had the fighting spirit." He muttered, not sure of what else to say to the light pink Pokemon.

Jigglypuff just blinked her wide pale-blue pools innocently. "What do you mean? I don't know what you're talking about." Jigglypuff sang happily, tapping Marth's trophy lightly and examining herself in a shattered piece of mirror that had broken during the fight. She noticed the small curl on the top of her head was a bit messy, and she straightened it out with one of her small pink hands until it was back into its normal curly state.

Falco just blinked at Jigglypuff. That whole scene had just scared him enough to give him nightmares, but he turned away from Jigglypuff and looked down at Prince Marth on the ground. "Uhh... Marth? You okay?" Falco asked, kicking the prince lightly with his right foot. He threw one last glance at Jigglypuff then realized he probably shouldn't mention to Marth that Jigglypuff had helped him get back to reality.

The prince clutched his head and sat upright. "Yeah, I'm fine. What happened?" He asked groggily, looking down at his torn cape and then back at Falco who was covered in bruises. He sighed, angry at himself. "Don't tell me... I've been cloned? Or at least I was." He muttered, looking over the group. Everyone except Falco looked like they were occupied with one thing or the other, sighing to himself; Marth figured he must've caused trouble one way or the other. He turned away from Falco and looked around the room, worry washing through him as he couldn't spot his roommate. "Where's Fox?" He asked somewhat concerned.

Suddenly realizing that Fox should've been with Marth during the cloning, concern started to form in Falco's eyes. "I'm not sure." He admits, trying to shove his thoughts that Fox had been captured and killed to the back of his mind. His leader was strong; the pilot could take care of himself. "But knowing Fox, he should be fine." Falco added quickly, talking rather loudly so he wouldn't worry the others. "But more importantly, do you remember anything before THESOURCE took over you?"

Marth shook his head solely; he looked over at Civ, who was carrying a small golden chest. Kai was perched on her shoulder with Olimar and his pikmin following. Civ approached Falcon and Marth, Diddy still clinging onto her back. "Finally figured out how to lock the chest back." Civ commented, looking over Marth and nodding respectfully. "Glad to see you're back to normal. Got any wounds that need healing?" She asked, exhaustion showing in the small pups.

Marth shook his head quickly, besides his cape being ripped apart, he felt fine. "No thanks Civ, I'm fine." He replied, looking over at Squirtle and Sonic who were running over towards him to join the group. "It'd make a bit more sense to me if someone could explain what's happening." Marth suggested, resting his sword against his shoulder. He had just been taken over by a clone and uncloned in some random room with a group of random brawlers he didn't know very well. Besides Civ and Falco. Marth's aqua colored eyes focused on the chest Civ was holding. "And what's in that chest? I feel like I've missed out on a lot." Marth commented; getting a headache from all of the unexplainable events.

Civ chuckled nervously. "To make a long story short, Falco's bringing me to his Arwing. And the object in that chest is very powerful. It unlocks the object that THESOURCE may be after." Civ explained quickly. The confused look on Marth's face told her that the Prince hadn't understood a thing she just said. "If you aren't picking any of this up... I'm sure you'll be able to make some sense of it when we actually get back on track." Civ growled.

Falco nodded, catching the hint in Civ's tone. "Alright... Olimar, Sonic, Squirtle, Jigglypuff... We all ready to set off? We can't stay in this room forever. More clones will come." Falcon hinted, running his beak over his feathers.

"I'd say we're all set!" Sonic stated enthusiastically. "Let's get there as soon as possible. I want to kick some serious ass!" Sonic stated proudly.

Civ turned and shot Sonic a glare, then quickly turned away. "Alright... Since everyone's ready. Let's go!" Civ demanded, motioning with her tail for the others to follow her. The others caught her hint and followed her out the door of the empty, now bloodstained, room. Falco quickly took the lead, ready to guide Civ to his Arwing for whatever reason she needed it for.

_'Alright... No holding back this time...'_ Falco told himself, clutching his fists at the thought of Fox, lying dead somewhere. _'I'm going to destroy this guy. And I don't' give a hell what anyone else says!'_


	15. The Real Brawl Begins

:.Sorry for slacking off guys. I know I promised I'd be faster with these, but I've been preoccupied with other things lately. I promise that these chapters will get more exciting. Keep sending in reviews. They get me motivated. ) Also. Feel free to mail me. I like having a decent chat once every now and again. But now I proudly give you, Brawl Chaos 15! By the way, the cold-hearted Wolf we all know and love is finally back!..:

Wolf darted across the corridors leading to the Master Hand's bedroom. The other's footsteps could be heard behind them as they were trying to keep up with Wolf's pace. The group had recruited Meta Knight, Fox, and Samus the time before and had stopped to rest to discuss their planning and what was needed to be done. They had decided on meeting up with the Master Hand, and hopefully putting a stop to this nonsense. But for some reason, Wolf felt like there was more to be done. And he could sense the disbelief in his teammates too. Sighing to himself, he slowed down and shifted into a walking pace so he could stop and talk with the others. "Come on. We don't have all day. The others could be dead by now, and we wouldn't even know it!" Wolf growled, looking at Fox; tempted to strangle the mutt right there and then. But something stopped him. He wasn't sure what, but he felt the feeling of comfort with the others around; even though he hated to admit it.

Zelda sensed the pressure building up in Wolf. It was clear that the canine wasn't alright. He looked to be in bad shape, and his fur was patched and altered in random directions. Not only had that, but the harsh stench of sweat leaked down off of his pelt. Zelda wrinkled her nose a little, and then blinked to retain her normal structure. "Calm down. I'm sure the others are fine. Wherever Civ is; I'm sure she can fend for herself." Zelda told him, her voice calm but strict.

"Yeah." Fox added in silently. "I've fought with Civ before. She's pretty powerful for her age. I'm sure she's fine." Fox admits, a little shocked by Wolf's sudden mood change of determination."She can fend for herself. And I bet others are probably with her. Besides, it's not like you to worry. What happened to you? You used to be my bloodthirtsy rival, but now you've changed suddenly." Fox mumbled, a little disappointed in his rival's new behavior.

Wolf turned to Fox, his remaining eye glowing with anger. Instinctivly, he ran forward and grabbed the collar of Fox's shirt and held him into the air. "Don't you tell me what I am! I can find that out for myself." Wolf growled, showing his fangs up towards Fox. "I could easily injure you right here, so you better not try anything stupid. You expect me to want to try and kill everybody? Is that what you've expected?" Wolf asked urgently, tightening his grip on Fox's shirt-collar and rising him higher in the air. "Because if that's the case. Then you must be as idiotic as Sonic is. To think that a person can live solely on killing. I don't respect all of those rumors you've spread about me all over the Lylat System. Expecially since most of them aren't true."

Fox stared down at Wolf, the collar of his shirt choking him a bit. He hated to admit that, that was the case. Whenever he had met Wolf in the past, Wolf had always tried to kill him in one way or the other. What else was he supposed to expect? "You expect me to say sorry for that? Every time I've talked to you in the past, you've tried to kill me." Fox mumbled, breathing desperatly for air. "We all just know you're worried about Civ, that's why you're acting this way!" Fox hissed, immidietly realizing this was the wrong thing to say.

Wolf couldn't hold his anger in any longer. "I'll show you!" Wolf yelled, throwing his other fist forward and slamming it across Fox's face. Right after, he let Fox hit the floor and glared down at him. "I don't need any of you! I'll find Civ by myself." He snarled, stepping away from the group and beginning to walk forward quickly to get away from the group. To Wolf's surprise, he hated to admit it felt _GOOD_ to punch Fox like that. Was this a horrible way to think? Or was it just natural?

Red looked down at Fox, then back at Wolf who was starting to disappear in the distance. He wasn't sure weather to help Fox and make sure he was okay, or go after Wolf and convince him that things would get better, and that he should continue the journey with them. "Uh... Fox are you alright? Okay good!" Red stated, not even waiting for Fox to answer. He hadn't really blamed Wolf for getting angry at Fox. Fox treated Wolf as if he didn't have a soul, or feelings for that matter. His walk turned into a sprint as he finally caught up with Wolf and ran in front of him, of course he accidently tripped and fell face-forward on the ground.

Wolf stopped running and looked at Red, raising an eyebrow. "What do you guys possibly want from me now?" He asked, almost tripping over Red as he fell across the floor.

Red quickly got up, ignoring the pain he felt in his head. "You can't just go on without us! Remember, you're the leader of this mission. Not Fox!" Red pointed out, staring at the relief in Wolf's face. Obviously that had been what the pilot had been stressed about; who they thought was leader. "Besides, if we leave what's going to happen? We'll have to follow you to the Master Hand's room anyway." Red pointed out, staring back at the others who were trying to snap Fox out of unconciousness. "And don't let Fox get in your way... I'm sure the others wont want to admit it in front of him."

Wolf blinked at Red. Had he let his anger and stubborness get ahold of him again? "Fine..." He growled, giving the others a death glare. "I'll continue. But don't expect me to cooperate with _that_ guy." Wolf muttered angrily, glaring at Fox as Samus had managed to help him up. He followed behind Red slowly as he reapproached the group.

Fox shot an angry glare at Wolf. "I thought you were leaving." He spat; pulling himself quickly onto his two legs.

MetaKnight got in between the two and held a hand up calmly. "We have better things to do then argue among eachother." He mumbled darkly. "I understand you two are rivals, but that doesn't give you two any right to fight with eachother at a time like this. After all, it's just time we're wasting while we could be helping Civ."

Zelda watched in shock as both Fox and Wolf were silent. _'How can MetaKnight be so calm at a time like this? It's almost frightening...' _Zelda thought silently to herself. She was barely able to remain calm with the others depending on her healing skills and magic more than anything. Still, she couldn't show weakness in front of the others. "I agree with MetaKnight." She said in reply, looking from Fox to Wolf. "Fighting wont get us anywhere... Fox, are you alright?"

Fox turned away from Wolf and nodded solely. "I've been through worse, and I feel fine. No need to worry. Let's just hurry up and get to the Master Hand's room to stop all of this nonsense." Fox commanded, stepping ahead of the group and taking the lead.

Samus stepped up this time, narrowing her eyes at Fox. "Fox... Maybe you should let Wolf lead this time. After all, he does know more about THESOURCE then the average person does." Samus told him, barely able to face the space pilot as his expression fired with disgust.

"Fine..." Fox sighed, walking to the back of the group with Samus and Red. "Lead the way Wolf. I'm sure you know this place better than any of us do."

Wolf ignored the sarcasm in Fox's voice and blinked his thanks to Samus. Casually, he took the lead and continued walking down the long passageway. The other's footsteps could be heard behind him. However, as he continued walking down the dark hallway he began to feel pain with every step of the way. _'What's happening...?' _Wolf thought desperatly, nearing the entrance to the Master Hand's room. Every step he took, was another surge of pain. Had the others noticed? They didn't seem to be saying anything. As he placed himseld in front of the door, he fell forward onto his knees.

"Wolf?!" Came a voice from behind him. "What's happened?!" Came another.

_'I don't know...'_ He tried to say, but when he did no words game out. Dizziness filled his head. He felt a great pain stab him, and the image of a light blue jewel appeared in his head. Wolf opened up his eye. Had he just figured out something? He had often recgonized the blue jewel hanging around Civ's neck, but he figured it had never been that important. But knowing Civ, and the vision he had just had, there was something about the object Civ wasn't telling him. He picked himself back onto his hind legs, wincing a bit. "Zelda, Red, did you happen to notice if there was a blue gem around Civ's neck before we left?" Wolf asked quickly.

Zelda bit her lip. She hadn't really paid attention to that. "No... Sorry Wolf." Zelda muttered, a bit concerned of the episode Wolf just put off that disappeared as soon as it started.

Wolf just nodded. "Alright... Let's continue then." He muttered, a bit disappointed. A stopped in front of the door, and looked around him. "It can't be that easy..." He told the others."When we step through this door... We can't let our guard down." Wolf told them, turning and giving the group a serious glare.

Everyone was silent, even Fox. Red trembled with hidden fear. He hoped his Pokemon were properly healed from that last battle he had with Meta knight. "Alright." He replied outloud, trying not to show the deep fear he felt. He tilted his hat the the side of his head and placed his hands over the two remaining pokeballs on his belt. He was ready to fight himself if all means neccecsry.

Wolf turned away from the others, unable to hold back any longer. He pushed open the door and walked into the dimly lit room, the other's footsteps could be heard behind him as they crept into the dimly lit room. Something didn't feel right. "Uhh...Master Hand, sir?" Wolf asked catiously, almost choking on his owns words as the room lit up immidietly, and the limp body of the master hand sat in front of him. By the looks of it, the hand still had life, but had been knocked out. Several gasps were heard behind Wolf as he flicked his tail in motion for them to be quiet. "What's happened here?!" He growled, glancing around the room for any sign of life.

"Is he dead...?" Meta knight asked calmly, worry still glowing in his tone.

"No... I'm still picking up a faint pulse reading." Zelda resonded, giving the knight a reassuring look.

Wolf's breathing grew uneasy, and it felt like his lungs were about to burst. He could sense THESOURCE around somewhere, waiting to strike. Immidietly, he stepped forward without the other's word. "I know you're there..." He spoke in a calm, quiet voice. "Show yourself, and I'll take it into consideration not to kill you." Wolf growled.

Samus immidiely fell to the ground, her powersuit started to shed off of her and the expression on her face showed great pain. She flopped onto the ground like a lifeless animal and made harsh rasping noises as if someone were choking here.

Zelda turned to Samus in alarm, then turned quickly to Wolf. "Someone else is in the room! And it's not anyone in this group!" She warned, running forwards and trying to find the source of the problem that was causing Samus to lose air like this.

A foot appeared in midair, kicking Zelda way from Samus. "I'm surprised you fools have managed to get this far." Scar taunted; putting pressure on Samus's neck with the palm of one of his hands. "Tell you what. You give this place to me, and I wont kill this girl and everyone in it... Even though it would be a shame to kill such a woman like you." Scar chimed; stroking Samus across the chin gently.

Wolf twitched; this had gone long far enough. "Bastard!" He snarled, running forwards and kicking Scar across the face, sending him skidding away from Samus. "Leave her alone, and leave this place. Or else you'll have to deal with me."

Scar staggered a bit and quickly regained balance. "You'll wish you'd never of done that, mutt!" Scar snarled; running forward against and trying to plant a punch across Wolf's face.

Wolf narrowed his eye and grabbed Scar's fist as it was about to punch him. "You think you're so tough, eh?" He spat, throwing Scar's fist right back at him.

Meta knight watched the two fight, impressed by Wolf's level of combat. However, this wasn't the time for this. He had to get some answers to why the Master Hand was knocked out, and quick. "Why have you come to this place? And what have you done to the hands?" Meta knight growled in a low-toned voice.

Scar paused the fight and looked mockingly at Meta knight. "Since there's absolutely no hope left for any of you... I've knocked out the hands so I could gain control over the mansion. With all of the brawlers, including Civ, in my posession I'm sure to rule the whole galaxy!"

"Why is it all evil guys plan on ruleing the world?" Asked Red innocently.

Fox laughed a bit, but then quickly shut up.

Scar turned to Red and let out a low growl. "_**You! **_**Shut up!" **Scar growled, pointing a finger at Red. "Just for that... you'll be the first one to face my wrath." Scar smirked, waving a paw. Shortly after, more clones started rising out of the ground. The shapes could be made out as ToonLink, Luigi, Peach, Pikachu, Wario, Yoshi, and Ike.

Fox clutched his fists in anger. "Can't you ever fight for yourself?!"

"No." Wolf answered in his reply to Fox's question meant for Scar. "He's too much of a coward!" He spat, getting into a battle stance and moving backwards towards the group. "Alright. We can't afford to split up, this could be the end of us all. Everyone prepare yourselves... And get ready for the fight of your life." Wolf mumbled, looking straight forward at the swarm of clones. He flexed his claws and drew his tounge over his fangs. "Come get some!"


End file.
